Sueños corrompidos
by Liuny
Summary: SIENDO REEDITADO: Luego de haber derrotado a Voldemort, Harry huye a New York en busca de una nueva vida. Dos años después se ve obligado a enfrentarse con su pasado. Slash.
1. Prólogo

**Sueños Corrompidos**

**Summary: **Luego de haber derrotado a Voldemort, Harry huye a New York en busca de una nueva vida. Dos años después se ve obligado a enfrentarse con su pasado. Slash.

**Advertencias: OoC** en cantidades masivas. Violación, violencia y todo lo malo y vicioso que puedas imaginarte… bueno, no tan exagerado, pero, igual, tiendo a herir la sensibilidad de las personas con excesiva facilidad. Ya te advertí¡Eh!

**Prólogo: **Back in Time.

En una oficina, una vela era lo único que alumbraba a las dos de la mañana, un joven de 20 años, trabajaba o intentaba trabajar, debatiéndose entre el sueño y el cansancio, agregando el desorden que había sobre el escritorio junto a diez tazas de café vacías.

— Potter.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el muchacho sin levantar la vista de los papeles que escribía.

— ¿Me puedes indicar hasta que hora te piensas quedad allí trabajando? —Le reprendió una rubia de ojos azules y piel blanca terminando de entrar en la oficina ahora que tenía la atención del moreno.-

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó estirándose perezosamente.

— Ya te van a dar las dos de la mañana —Contestó preocupada.

— ¿Enserio¿Y tú que haces aquí? No tenías porque esperarme, más bien te tendrías que haber ido hace ocho horas, aquí no pagan horas extras ¿Sabes? —Dijo dándole una sonrisa falsa y vacía, pero, en esos momentos no se sentía para nada más.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Patricia, con sinceridad ¿Crees que me siento o me veo bien?

— ¿La causa de siempre?

— ¿Cuál es la causa de siempre según tú?

— El "Rubio de ojos luna" –Expresó con irónica parsimonia.-

— No.

— Sencillamente no te creo. Normalmente el suele ser el pilar de todos tus problemas.

— Está bien, si, el tiene algo que ver. Pero, es que aún lo quiero —Escondió la cabeza en sus manos—. Esto va a acabar conmigo, o sea, ya es más de lo que puedo soportar, y el trabajo en lo único que me agota para evitar que aparezca constantemente en mi mente.

— Eso tampoco es bueno, desde que derrotaste al Lord oscuro, te encerraste en el trabajo, desconectaste todo con tus amigos y familiares. ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones? Te haría bien volver a ver a tus amigos.

— ¿Volver a Inglaterra? Si regresó allá tendré que enfrentar de lo que he estado huyendo. Además, caería en la depresión total, revivir el pasado…

— ¿Más de lo que ya estás¡Por Merlín¡Mírate¿Se puede caer más profundo? —Dijo con molestia—. ¡Si! Lo he decido, como tu supervisora y amiga, te vas a Inglaterra por tiempo indefinido, y si no quieres volver ¡aún mejor! Mañana te embarcarás en un avión, hacía el pasado. Y no quiero nada de negativas. Te voy a extrañar, pero, lo soportaré.

— Tranquila, en todo caso me volverías a ver.

— Eso espero, si me olvidas te juro que no te lo perdonaré jamás.

— ¿Cómo crees que te voy a olvidar? —Dijo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

— Bien, lárgate a descansar. Que mañana vas a viajar. Créeme les vas a dar una grata sorpresa.-

— O un bien infarto… –Dijo sopesando seriamente lo que estaba por pasar.

A la tarde siguiente, Harry Potter, se estaba embarcando en un vuelo posiblemente sin regreso hacía Inglaterra.

Cuando el avión tocó tierras inglesas, el moreno se sintió demasiado aprehensivo como para dudar o pensar, así que simplemente fue a su hotel llamando un taxi cansado y algo asustado. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? El futuro jamás había estado tan incierto para él…

**TBC.**


	2. Coming Back

**Cap.1:** **Eh regresado, ¿Y ahora qué?**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y correlacionados pertenece a Jk. Rowling, todo lo que no se le parezca, es de mi invención.

**Advertencia: Slash **relaciones hombre/hombre, no flame, Lemon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se había quedado dormido, serían como las diez de la mañana cuando éste abrió un ojo sintiendo que no estaba en su cama. Así que empezó a recapitular los hechos que recientemente habían sucedido. Cuando terminó de sopesar, sin llegar a nada en concreto, se aseó para dirigirse a desayunar al Caldero Chorreante, ¿Por qué darle más largo al asunto? Se preguntó Harry. Bajó las escaleras pensando en que tendría que comprarse un carro puesto que lo más seguro era que jamás volviera a New York.

Luego de desayunar, entró al Callejón Diagon dándole gracias a Merlín por haber pasado desapercibido, y contando que con suerte no se encontraría a nadie conocido… pero, cuando entró, y vio todo exactamente como lo había dejado tanto tiempo atrás, sintió como un vació _llenaba _su corazón.

― "Pensándolo bien… ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la cual yo acepté regresar aquí?" ―Se preguntó automáticamente mientras caminaba por el estrecho callejón y miraba distraídamente las tiendas que desfilaban antes sus ojos―. ¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando? ―Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien, pero, sus buenos reflejos, adquiridos en su carrera estudiada, evitaron que la desconocida cayera en el duro suelo.

― Perdón, es que no veía por donde caminaba ―Dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa. Cuando subió la mirada, se encontró con la del muchacho que la había sostenido, estrechó un poco los párpados, y preguntó curiosa―. ¿Te conozco? ―Harry alzó una ceja―, ¡Harry! Harry Potter ¿Eres tú?

― ¿Cho? "¡Perfecto! _Murphy _definitivamente es un hijo de puta…" ―Pensó Harry soltándola con cuidado y acomodándose la ropa.

― Lo sabía eres tú, ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Dos años sin saber de ti! ―Decía la muchacha emocionada.

― Eh, pues, si, dos años, regular… ―Expresó lo más cortés que pudo, tenía que huir de allí, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué específicamente ella?

― ¿Y que haces aquí? Yo vine a comprar unas cosas para mi bebé, estoy embarazada, y me casé hace algunos meses, ¡Y estoy tan feliz! ―Le dijo la mujer asiática entusiasmada.

― ¿Yo? Pues, nada caminando. Cho, fue un placer volverte a ver ―Dijo algo hipócrita, pero, ella jamás pareció percatarse―. Pero, me tengo que ir ―Agregó pensando que no se iba a ir tan fácilmente.

― ¡Que! ¿Ya te vas? ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber con quien me casé?

― "Sinceramente, no, pobre hombre…" ¿Con quien? ―Decidió conceder al final.

― Ven, que está por aquí, creo que él también querrá verte. Ven ―Dijo jalándolo, sin esperar respuesta―. ¡Cielo! Mira a quien me encontré caminando por allí ―Exclamó al entrar a una tienda de Quiddicth, para Harry fue la sorpresa encontrarse que el esposo de Cho, que ahora debía rondar por los veinticuatro, era nada más y nada menos que su antiguo capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood

― ¿Harry? ―Dijo Oliver sin creérselo―. ¡Como has cambiado hombre!

― Hola, Oliver… ¿Cómo que te va? "¿Será que ya me puedo ir?"

― Muy bien, como puedes ver ―Dijo sonriéndole―. ¿Ya te enteraste?

― ¿De que? ¿De que te casaste con Cho y que tiene tres meses de embarazo? ―Preguntó algo distraído; era mejor contestar todo rápido y largarse de allí.-

― ¿Cómo sabes? ―Preguntó la china, sorprendida de la precisión.-

― Me gradué en Medimagia.

― Así que te decidiste por eso, ¿Estás de vacaciones? Yo te hacía de auror, o de jugador profesional de Quiddicth, pero, como desapareciste de la faz de la tierra, después de lo del Dark Lord ¿Dónde te metiste?

― No me perdí, simplemente estuve trabajando, pero, me tengo que ir, en serio lamento no quedarme más, pero, estoy buscando algo en especial para luego ir a ver unas personas ―Dijo cortando elegantemente al otro Gryffindor.

― Bueno ―Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro―. Puedes venir cuando quieras, fue placer volverte a ver ―Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara. El pelinegro solamente asintió y salió de la tienda con paso apurado, tratando por todos los medios de que su paranoia bajara y él pudiera salir de allí lo más rápido posible. En eso pasó por una tienda, en donde un hombre pelirrojo estaba recostado en la puerta, el cual se le quedó viendo, pero Harry ni pendiente, "Sortilegios Weasley's" rezaba la tienda, el pelirrojo, entró y se dirigió al almacén donde estaban sus dos hermanos, junto con la esposa de uno de ellos.

― Chicos, tal vez me catalogarán como loco, más de lo que ya estoy claro ―Empezó guiñando un ojo―. Pero, he visto a alguien, que no me creerán.

― ¿A Merlín? O no, déjame adivinar, ¿Al Hada de los dientes? ―Dijo George riéndose.

― O ¿A Snape en vestido con un volado de plumas rosas vailando aquella canción rumana en medio del callejón Diagon? ―Dijo el menor de los Weasley's, y todos rieron más alto, excepto la mujer.

― ¡Ron! ―Le reprendió Hermione―. ¿A quien viste Fred?

― Al mismísimo Harry Potter, o a alguien muy parecido…, pero andaba medio distraído, creo que también un poco apurado y… ―Antes que pudiera terminar la frase, todos trataron de salir a la puerta tumbando a Fred, cuando lograron salir, pudieron localizar a alguien recostado en el vidrio de tres tiendas más allá, y cumplía dos características de la persona que buscaban, pelo negro algo desordenado, y piel blanca.

― Se le parece… ―Dijo Ron tratando de ubicar la imagen de su amigo en su mente―. Pero, sinceramente cambió demasiado…

― Obviamente, el tiempo pasa, y creció… me imagino ―Dijo la castaña, pero, tampoco lo reconocía, pero, eran parecidos.

― Llamémoslo, si responde es Él, si no, una disculpa, nunca está demás ―Dijo George empezando a gritar―. ¡HARRY!

― ¡Harry! ―Gritó Ron.

― "¿Me llaman? ―Dijo volteándose, para su mala leche porque ese día no podía ser peor, saludándole dos tiendas más allá, estaban Ron, Hermione, George y Fred, algo cambiados ciertamente, pero, ellos al fin―. "¿Voy?"

― Creo que se llama Harry… pero, no parece ser Él ―Dijo Mione, empezando a estresarse. ¿Será o no? El ojiverde suspiró y caminó de regreso hasta la tienda de los Weasley's, con el corazón en la mano.

― Perdón ¿Eres Harry Potter? ―Preguntó, uno de los gemelos pelirrojo, sonriendo afectadamente.

― Si, claro que soy Harry Potter, Fred ―Respondió levantándose el flequillo de la frente la cual denotaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo, brillante como si el tiempo no pasara para ella―. ¿Quién más tendría una cicatriz así? ―Agregó soltándose el cabello.

― ¡Harry! ―Gritó Hermione eufórica tirándosele encima, y abrazándolo, el moreno, hizo un gesto como de rechazo, pero parecía que nadie caía que no quería ver a nadie―. Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Dónde te quedaste? ¿Pasaste trabajo? ―Al final, un estibo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry.

― Bastante bien ―Respondió escuetamente.

― ¡Valla! ¡De verdad eres tu Harry! ¡Como has cambiado y nosotros igualitos! ―Exclamó Ron, estrechando la mano del moreno.

― Bueno, dicen que el cambio se da, para los que no te ven.

― Ciertamente y ¿A que no sabes que? ―Preguntó Hermi, sonriente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué a todas las mujeres que conozco les ha dado por quedar en estado? ―Preguntó de nuevo distraído.

― ¿Cómo sabes? ―Le preguntó la castaña.

― Por que soy medimago, ¿tal vez?

― ¿Eres medimago? ―Preguntó extrañada―. ¿Con tu promedio? Sabes, no es por nada, pero, tampoco se tarda dos años en estudiar esa carrera.

― Yo estaba un poco apurado, y si se puede, para ello, hay algo que se llama, _Giratiempo_… ―Dijo algo molesto, siempre le había jodido que le llamaran mentiroso―. Estudié en Salem, me gradué en tres meses normales. Pero, tengo cinco años universitarios.

― Ciertamente, jamás había pensado en eso…, pero ―Dijo aún no muy convencida―. ¿Qué más?

―No lo sé, después de graduarme de Salem, me fue a New York, y empecé a trabajar como doctor muggle… ―Todos estaban anonadados, pero, no detuvieron a Harry no fuese a ser que luego no quisiera continuar―. Tengo un Espectro Vidente, junto con otras cosas, no estoy casado, no tengo hijos, mucho menos una novia, y me vine de _vacaciones, _porque una amiga, que también es mi supervisora, es una loca a la cual no le pude decir quien o, así que, ahora estoy aquí…, si me salté algo me avisan ―Dijo algo escuálido y frío.

― ¿Qué es un Espectro Vidente? Es que nunca había oído eso…

― Ron ¿Es que serás que nunca lees? ―Le reclamó su esposa―. Es cuando tienes poderes de precognición… pero, eso se da cuando estudias Adivinación en tu último año, y logras hacer una predicción, pero, es imposible, yo he trabajado los registros de ese años, en la regulación de magia, y nadie hizo semejante cosa, empezando porque Trelawey, es un fraude…

― Escucha ―Dijo Harry al límite de su paciencia―. No estoy aquí, para ver si me crees o no, por mi "precario" y nada agradable _Don, _estoy aquí porque Patricia es una desquiciada, que me obligó ¿ok? Sabes que no me gusta que me traten de loco…

― Ciertamente has cambiado demasiado… sabes, Te fuiste por tres años, a quien sabe donde, ahora sé que a New York, dejándome aquí preocupada, al igual que a todos, y si te graduaste con todo eso, perfecto, me agradas, pero, lo menos que deberías tener es algo de paciencia…

― ¡Yo me fui de aquí porque si no iba a terminar en Azkaban! ¿O es que no supiste que los inefables casi me matan luego de la batalla con Voldemort? ―Disparó gélido.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado? No eres el mismo de antes ―Dijo Ron también herido.

― Ya te dije, yo no he cambiando…

― Bueno, bueno ―Dijo George pasándole una mano a Harry por el cuello―. Como sea, vamos adentro, a tomarnos un buen Hidromiel y ¡A recordar viejos tiempos!

― Sí, sí ―Vamos adentro, siguió Fred jalando al moreno antes que Hermione terminara llorando―. Mira, en lo que se convirtió en lo que invertiste hace años Harry… ―Dijo sonriendo, el ojiverde miró la tienda―.

― "Tan mal gusto como siempre" ―Dijo suspirando―.

― Toma ―Dijo dándole un vaso cervecero, lleno de Hidromiel y sentándole―. ¿Y como te fue en tu carrera de medicina muggle?

― Fantástico, es muy bueno cuando nadie sabes que eres Harry Potter ―Dijo sonriendo por primera vez.

― Si me imagino…

**TBC…**


	3. Draco's Return

**Cap.2****: Draco's Return. **

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y correlacionados pertenece a Jk Rowling, todo lo que no se le parezca, es de mi invención.

**Advertencia: Slash **relaciones hombre/hombre, no flame, Lemon.

― "_Tan mal gusto como siempre" ―Dijo suspirando―._

― _Toma ―Dijo dándole un vaso cervecero, lleno de Hidromiel y sentándole―. ¿Y como te fue en tu carrera de medicina muggle? _

― _Fantástico, es muy bueno cuando nadie sabes que eres Harry Potter ―Dijo sonriendo por primera vez. _

― _Si me imagino… _

Habían pasado cinco meses, desde que Harry, había llegado a Inglaterra, se dedicaba a trabajar en el ministerio, en la sección de Medimagia, o cuando menos, eso decía su carnet, puesto que al final ternita haciendo, cualquier cantidad de cosas que no tenían nada que ver, con diagnosticar alguna enfermedad en personas. Había oído de fuentes nada recomendables que, su antiguo Némesis, Draco Malfoy, estaba en Francia, desde hace un año y no ha regresado. Para tranquilidad del moreno.

El moreno había hablado con Patricia, en esa conversación le decía que renunciaba a su antiguo empleo y esta le alabó diciéndole que era la única decisión correcta que le había visto tomar en toda su vida. Logrando que él joven le trancara en teléfono, pero, dos semanas después le había mandado todas sus cosas, yendo a saber el demonio como había conseguido su dirección. Se había mudado a un verdaderamente pequeño apartamento tipo estudio, colocando como único indumento _mágico_, una chimenea.

El calendario daba primero de diciembre, y Harry se encontraba hablando con el ministerio de magia Londinense, puesto que Fudge había sido asesinado en la guerra por el mismísimo Voldemort. El ministro de magia Francés iba a venir, y según el ministro, el ojiverde lo tendría que atender, puesto que era el _único _que sabía francés…

― Pero, señor ministro… ―Volvió a explicar Harry―. Yo soy medimago, no diplomático…

― No importa Potter, tú puedes desenvolverte en este medio perfectamente, y cabe decir que el ministro se cautivará puesto que eres tú el que le presente la misiva. Además, no estás ocupado ―Insistía tercamente el ministro.

― Pero, la señorita Hermione Granger, puede atender ese asunto… ella está millones de veces mejor capacitada que yo… Además ¿Qué puedo saber yo del tratado que tienen con Francia? Le recuerdo que soy legalmente un ciudadano norteamericano ―Expresaba el moreno tratando de buscar cualquier argumento válido.

― ¡Nah! Señor Potter, sólo es cuestión de una rápida lectura a los documentos, usted está totalmente calificado ―Seguía el ministro―. Y no quiero un "no" por respuesta ―Le dijo a la par que le colocaba una resma de papeles, cuando en ese momento uno de los pajes del ministerio, interrumpió la acalorada discusión.

― Disculpe, señor ministro, _Monsieur_ L'croix, ha llegado ―Anució el joven respetuosamente.

― Gracias, muchacho, venga señor Potter, su trabajo empieza aquí y ahora ―Jalándolo para llevarle a donde estaba el ministros. Todo esto en contra de su voluntad.

― ¡Señor L'croix! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ―Saludó el hombre, dándole la mano efusivamente―. Venga, venga, le presento al Señor Harry Potter, que se hará cargo de usted y le enseñará todos los pormenores de su trabajo aquí.

― _¡__Bonjour__ Ministre! Monsieur Potter… _―Saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

― _Salut _―Concedió Harry con un suspiro.

― Bueno, los dejo, el deber llama, queda en buenas manos…

― _Bon, Monseieur Potter… _ A lo que vinimos ―Dijo con un muy marcado acento francés y una mala pronunciación.

― Si, claro… según tengo entendido, hay un trasladador que lo llevará directamente a su hotel, donde puede descansar del largo viaje, y mañana hablaremos del proyecto como tal

―Dijo el moreno lentamente para que el ministro le entendiera a la par que rogaba para que el hombre dijera que si puesto que no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba todo aquello.

― _Parfait, sera bon un peu de repos(1)… _―Dijo el hombre accediendo―. ¿Mañana a que hora?

― Ummm, ¿A las diez de la mañana le parece bien? —El ministro pareció pensárselo pero al final accedió—. _Au revoir, ministre(2). _"Ahora es hora de que Hermione Granger me las pague completitas" ―Pensó Harry furibundo porque la castaña había denegado el trabajo y se lo había dejado a él, pero, sabía que todo aquello era adrede.

― Señor Potter ―Le llamó un empleado del ministerio.

― ¿Que? ―Dijo Harry algo distraído.

― La señora Hermione Granger quiere hablar con usted…

― Está bien, dile que dentro de un momento voy ―Contestó, quitándose las gafas, y sobándose el tabique de la nariz, para luego comenzar a caminar hacía donde estaba su próxima _víctima_. Pudo percibir claramente como alguien se le había quedado mirando, pero, para evitar problemas, porque andaba algo alterado, decidió por la salud mental y física de todos, pasarlo olímpicamente.

― Ok, con su permiso, señor Ministro, Señor Malfoy ―Dijo el mensajero haciendo una reverencia para irse. Y estos dos respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

― _Monsieur_ Malfoy, _C'est un placer, vous voir de nouveau(3)… __Comment__ tu-vas?(4)_

― Bastante bien ¿Y a usted? ―Dijo el rubio platino.

― Oh, _très bon(5), _dígame señor Malfoy, ¿Qué interés tiene usted con el señor Potter?

― ¿Interés? Ninguno, solamente es que tenía entendido que había desaparecido ―Respondió al estilo Malfoy.

― Por lo que escuché regresó hace unos meses, y usted también estaba desaparecido, ¿Cuándo regresó? Porque estaba usted trabajando perfectamente en nuestro ministerio.

― Hoy, si por supuesto, hasta que a mi superior le dio por mandarme aquí, puesto que necesitaban gente.

― Algo le había escuchado a Amile. Con su permiso, me retiro, _au revoir_ ―Dijo retirándose de allí, dejando a Draco maquinando como hablar con el moreno de ojos verdes.

Habían pasado algunas horas, desde que había terminado de discutir con Hermione, y estaba en su oficina leyendo el dichoso tratado, pasando por alto, las cuatro torres de papeles que tenía mal distribuidas por todo el escritorio. De lo que llevaba del tratado, tenían que inventarse una mejor para que se firmara una asociación pero, él solo estaba para firmar y ya.

― Disculpe señorita ―Habló Draco.

― Si, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

― Vengo a hablar con el señor Potter.

― ¿Con el señor Potter? ¿Tiene cita?

― ¿Cita?

― Si, necesita una cita para poder hablar con él ―Le dijo la recepcionista―.

― Pero, yo necesito hablar con él, en este momento ―Dijo utilizando todo su _Sex-appeal_, para convencerla.

― Ummm, el señor me dijo expresamente que nadie lo molestara, pero, tal vez te pueda conseguir una cita para hoy…

― Anda, no seas así, llévame con él. Anda ―Dijo guiñándole un ojo, la mujer suspiró.

― Ok, ok… ―Lo condujo por el pasillo, justo a la puerta de Harry, el cual estaba saliendo en ese preciso momento.

― Anna ¿Que…? ¿Malfoy? ―Preguntó incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían.

― Señor, él me dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted urgentemente, y…

― Si, Anna, como sea, fuera de aquí…

― Si, señor ―Dijo apenada la mujer―. Malfoy la salida está por allá ―Dijo señalando con un dedo, y se iba a volver a encerrar en su oficina, ya se le habían quitado las ganas de despejar la mente, ahora tenía que tenerla lo más ocupada posible.

― Tenemos que hablar… ―Dijo Draco agarrándole por el brazo, el moreno se soltó bruscamente.

― No, no tenemos nada que hablar Malfoy, largo de aquí ¿O te lo digo en otro idioma? Escoge…

― Harry.

― Harry, nada, para ti soy Potter, perdiste hace bastante tiempo el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Así que por favor, la salida por allá ―Volvió a señalar con el dedo―.

― No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches. Por favor ¿Que te cuesta?

― Escúchame muy bien Malfoy ¿Qué demonios quieres que te escuche? ―Le dijo ahora el agarrándole por el brazo y empezándole a sacar de allí―. Creo que dejaste muy claro los puntos aquella noche ¿no? Lo lamento pero yo no soy una muñeca de trapo a la que puedes venir a buscar cuando quieras ―Escupió con puro veneno impregnado en la voz―. Así que hazme el favor y desaparécete de mi vista que nada haces ¡aquí! ―Dijo lanzándolo―. Anna, que no me entere que lo has dejado pasar otra vez, y no me pases llamadas ―El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello al ver a Harry molesto irse de allí, tantas cosas que quedaron en el aire, que lo único que hacían era corromper cada vez más su amor, y no era para menos, se fue de allí exhalando y audible suspiro preguntándole a Merlín ¿Por qué demonios había cometido esa tontería?

El moreno se sentó no sabía si molesto o deprimido, en eso sonó la línea de teléfono que sólo usaban los internos del ministerio, así que tuvo que agarrar de mala gana.

― Potter… ―Respondió.

― _¿Aló Harry? _―Preguntó una voz femenina en la bocina del teléfono.

― No, Caperucita Roja…

― _Ains, creo que te agarré el un mal momento ¿no? _―Y Harry cayó en cuenta de quien era, pero, eso tachaba en lo imposible.

― No, en un mal momento no, en un PÉSIMO momento ¿Qué carajos quieres Patricia? ―Preguntó Harry tratando de hablar normalmente en el fondo sabía que no debía descargar su ira con ella.

― No _mucho, darte una noticia, seré breve, ¿Es por el rubio tu mal humor no?_ ―El ojiverde sentía que la ira se iba a desbocar si no se callaba.

― ¡Si! ¡Es por tu querido Rubio! ¡Ahora habla o tranco el puto teléfono!

― _¿Mi __querido__rubio__"¿Qué habrás querido decir?" Bueno, mira, mañana voy para allá, me trasladaron, te juro que fue por pura casualidad, pero, necesito momentáneamente una casa donde quedarme, y pensé en ti_ ―Dijo escogiendo muy bien las palabras―. _¿Crees que mañana me puedas recoger al aeropuerto? Es que no hay ningún personal disponible allá para eso… ¿Si? ¿Por fis? _

― Está bien… ―Dijo sentándose de nuevo―. Mañana te iré a buscar, ahora nos hablamos después…

― _Ok, ok, ok, perdón, adiós_ ―Harry colgó el teléfono y se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras sentía que un líquido salino y caliente bajaba por sus mejillas, se acostó en posición de descanso y unos sollozos se alzaron.-

― Harry ―Dijo Anna al otro lado de la puerta.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Preguntó sentándose bien.

― He, no nada perdón ―dijo la chica preocupada sin abrir la puerta se fue de allí.

_**TBC…**_

_**(1) **__Perfecto, me caería bien un descanso. _

_**(2) **__Hasta pronto, ministro. _

_**(3) **__Es un placer verle de nuevo._

_**(4) **__¿Cómo le va?_

_**(5) **__Muy bien._


	4. London in Trouble!

**Cap.3: London in troubles! **

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y correlacionados pertenece a Jk Rowling, todo lo que no se le parezca, es de mi invención.

**Advertencia: **_Slash:_relaciones hombre/hombre, no flame, Lemon.

― _Ok, ok, ok, perdón, adiós ―Harry colgó el teléfono y se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras sentía que un líquido salino y caliente bajaba por sus mejillas, se acostó en posición de descanso y unos sollozos se alzaron.- _

― _Harry ―Dijo Anna al otro lado de la puerta._

― _¿Qué quieres? ―Preguntó sentándose bien. _

― _He, no nada perdón ―dijo la chica preocupada sin abrir la puerta se fue de allí. _

Tres y cuarenta de la mañana. Harry estaba sentado en una incómoda butaca del aeropuerto esperando el vuelo de Patricia, el cual andaba retardado. Hasta que escuchó a alguien llamándole, levantó la cabeza, y se encontró a su amiga, moviendo una mano en lo alto, y una maleta en la otra. Se levantó de la silla, y fue a su encuentro.

― Perdón el avión se retrasó, tuvimos una nevada que nos hizo estancarnos…

― No importa, vámonos de una vez ―Una vez que llegaron al apartamento―. Mañana podrás preguntarme hasta el _padre nuestro_, pero, necesito dormir ―Dijo restregándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes.

― Ok, ok, entendí la indirecta y ¿Dónde duermo yo?

― Hoy, conmigo si no te molesta ―Dijo tratando de no caer allí mismo.

― Perfecto, vamos allá ―Cuando entraron en el cuarto, el moreno se cambió con magia, y se acostó cayendo de insofacto en los abrazos de Morfeo, Patricia no dijo nada, ella mejor que nadie sabía cuan cansado podía estar Harry después de unas de sus jornadas inhumanas de trabajo, se cambió, y se acostó al lado del ojiverde sonriendo―. "Duerme como un niño" ―Le quitó las gafas, y ella también se dejó llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiendo estaba Harry parado junto a Patricia haciendo el desayuno, y en ese momento llegó el profeta, le pagó a la lechuza, y abrió el periódico sin mucho entusiasmo, bostezando.

― ¿Tienes sueño?

― No, sólo me estoy quedando dormido aquí en medio de la cocina ―Dijo bostezando de nuevo.

― En fin, desayunemos… ―A las ocho estaban los dos en el trabajo, a Patricia le habían trasladado, ahora era supervisora del ministerio de Harry, en vez de un hospital, con respecto al moreno, este había tenía que dejar de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo para atender al ministro francés, puesto que le ocupaba todo su tiempo. Era realmente un suplicio, puesto que parecía más un guía turístico, que un diplomático, además, de tener que explicar todo en francés, gracias al pésimo inglés de dicho hombre. Así que tenía que tratar de distribuir su tiempo entre, el ministro, sus amigos, Patricia, el trabajo, evadir a Draco, y para él mismo. Por lo tanto normalmente no respiraba o comía, estaba en el punto más alto del estrés, sólo quería que firmara el maldito tratado, y lo dejaran en paz, por suerte era hoy a las cinco de la tarde.

Harry y Patricia estaban comiendo en el comedor cuando alguien entró eufórico en el comedor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, diciendo.

― ¡Soy papá! ¡SOY PAPÁ! ―Dijo Ron.

― Felicitaciones ¿Y que fue? ―Preguntarón.

― ¡Fueron gemelos! ¡Y varones! ―Todos se juntaron para felicitarlos, cuando hubieron terminado, vio a Harry sonriendo junto a una rubia, se fue al encuentro con ellos―. ¡Soy papá! ¡No me lo creo!

― Felicidades muchacho, _doble play _de una ―Le dijo la mujer guiñándole el ojo.

― Felicidades Ron, aunque ya yo sabía que eran gemelos.

― Que bueno. Por cierto, soy Patricia Franco ―Dijo mientras le daba la mano.

― Ronald Weasley, mucho gusto ―Devolviéndole el gesto. En ese momento estaba pasando alguien por la mesa y Ron lo agarró―. ¿No me felicitas Malfoy? ―Preguntó el pelirrojo.

― Dos más para la numerosa familia Weasley. Felicidades, y también mándale mis recuerdos a Hermione ―Dijo sonriendo afectadamente. Harry no se había enterado que cuando se fue, ellos se habían puesto a estudiar la misma carrera, y se hicieron, si no los mejores amigos, compañeros/amigos… sin su padre de por medio, Draco, era más Black Sirius, que Malfoy―. ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Nueva?

― Si, es la nueva supervisora del ministerio de Medimagia ―Respondió el pelirrojo.

― Patricia Franco, mucho gusto ―Dijo alargando la mano.

― Draco Malfoy, a tu orden ―Dijo con su sonrisa característica.

― Un Malfoy, interesante…

― ¿Harry? ―Preguntó Ron―. ¿Dónde se metió?  
_   
_― ¿Qué? ¿Se te perdió algo?

― Harry, se me acaba de perder.

― Hace unos momentos estaba a mi lado ―Dijo mirando a su lado, sorprendida, ese niño se tiraba unas de_ Judini_ nada normales. __

― A lo mejor lo llamaron, en estos momentos no sé como vive.

― Créeme Ron ―Comenzó la rubia con una ceja arqueada―. Ha estado en peores, él puede no comer, no dormir, en general cometer un suicidio del cual siempre sobrevive… _   
_

― Bueno, yo me voy ―anunció Draco, al cual aún le molestaba el comportamiento del moreno―. ¿No han visto al ministro de Francia?

― Debe estar preparándose para la firma ¿no? ―Espectó Ron.

― ¿Quién es el que se ocupa de eso? ―Preguntó Malfoy―. Quiero saber a que clase de gente me tengo que enfrentar.

― La última vez, era Harry, pero, no creo que el sea el que firme, así que no tengo ni la menor idea ―Siguió Ron, mirando al ojigris.

― Bueno, un placer. Hasta luego.

A las cinco de la tarde Harry, estaba con Patricia conversando, de ¿Cómo había hecho para desaparecer tan misteriosamente en el almuerzo? Este lo único que hacía era tomar de vez en cuando el contenido de la taza, hasta que el le preguntó ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Y esta le dijo que iba a ser el testigo, pero, justo en ese momento, entró el ministro vestido como muggle, sin mucho acierto.

― ¡_Allo Harry_! ―Dijo L'croix, el cual se había tomado demasiadas libertades con el moreno.

― ¡Ricardo! ¡Wow! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? ―Dijo patricia levantándose y abrazándole.

― Oh, Patricia, _Ciel_, ¿Cómo has estado? Mira, los años pasan y tú como la misma miss ―Harry seguía ensimismado en su taza de café, en ese momento, el ministro besó la mano de la rubia, y entró Draco con un suspiro, y algo cansado―. Oh, _monsieur_ Draco, veo que ya llegó.

― Cierto que me dijiste que tu ibas a ser el otro testigo… ―Al Harry escuchar eso accidentalmente perdió en control de la taza la cual cayó sobre su ropa, manchándola totalmente quemándole, se levantó y la taza cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos, llamando la atención de los otros.

― ¿Harry estás bien?

― Perfectamente ―Masculló, entrando al bañó, y sacando papel, luego dijo _Reparo, _y todo volvió a la normalidad―. _Accio_ tratado de Francia ―Los papeles volaron hacía él―. Empecemos con esto de una vez.

La cosas fueron así, Draco mirando constantemente a Harry pero sin decir palabra, un Harry estresado por que el ministro le estaba haciendo repetir lo que había estado haciendo en una semana entera, dejándole sin paciencia y Patricia se dio cuenta de esto, así que ella firmó de primera, después el ministro, después Draco y por último Harry, en modo de celebración, el ministro los invitó a una cena y nadie se negó, Harry iba a hacerlo pero con la mirada de Patricia, se fue calladito, cuando llegaron al restaurante, pidieron mesa para cuatro, todos estaban charlando bueno tres de ellos lo hacia, Harry simplemente estaba, ausente, ido, en la luna… pensando en "Draco"; Hasta que alguien vino y lo sacó de las nubes-

― Harry ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Morado o Fucsia?

― ¿Morado o que? ―Preguntó el ojiverde perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre―. Perdón ¿Qué me preguntaban?

― Harry, Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué demonios estás en las nubes? Es el colmo, y no creo que esta sea la razón de siempre ―Dijo Patricia algo enfadada.-

― Anda llévate a tu casa de siempre a tu casa Patricia y déjame a mí en paz… ―Dijo tratando de no sonar alterado puesto que la causa de siempre estaba muy cerca de la rubia.

― ¿Y cual es la causa de siempre? ―Preguntó Ricardo curioso olvidándose de la pregunta que había hecho antes. Estos dos se miraron, y la mujer rápidamente entendió que si decía algo estaría suicidándose.

― Yo tengo que ir al baño, con su permiso…

― "A ver… ¿La causa de siempre? Un rubio… un momento" ―Dijo volteando a ve a Draco, Rubio, primera coincidencia, de ojos plata, segunda coincidencia, esbelto y pálido, y se había conseguido con ese cuadrangular un _Doble Play_, señores, se había quedado con la boca abierta, anonadada, por su reciente descubrimiento―. _Oh, mon cher __dieu__…_

― ¿Pati? ¿_Mon cherí_? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Viste un fantasma?

― "No… solamente he encontrado lo que llevaba buscando dos años… y no sólo conseguí el nombre, si no que lo tengo frente…" No, _ciel_, es solamente que me sorprendió un curioso descubrimiento que hice. Hay _Mon Cher_! Creo que tengo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, me siento muy mal _cher_...  
_  
_-Tranquila _ciel_! Ya nos vamos ―Pidieron la cuenta, y luego de despedirse, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Draco iba en el automóvil sopesando lo que había sido todo aquello, ¿Qué le habría pasado a la rubia para darle ese ataque de repente? Frenó suavemente para esperar a que el semáforo cambiara, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la carretera, cambió la velocidad a primera y arrancó frustrado, no se podía sacar a Harry de la cabeza…

En el carro de Harry, Patricia lo miraba de forma recriminatoria, pero, el moreno no se decidía a decir nada, simplemente miraba la carretera, sin tener mucho que hacer puesto que el carro era automático, suspiró, interceptando sus miradas.

― ¿Algo que explicar? ―Demandó molesta.

― ¿Cómo qué?

― ¿Qué crees que soy estúpida o que? Ahora, me vas a explicar todo ¿Por qué terminaron?

― Ahh… pues, yo no terminé con él, él lo hizo conmigo. Todo empezó cuando estábamos en nuestro sexto curso en Hogwarts. El papá de Malfoy…

― De Draco…

― Grrr… de Draco, había sido asesinado por los aurores. Cuando descubrieron que seguía siendo leal a Voldemort. Cuando regresamos al colegio, Malf…, Draco ―Corrigió al ver que patricia lo fulminaba―. Estaba muy deprimido, al poco tiempo su madre se había suicidado al no poder soportar la pérdida de su esposo. Dumbledore ese año había planeado un baile en honor a todos los caídos en la guerra, con los pocos que nos habíamos quedado allí, puesto que mis amigos se habían ido a pasar sus vacaciones en casa, y entre los que quedamos en Hogwarts.

― También estaba Draco…

― Sí, en la mañana antes del baile, el se me acercó, sentándose en un escalón más arriba que yo, fue muy extraño puesto que no decía nada solamente alternaba su mirada entre en infinito y yo, hasta que ya estaba algo harto y saqué de su ensoñación. El me dijo que si podía hablar conmigo, cada vez desconcertándome un poco más, pero, luego de una actitud un poco infantil y preguntas tontas, le concedí lo que quería…

― ¿Ajá? ―Le apresuró al ver que se había detenido, como rememorando todo.

― Me pidió disculpas por todo lo que me había hecho, lo curioso, es que también agregó un "y lo que te haya dejado de hacer". Yo le pregunté si no quería irse a la enfermería, en forma de juego claro, el me sonrió de forma triste y me respondió que estaba perfectamente, y que sólo quería que le escuchara, así empezó a relatarme como me había convertido en el chico de sus sueños, y que había tomado valor de decírmelo al morir su padre y no sentir el peso del apellido Malfoy sobre su espalda. Fue la cosa más increíble, me dijo que todos los años que me había molestado era para tratar de atraer mi atención. Yo lo único que hacía era mirarle ensimismado, hasta que vi la primera lágrima en su rostro.

― Supongo que te sorprendió por eso que "Un Malfoy nunca llora".

― No lo amaba, bueno, en ese momento ciertamente no lo hacía, y sí, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar, así que lo abracé y dejé que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera en mis brazos. Cuando todo pasó, me preguntó si podría ser su pareja en el baile, no tenía con quien ir, y en ese momento la lástima llegó hasta mí, así que acepté dándole una sonrisa. Él no se dio por vencido cuando le dije que yo no le amaba, usaba todas las tretas para conquistarme. Ron una vez no le parte la cara al tratar de darme una caja de chocolate. Yo fui cayendo como un imbécil en su red perfectamente tejida, a final de año, volvió a hacer la propuesta esta vez con un anillo, y yo le dije que sí.

― ¿Aún conservas el anillo?

― ¿Qué importa si conservo o no el anillo? Pero, sí, está en New York. Tal vez estaba jugando conmigo y nunca haya dicho palabras verdaderas, sin embargo, yo sí lo amo, y lo hago con toda mi alma. Por eso me rompió el corazón, sabes el curioso, ha sido mi primer amor y también el último… es increíble lo ciego y masoquista que uno puede ser cuando está enamorado. El me ha hecho tanto daño, y yo aún lo amo ―Dijo melancólico, mientras apagaba el motor de carro luego de haberse estacionado―. Lamentó esto, creo que soné demasiado cursi ―Se disculpó bajándose del carro, yendo al ascensor acompañada siempre de una hasta ahora silenciosa rubia.

― ¿Ese amor se llegó a consumar?

― ¿Perdón? ―Contestó incrédulo.

― O sea, tú sabes, 'sexo'

― No, es decir estuvo a punto, fue en séptimo, pero cuando íbamos por la mitad alguien nos descubrió y decidimos un rápido _Obliviate_ y que no haríamos nada hasta que saliéramos del colegio, total, estábamos, en secreto, comprometidos en matrimonio y ya teníamos planes a futuro.

― ¿Ese día nunca llegó, cierto? ―Previno entrando al apartamento y sentándose en la mesa seguida por Harry el cual parecía más acabado que nunca.

― Cuando llegamos a séptimo, me citó donde siempre quedábamos ―Apresuró a contar, las lágrimas amenazaban con llegar―. Cuando llegó extrañado, me dijo que otra vez lo tenía que perdonar pero no podíamos seguir juntos, en ese momento sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, comenzó a decirme cosas como que había sido solo un juguete para pasar el rato, y otras cosas que no quiero decir ―En ese punto ya las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas―. Así terminó todo, tal y como empezó. Te digo que fue el mejor año de mi vida ¿Y sabes que más? Cuando él me dijo esas cosas que aún en mi cabeza retumbar y regresan como pesadillas… no parecía Draco… ―Ya no podía hablar más. La mujer abrazó fuertemente a Harry, ella misma conocía ese sentimiento de abandono total.

― ¿Y tú le creíste? ―Preguntó limpiándole las lágrimas mientras ella también empezaba a llorar. 

― ¿Nos has oído nada de lo que te he dicho?

― Claro que sí… ya cálmate… _"Es hora de arreglar esto… voy a hablar con Draco muy seriamente, y no me importa si tengo que usar Veritaserum para sacarle la verdad, tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo muy malo está por suceder…" _

Los dos se fueron a dormir. Por primera vez en cuatro años, se veía entre las lágrimas, un poco de paz luego de liberar todo aquello que tenía guardado adentro y que no hacía más que lastimarlo y matarlo poco a poco.

**TBC**


	5. Another Version

**Cap.4: Another Version**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y correlacionados pertenece a Jk Rowling, todo lo que no se le parezca, es de mi invención.

**Advertencia: Slash **relaciones hombre/hombre, no flame, Lemon.

― _Claro que sí… ya cálmate… "Es hora de arreglar esto… voy a hablar con Draco muy seriamente, y no me importa si tengo que usar Veritaserum para sacarle la verdad, tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo muy malo está por suceder…" _

_Los dos se fueron a dormir. Por primera vez en cuatro años, se veía entre las lágrimas, un poco de paz luego de liberar todo aquello que tenía guardado adentro y que no hacía más que lastimarlo y matarlo poco a poco. _

Esa mañana resultó ser extremadamente fría y desolada para Harry. Cuando menos era viernes aunque no resultó mucho consuelo para el ojiverde, ya que no tendría nada que hacer en dos días, sumiéndose en la depresión que había estado tratando de aplacar. Estaba sentado en la mesa, eran las seis y media de la mañana, los dos inquilinos, se miraban la cara. El moreno miraba perdido el paisaje que ofrecía su casa sin mover ni un solo pelo, mientras que patricia escribía rápidamente una carta. Esta dictaba "A las dos de la tarde, el sábado, en el parque West, si quieres ayuda". El destinatario "Malfoy Draco" de remitente "Patricia Franco, White Sigh". Con Hedwig como única mensajera, tendría que esperarse para mandarla… no creía que a Harry le hiciera gracia prestar su lechuza para eso. Cuando se hicieron las siete y media decidieron que era hora de iniciar las actividades dirías, yéndose al trabajo.

1

— ¡Melissa! ¡Melissa! —Le llamó Patricia cuando vio a la secretaria de Malfoy pasar por en frente.

— Señora Franco ¿Dígame en le puedo servir? —Preguntó de manera afable.

— ¿Le podrías entregar esta carta a tu jefe?

— Seguro —Respondió entusiasmada tomando el sobre en sus manos.

— ¡Gracias!

— Jaja, no se preocupe que llegará sana y salva.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos! —Las los siguieron su camino. La secretaria entró en su oficina que era adjunta a la de su jefe, y se encaminó a tocar la puerta del susodicho. Esperó pacientemente hasta recibir el permiso.

— ¿Si? —Concedió el rubio, tomando la primera taza de café del día, mientras leía el profeta.

— Señor, me mandaron a entregarle esto, es una carta —Dijo de forma seductora.

— ¿Y de quien es? —Preguntó interesado.

— De la señora Patricia Franco —Respondió saliendo de allí.

— "¿De franco? ¿White Sigh? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Ayudarme en que?" —Pero, luego de pensar un poco, lo único que le vino a la mente fue 'Harry', miró dentro del último cajón donde había una bolsa de terciopelo. Sonó los dedos en la mesa, y pronunció un _Incendio_ a la carta, nada perdía ¿Cierto?

Mione estaba en la oficina de Harry tratando de que le prestara algo de atención, cargando con sus dos hijos.

— ¡Hey! —Le llamó de nuevo al sentirse ignorado.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con voz suplicante—. Lo siento, se que estoy algo ido hoy, pero, no me siento del todo bien así que o me dices lo que quieres, o sal por donde entraste.

— Ese cambios de humor tuyos tan repentinos, un día estás regularmente sociable y de repente eres un Malfoy en persona. Pareciera que alguien, pudiera causar esos desvaríos de manera bárbara.

— "Tu y tus conclusiones acertadas…" —El moreno simplemente la veía sin decir nada.

— Te lo digo en serio ¿Qué te hicieron en el pasado que te convirtieron en ese que eres ahora?

— Define "eso que eres ahora" Hermione —Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— Pues, un cascarrabias que lo único que hace es trabajar de lunes a lunes. Una persona fría y escuálida. ¡Tú no eras así! ¡Y no entiendo! ¿Todo esto fue por la derrota de Vol… vool… ¡Del que no debe ser nombrado!?

— Créeme, la derrota de Tom no tiene nada que ver con mi personalidad —Le contestó secamente.

— Parece que te hubieran herido el corazón de tal manera que para no volver a sufrir te encerraste en una capa de hierro. ¡Si nos dijeras que te pasa podríamos ayudarte! —Gritó haciendo que sus hijos se asustaran y comenzaran a llorar —. No, no pequeño, no llores, mamá está aquí —Dijo arrullándolo.

— ¿Es todo lo que tenías que decir? Si es así, vete de aquí…

— ¿Me estás botando? —Preguntó venenosa.

— ¡Si! Te estoy botando. BO-TAN-DO ¿Entiendes? ¡Fuera! —Dijo de forma brusca y su amiga se fue de allí con la cara en alto, enfadada, junto con sus dos hijos—. ¡Demonios! —Exclamó dando un portazo logrando que las personas que estaban fuera, dieran un bote.

— ¿Eso vino de la oficina de Harry? —Preguntó Patricia preocupada. Anna asintió asustada—. Voy a ver que pasa… —Cuando llegó a la puerta antes de tocar pegó la oreja a la puerta, no fuera a ser que terminara herida ella, Harry enfadado, soltaba cantidades de energía devastadoras, al no escuchar nada entró. ¿Qué vio? A Harry sentado en su silla con las manos tapándole la cara. Un resplandor amarillo emanando de su cuerpo. Le colocó una mano en la cabeza—. Tranquilo… vas terminar herido si sigues así, cálmate, guarda tu poder, enciérralo donde siempre lo dejas —Lo terminó abrazando sin dejar de decir palabras conciliadoras.

2

El sábado llegó. Patricia estaba en frente del cuarto del moreno el cual no había comido nada y ya eran las doce del medio día pasadas, no lo quería dejar, mucho menos en ese estado, pero, era por su propio bien…

— Harry, hay comida en el horno, tengo que salir…

— Perdón por la tardanza —Se disculpó el rubio sentándose al lado de la mujer.

— Sin cuidado, acabo de llegar. Al punto. Simplemente estoy para escuchar tu versión de la historia, y después ver que puedo hacer.

— ¿Mi versión de la historia?

— No te hagas el tonto que no tienes cara, Harry me contó lo de ustedes, ahora quiero oír la tuya, y preguntarte algunas cosas, puedo ayudarte, pero, necesito saber todo al pie de la letra, no me ocultes nada que me sé la historia completita. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

— No creo que te pueda contar más de lo que te dijo, ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos a la ronda de preguntas? Yo solamente tengo una.

— Está bien, has la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo está?

— ¿Tú como crees que está?

— Es un poco difícil saber lo que piensa, por eso te estoy preguntando.

— Está vivo… ¿Aún lo amas? O sea, no si te atrae, ¿Lo amas?

— Te respondo con una pregunta ¿Estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo si no lo amara? —Y esta sonrió al ver que Draco era algo hosco para demostrar sus sentimientos. Quizá allí estaba el primer problema—. ¿Qué te causa gracia?

— Nada, pongámosle fin a esto, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cortar de manera tan horrible con Harry?

— Razones, muchas hubo.

— La que hizo que te rompieras.

— Antes de la batalla del Lord, yo aún seguía con Harry —_Bingo_, pensó Patricia—. Yo no era mortífago y le juré a Harry que por nuestro amor jamás lo sería, cuando estábamos terminando séptimo me armé de valor, y le dije lo que dije para que me odiara puesto que yo estaba involucrado con Voldemort aún sin ser su seguidor, pero, lo que hice fue huir a Alemania. Luego, cuando quise remediar todo, me enteré que había desaparecido, pero que había triunfado. Cuando se graduó logrando un Espectro Vidente me preocupé…

— ¿Hiciste lo que hiciste para protegerlo pero no te dio la cabezota para el futuro? ¡Idiota!

— Si lo sé, y lo perdí por toda mi cobardía, pero, aún no lo olvido. Al perder todo contracto con Harry, me fui y estudié auroría.

— Junto con Ron y Hermione ¿cierto?

— No hicimos conocidos soportables, puesto que ellos nunca supieron lo que yo le había hecho a Harry, luego, me fui a Francia y estuve por allá un año, cuando regreso me doy cuenta que el también lo hizo, aborreciéndome y no queriendo saber nada de mí, estoy conciente de todo eso, ¡Me lo merezco! Pero, no se sale de mí cabeza… maldito Voldemort en cualquier de sus instancias.

— Maldecir a un muerto no resolverá las cosas.

— ¿Me vas a decir como está?

— No lo sé, cuando lo dejé, que fue como a las doce para venir a verte, estaba en su cuarto con todas las protecciones imaginables arribas. Pero, estoy segura que estaba tirado en su cama con los ojos hinchados y un gran dolor de cabeza acompañándole, aparte de eso, bastante bien —Le respondió irónica. El rubio sonrió tristemente. Él era el único causante de su estado, de todas sus penas, de su agonía; se sentía miserable—. Draco, el está en ese estado, por **su** culpa, no por ti… trabaja demasiado y se descuida, pero, creo que tu puedes arreglar ese problema bastante bien —Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— Por cierto ¿Qué es "White Sigh"?

— Así se llama la casa, yo le pregunté por que el nombre y el simplemente sonrió y me dijo "En el mínimo suspiro está la gota de esperanza para seguir adelante" no le entendí pero, me llegó al corazón —El ojigris si había entendido perfectamente. Continuaron hablando por mucho tiempo, en el cual la mujer pudo entender porque Harry se había enamorado. No era un Malfoy, si no un humano bastante tratable y agradable—. Creo que es hora de regresar al hogar —Dijo mirando el reloj y estirándose. Empezaba hacer mucho frío. En ese momento sonó un celular, miró que el la pantalla decía "Harry"—. ¿Aló? ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me llamar? —Preguntó preocupada la rubia la cual escuchaba hablar cortadamente al moreno se oía también el motor de un carro—. ¿Te atacaron? ¿¡Cómo, Quien, Cuando, Donde? —Gritaba alterada, tanto que estaba comenzando a sacarle los nervios a flote los nervios del rubio—. No te muevas Potter, voy para allá.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

— Harry está en un hospital muggle, necesito que me lleves donde está… —Dijo Patricia desesperada.

— Faltaba más… ¡vamos!

**TBC… **


	6. Unforgiven

**Cap.4: Unforgiven. **

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y correlacionados pertenece a _Jk Rowling_, todo lo que no se le parezca, es de mi invención.

**Advertencia: **_Slash_:relaciones hombre/hombre, no flame, Lemon.

_  
— Harry está en un hospital muggle, necesito que me lleves donde está… —Dijo Patricia desesperada._

— _Faltaba más… ¡vamos!_

Patricia llamaba de forma compulsiva a Harry, se encontraban bastante lejos de su _target _final. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, encontraron al ojiverde reposando en una de las salas de espera que poseía el hospital. Era increíble el inmenso parecido que poseían Patricia y Draco, sólo la cara de asco que pusieron al entrar y ver las condiciones inhóspitas que poseía dicho establecimiento, daba mucho de que hablar, sin embargo; como lo primero era la salud del ojiverde, relegaron las quejas a un segundo plano.

— ¡Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando! —Le gritó furiosa, sin importarle su estado, que no era tan grave como se había pronosticado, lo agarró por la camisa y le empezó a gritar sus cuatro verdades.

— Oye. ¿Quieres dejar de gritarme? ¡Además! ¡Soy médico, no tengo quince años, puedo defenderme perfectamente yo solo! ¡Gracias! —Cabe acotar que lo único que escuchó Harry, antes de ver llorar a su amiga, fue la sonora bofetada en su mejilla. Reacción, la más primitiva de todas, ante la incredulidad principal, llevarse una mano a la mejilla.

— ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Un irresponsable! ¡Nunca pides ayuda! ¡No sabes cómo te odio! —Draco le colocó una mano en el hombro.

— Vamos Patricia… no lo lastimes más de lo que ya está —Trató de calmarla. Ésta se secó con gesto furioso las lágrimas y agregó con todo frío, para abatimiento del moreno.

— Vamos a casa de Harry. Yo le curaré allá —Si tener otra opción, subieron cada uno en su medio de transporte. Cinco minutos después, el teléfono de la rubia sonaba insistentemente, luego de ver quién era, contestó de forma hostil—. ¿Qué quieres ahora, y te recuerdo que estás castigado?

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó cargado de incredulidad—. Pues, no, disculpa mamá. Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a ir a mi casa si se supone que allí me atacaron?

— No había pensado en eso —Se sinceró, calmándose otra vez, para poder pensar con la cabeza fría.

— "Oh, genial, y en el peor de los casos terminaremos en la casa de Mal… Draco" —Rectificó en un suspiro, no quería llevarlo tampoco a su casa, pero, como que en esos momentos era la opción más viable, además, tenía sus restantes inquilinos algo abandonados, sería bueno dar señas de vida—. Vayamos a mi casa en New York, acá está el _Portal Key_.

— ¿Y se supone que tú lo vas a activar? —Cuestionó con clara ironía.

— _Ergh…_

— Adelanta y lanza el coso… yo lo activo —Dictaminó en un suspiro.

En el otro carro, el ojiverde sacó una cadena con un pequeño dije, tratando de evitar la nostalgia que el simple objeto de traía de vuelta a su cabeza. Bajó el vidrio y lo encestó justo en las piernas del copiloto.

— _Snake Black! _—Masculló Patricia, logrando que una luz hiriente los envolviera.

Una mansión se alzaba ante ellos, antigua, impotente, imperecedera. Luego de guardar los vehículos en el garaje, se encontraron frente a una puerta de metal, la cual fue abierta por el ojiverde con un gesto de dolor en la cara, y una mano en el abdomen, éste entró primero, seguido por sus comensales. Llegaron a uno de los Halls que poseía la casona. Los dos miraban cada movimiento que hacía el moreno, a falta de algo mejor que decir o hacer, quién en ese momento tiraba las llaves en un mueble.

— ¡Krecher! —Gritó—. ¡Aparece maldito elfo! ¡No estoy para aguantar tus pataletas! —Y, por arte de magia; bastante literal, apareció el aludido.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó de mala gana.

— ¿Dónde están Dobby y Winky?

— Están en el patio, amo…

— ¿Y Dark?

— Arrastrándose por allí como siempre. ¿Algo más? No tiene buena cara —Agregó con mucha satisfacción.

— Prepara dos cuartos y enciende la chimenea, antes que nos congelemos aquí. No te estoy preguntando —Le espectó sacando la varita. Krecher sintió un escalofrío por su espalda, y con un "sí, señor" se retiró de allí. Una serpiente se comenzó a enrollar por la pierna del moreno.

— _Incompetente _—Se escuchó un siseado, que sobresaltó a los demás seres humanos.

— _Dark, pequeña, te extrañé… sabes que no lo puedo matar, mucho menos liberar… _—Le explicó dándole su brazo para que terminara de trepar hasta su cuello, donde siempre terminaba la serpiente.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le detuvo Patricia, recelosa. La serpiente no permitía que nadie se le acercara a su _amo, _mientras ella estuviera sobre su cuerpo. Muchas veces no se le dejaba acercar a nadie en general.

— A mi cuarto —Contestó reparando de nuevo en su persona. Se había sentido de nuevo tan en su mundo que todo se relegó a mucho más de un tercer plano—. No te preocupes por mis heridas. Puedo sólo. Si desean algo, disculpando mi pésimo papel como anfitrión. Llamen a Krecher amenazándole con un _cruciactus _o de plano llamen a Dobby o a Winky. Yo regreso dentro de algunas horas —Y se fue de allí dejando a los dos rubios, algo choqueado por las rapidez con la que había sucedido todo.

— ¿No piensas decir nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me sorprende todo esto? —Preguntó Draco sin saber que hacer o decir a ciencia cierta.

— Sí. Algo así esperaba.

— _Snake Black. _

— Sí. Sé que tiene nombres extraños para sus hogares, pero, sé que se llama así por su serpiente —Expresó medio en broma, medio en serio.

— ¿Una serpiente? ¿Y qué más tiene como mascota? ¿Un león?

— No. Sólo a su serpiente y ¡Claro! Hedwig —Le dijo cuando casual la aludida entraba por la ventana. Aunque por supuesto, no era la misma que había tenido cuando niño, ésta había muerto de forma ecuestre en la guerra. La nueva Hed también tenía el blanco pelaje, pero, la punta de sus alas eran de color ónice.

— ¡Dobby! ¡El amo Harry ha regresado! —Exclamó muy contenta uno de los elfos que acababan de entrar a la casa, al ver a dos cabezas más—. ¡Bienvenidos sean! ¿Se les ofrece algo? No creo que Krecher haya sido un buen elfo… —Habló con cuidado.

— ¡Hola Winky!

— ¡Señorita Patricia! ¿En qué le puedo servir?

— ¿Joven Malfoy? —Preguntó otro elfo entrando, curioso, al escuchar a su _esposa, _alegar que su amo bonito, había regresado.

— ¿Dobby? Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí —Dijo aún más impactado el ojigris.

— Señorita ¿Y el amo Harry?

— En su cuarto. ¿Haciendo qué? Ni idea. Pero, posiblemente, hablando con la _serpiente _esa.

— Disculpen ustedes. Iré a ver si al pobre amito se le ofrece algo —Se exculpó desapareciendo.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Yo los dejo! ¡Están en su casa! Iré a preparar la cena. Estoy seguro que Krecher está preparando ya sus cuarto para que puedan acomodarse, con su permiso —Dijo desapareciendo igual que Dobby.

— Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? Harry es un buen amo de casa —Bromeó la rubia haciendo sonreír al estresado Malfoy.

Llevaban bastante tiempo hablando trivialidades, luego de haberse dado un relajante baño, preparado cordialmente por Dobby. Pasando como alma en pena llegó Harry con un ligero pantalón negro, y una camisa manga corta bastante holgada del mismo color. Tenía un montón de papeles y libros en la mano, y claro; su inseparable compañera enredada en su cuerpo. Arregló las cosas omitiendo todas las miradas de las que se sabía acreedor en ese momento, y comenzó a arreglar concienzudamente, las cosas en aquel instante. Suspiró mentalmente, sin saber exactamente como manejarse. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría evadir el hablar con Draco, pero, si era posible, lo haría hasta la cena.

— ¿Se puede saber que hace? ¡Eres un pésimo anfitrión! —Le reprendió la ojiazul.

— Sí, eso ya lo dije al principio, sólo trato de sacarme todos mis males, haciendo algo útil —Le soltó un poco mosqueado.

— ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Tus ojos luna? —Le preguntó para hacerle molestar, y claro, ver cómo se zafaba de esa.

— ¡Nah! Esa creo que ya tú me la quieres sacar de encima —Expresó entre risitas tontas. Malfoy estaba algo perdido en la conversación. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar, el moreno retomó la palabra—. Estoy tratando de averiguar algo acerca del ataque, pero, tengo un desastre en el cual no se encuentra nada…, así que, se comienza por el principio… —En ese momento Winky les interrumpió anunciando que la cena estaba lista y que podían pasar al comedor cuando estuvieran listos.

Una vez instalados, y cuando las fuentes de comida aparecieron similares a Hogwarts, Dobby apareció con su acostumbrado _¡Plin!_ Entregándole un sobre, mientras le comentaba algo en voz baja logrando un gesto desfigurado en la cara de éste.

— ¿Algo malo? —Soltó perspicaz, deteniendo momentáneamente la charla con Draco.

— Dile que no venga, no… no le digas eso… —Volteó a responder, algo azorado—. ¡No! ¡Para nada! —Volvió a Dobby—. Que no se preocupe, que estoy bien ¿Vale?

— ¿Y le tengo que decir esa mentirota? —Preguntó algo indeciso el elfo.

— _Ergh_… ¿sí? ¡Vamos! ¡Sino tendré que liar con otro problema más! ¡Por fa!

— No se lo va a tragar…

— Bueno, vamos a hablar con él… supongo… —No muy convencido el elfo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

— Y… ¿Se puede saber con quién hablarás?

— Eh… "Genial… doblemente genial…"

— ¿Estás evadiendo otra vez a tu tutor? —Preguntó al ver a Harry tratando de abrir la boca para hablar con Draco. Era preferible eso a responderle la preguntita a Patricia.

— ¿Tutor? ¿Qué tutor? Tenía entendido que tu padrino estaba muerto.

— Harry. Anda a contestarle a Severus…, mira que voy yo y le suelto la sopa, incluyendo algunas que no tienen que ver mucho con el tema actual —Una mirada fulminante fue lo que recibió y la mujer la encaró sin ningún miedo.

— ¿Severus Snape? —Ahora estaba más liado.

— Sí —Se escuchó una voz fría que hizo a todos tener un escalofrío en su espinazo. Harry ahogó un grito y se bajó en la silla sin poder levantar la mirada—. Ese mismo que tú conoces.

— A ver Franco… ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir? —La cara de Patricia fue palideciendo de forma preocupante… jamás había tenido la intención de decirle nada, menos a Severus, hasta ella terminaría castigada si algo como eso se filtraba a los oídos del pocionista.

— "O me sostienen o me desmayo. ¡Lo juro!" —Pensaba el ojiverde, entre la espada y la pared sin saber que hacer. Sentía la pesada mirada del hombre tras de si, y no se equivocaba ya que fue levantado por la camisa.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme que yo no sepa, Harry? —Inquirió tranquilamente.

— ¡Severus! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Bueno… luego de tanto tiempo, aún, a la única persona que le tendría miedo, casi fobia, sería a su tutor, Severus Snape.

— No me evadas el tema, sabes cuanto me molesta, habla de una maldita vez.

— Eh, si me permiten la pala…

— No se lo permito. Ahora, cierre la boca, y deja que hable Harry o vamos a tener graves problemas —La interrumpió Severus perdiendo la paciencia, la tez del ojiverde hacía un desagradable contraste con su ropa.

— Bueno, estaba en mi casita, y sabes… era un día muy bonito… estaba solo…, y todo neva… —Al ver la cara del hombre. Comenzó a morderse los labios frenéticamente—. Fui atacado —Soltó de sopetón.

— Severus… —Intervino Draco.

— Ahora no, Draco —Le calló de insofacto—. ¿Cómo que te atacaron? ¡Y habla bien de una buena vez!

— Volvieron a atacar, otra vez los mismos tipos y está vez si tuve que pelear —Explicó con voz pasiva.

— ¡Eres un insensato! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?

—Pe… pero Sev —Dijo aún Harry con cuidado, algo asustado—. No tenía de otra.

— No te mueves de aquí hasta que me digas todo con lujo de detalles —Demandó tajante, sentándose a su lado. El ojiverde torció una mueca y empezó a relatar todo, con pelos y señales, omitiendo algunas cosas, como el por qué estaba a esa hora en su cama.

— Terminé en un hospital muggle a las afueras de Londres, llamé a Patricia y, _violà_… —Esperó pacientemente que explotara, pero, jamás sintió el jalón de oreja, o el grito—. ¿Sev?

— Bueno, cuando menos estás ileso ¿Verdad? —Preguntó escaneándole.

— Estoy, relativamente bien. Sólo, necesito descansar un poco más. Ahora, ¿Podemos terminar de comer? Quiero, ergh… dormir…

Antes de continuar con su vida normal, le habían aclarado un poco la situación a Draco, el cual demandó muy perdido la explicación, para luego terminar hablando cosas más triviales y más acorde a una cena. Al terminar, todos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos (a Severus no hacía falta prepararle uno, ya que tenía el suyo en aquella casa).

Una vez en la soledad de su cuarto, al no poder conciliar el sueño, se había ido al librero que tenía en su habitación, que se encontraba situado al lado de la ventana, por la cual se observaban los copos de nieve caer lentamente a un ritmo no muy rápido. Sólo pensaba en el pilar de la mayoría de sus males, en su rubio de ojos luna, como le llamaba Patricia. Milagrosamente, en ese momento sonó la puerta, sacándole de su destructiva auto inspección.

Caminó con paso desidioso y abrió la puerta con gesto descuidado, recostándose en el umbral de ésta, cruzó los brazos, con expresión neutra. Era Draco… como si no lo hubiese imaginado.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó expectante. Sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarle… pero, él quería darle largas, por lo que veía, ya no podría más. Se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso. Al entrar, el rubio se sorprendió… él siempre había pensado que Harry decoraría su cuarto con colores más Gryffindor…, sin embargo, todo fue el ajedrez de cristal opaco y ónice, muggle; que restaba en una mesa. También resaltaba el buró que estaba adornado con algunos portarretratos de sus amigos, familiares y conocidos.

El ojiverde le condujo, hasta llegar a unas sillas, que curiosamente, eran separadas por la mesa de ajedrez, y con un gesto le pidió con cordialidad que se sentara. Un silencio sepulcral y bastante desagradable se había alzado entre ellos. Harry miraba los doseles verdes que protegían su cama de cerezo oscuro, luego de un rato, decidió dar el primer paso, sintiéndose un poco incómodo bajo la mirada indescifrable de su ex.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? Porque no creo que estemos aquí simplemente para contemplarnos las caras —Le pidió algo hostil—. ¿Quieres hablar del "tú y yo" que alguna vez hubo, no? Pues, empieza… ¿qué es eso que quieres que oiga?

— Te quería pedir perdón…, te juro que no fue mi intención hacer lo que hice —Comenzó sin saber exactamente que decía. Sólo se dejaba guiar por su corazón, uno que no sabía si aún existía.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga con eso? ¿Crees que por qué pediste perdón se van a arreglar las cosas? —Preguntó con claro resentimiento en las palabras—. Dime Draco. ¿Jamás te pusiste a pensar cómo quedaría yo en toso esto? Disculpa mi egoísmo —Le pidió con sarcasmo—. Pero es una reacción natural el que me escude en mi mismo. Ahora no me vengas con algo parecido a "uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". No sabes todas las noches que lloré por ti. No sabes que me quedé seco y sin lágrimas. Cada noche en vela por ti, tratando de adivinar que demonios había hecho mal para que tú terminaras conmigo de esa manera, y lo peor de todo es que yo ni siquiera lo había empezado.

No sabes como maldigo el día en el que me comencé a enamorar de ti. Malfoy… todo ese dolor, esa pena, esa angustia, no tiene perdón, ni siquiera con al altruista excusa que te grita tu cabeza de haberme querido proteger. Por cierto ¿de qué exactamente? Hubiésemos podido solucionar cualquier problema juntos. Pero, tú preferiste el camino fácil ¿no? —A Draco le dolían cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del moreno, porque sabía que era verdad, sí, había sido cobarde, su miedo fue demasiado como para creerlo muerto algún día. Tenía que cortar por lo sano antes de desmoronarse. Ahora, el moreno no tenía ni la remota idea de cómo se arrepentía—. El camino rápido, siempre es el más fácil que hay, y no te culpo, yo utilicé esa camino también… —Le dijo casi exculpándolo, mientras levantaba las mangas de la pijama que tenía. Había unas profundas cicatrices que surcaban dolorosamente sus brazos—. No digas nada. Sí, aún te amo… te adoro, eres la única persona que me ha robado el corazón de forma tan dolorosa, y sabes, no me lo devuelvas, quédatelo… pero, lo siento, y lo hago con toda mi alma. No te voy a perdonar. No puedo, mi cabeza no me lo permite.

Por favor… sal —Pidió con tranquilidad, ya no podía más… algún otro día seguirían, necesitaba estar solo. Sabiendo que no podría seguir más tiempo a su lado, antes de abandonar los aposentos del moreno, dijo:

— Aunque, sé que ya no me crees…, yo, también te amo —Una vez, en las penumbras de su cuarto que se le antojaba muy frío y vacío, con la frente recostada en la puerta, comenzó a llorar de forma ahogada a pesar de que las lágrimas mojaban el piso sin reparo.

— "Y yo quisiera perdonarte…, y besarte, y dejar que terminaras lo que comenzaste hace tiempo… pero, eso malditos bastardos…, ahora soy yo el que tengo que elegir el camino fácil, prefiero verte olvidándome, que herido por estar a mi lado… maldita sea ¿Por qué no te puedo odiar?".

**TBC…**


	7. Summoning

**Cap.6: ****Summoning****…**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y correlacionados pertenece a _Jk Rowling_, todo lo que no se le parezca, es de mi invención.

**Advertencia: **_Slash_:relaciones hombre/hombre, no flame, Lemon.

_  
__— "Y yo quisiera perdonarte…, y besarte, y dejar que terminaras lo que comenzaste hace tiempo… pero, eso malditos bastardos…, ahora soy yo el que tengo que elegir el camino fácil, prefiero verte olvidándome, que herido por estar a mi lado… maldita sea ¿Por qué no te puedo odiar?". _

Harry se encontraba, no-tan-plácidamente leyendo unos libros, mientras Draco hacía lo mismo a cinco pasos del moreno, y Dark, estaba cómo siempre enrollada en la pierna del ojiverde…

— _Dark _—Siseó Harry.

— _¿Qué sucede amo? _

— _¿Te puedes bajar de mi pierna? ¡No siento la sangre circular! _—Le pidió. La serpiente hizo lo demandado, viendo como su amo se sobaba la pierna en cuestión. Draco se había estremecido, mas, Harry ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado habituado a que la gente tuviera esa reacción.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban bastante _entretenidos _en su comida, cuando Patricia rompió el silencio que les rodeaba.

— Dentro de dos semanas será navidad —Declaró la mujer con voz soñadora.

— ¿Y? —Le cortó fríamente. Odiaba las festividades navideñas con pasión… navidad era igual a estar recordando constantemente a Draco.

— ¿Cómo que "y"? —Le soltó mosqueada.

— ¿Qué pasa con que pronto sea navidad? —Siguió. El rubio suspiró tratando de no prestarles demasiada atención. Cuando trataba de abogar por la paz, era él quién salía con las tablas sobre la cabeza.

— Que insensible… ¡Es el mes de compartir con la familia y los amigos! —La mirada del moreno se ensombreció. Como que Patricia no había medido muy bien sus palabras, ya cuando lo hizo, había sido bastante tarde—. Eh… bueno… yo, éste…

— Si bueno. No todos tenemos familia…

— Sí que la tienes —Comenzó tratando de enmendar su error—. Estoy yo, Remus, Hermione, Ronald, Severus, y claro, este año…, aunque no quieras, tendrás a Draco —El ojiverde no hizo ningún _flick-back_. Sabía que alrededor había gente que le querían y se preocupaban por él. Sin embargo, él los necesitaba lejos para poder trabajar. Con mucha gente rodeándole, no podría moverse con tanta facilidad.

— "Voldemort no era nada comparado con esto que se me viene encima… y aún no consigo nada que me lleve por la dirección correcta" —Era la línea de pensamientos que tenía el ojiverde.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el rubio.

— Nada. Con su permiso —Se disculpó, levantándose de la mesa, dejando la comida a medias. Draco y Patricia se miraron confundidos.

— "Por lo que veo, tendré que invocar a Tom otra vez… esto sale fuera de mis conocimientos" —Siguió mientras se detenía a mirar como caía de nuevo la nieve por uno de los ventanales de su casa. Se mordió el labio inferior—. "Otra vez hacer el ritual… que molesto… ¿Cómo desaparezco a Draco y a Patricia por más de cuatro horas?

— ¡Hey Harry!

— Patricia ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

— ¿Qué clase de favor? —Le preguntó con desconfianza.

— ¿Podrías ir a comprar el árbol navideño y llevarte a Draco contigo? —Bueno, mientras más sospechoso, más creíble…

— ¡El árbol! ¿Me lo dejarás comprar este año?

— ¡Claro! ¿No lo hago todos los años? ¿Por qué éste sería diferente?

— ¡Buena idea salir de aquí! Momento, ¿Y tú? —Le recriminó. Había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar en todo ese rebuscado y embaucador plan de su joven amigo.

— También tengo que salir. Voy a solventar unos problemas que me quedan aquí, antes de tener que regresar en enero a Londres… así que pensé que mientras hacía esas diligencias, ustedes podrían divertirse por allí.

— ¡No hay ningún problema! —Dijo yéndose a buscar a Draco.

— ¿Manos a la obra? —Preguntó a la nada, una vez que sus invitados hubiesen desaparecido de su casa.

Luego de decodificar, desbloquear, y eliminar temporalmente todas las protecciones que le impedían llegar al sótano, entró, y la sala se iluminó tenuemente. Miró el altar que había en frente de oro y roca. Mientras a unos diez centímetros del altar, se encontraba en un cáliz de cristal protegida por un poderoso encantamiento, la sangre de Voldemort.

El salón era redondo, y los estantes, donde restaban botellas, menesteres varios y libros en su mayoría. Cercaban de manera armónica, el centro de interés, que sin duda era el altar de oro, donde por encima de la sangre, se encontraban dos varitas, la del mismísimo Tom Riddle, y la _Animus Vicae, _hecha de ébano, con incrustados de diamante y mango de platino.

Tomó un poco de la sangre, derramándola sobre un collar que tenía siempre en su cuello. Se abasteció con todo lo que necesitaba, incluyendo la _Animus Vicae_, y se dirigió irguiendo de nuevo todas las protecciones, al patio trasero de la casona.

Se colocó un poco de sangre en el dedo y escribió unos garabatos en el mármol que poco a poco tomaban forma, un pentáculo que en el centro de la estrella poseía una cruz invertida hecha con un material blanco que contrastaba con el rojo de la sangre, y en las divisiones que daban las puntas escribía en runas "Muerte" "Poder" "Resurrección" "Vida" "Alma".

Después de hacer el sello, sostuvo la varita con la mano izquierda, colocándose en el centro, donde estaba realizada la cruz, cerró los ojos y se concentró, y dejó caer una gota de su sangre, de repente empezó a emanar una energía, un aura oscura negra, y así debería pasar un buen rato hasta que cambiara a rojo, mientras en las calles de New York dos personas caminaban preocupadas…

— Regresemos… tengo un mal presentimiento —Le pidió Patricia preocupada.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó comenzando a preocuparse él. Sabía que la rubia no era paranoica y cuando le daban esos ataques, era que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

— ¿No te parece extraño que Harry, literalmente nos haya botado de su casa?

— Está bien, regresemos, aunque, con la tranca que hay —Dijo mirando el tráfico—. Bien, aquí es cuando yo pregunto: ¿Por qué tiene que vivir a las afueras de New York?

Los ojos de Harry habían tornado a púrpura, un rayo negro se mantenía uniendo a la tierra y al cielo con ondulaciones constantes, hasta que Harry pronunció "_Vita Letum_". Una especie de portal se abrió luego de que el moreno dijera unas palabras en un dialecto olvidado. Salió del círculo, y un humo etéreo comenzaba a tomar forma corpórea.

— ¿Qué ni morir en paz me dejas? —Recibió como saludo—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— ¿Charlar? —Sugirió, sin inmutarse por el mal humor que parecía presentar el hombre en frente.

— ¿Y me convocas desde el infierno simplemente para hablar? —Preguntó Tom, torciendo una mueca algo macabra en su cara.

— Bueno, no te llamo para tomar el té, y charlar de banalidades. ¿Qué sabes tú de los ataques?

— ¿Qué ataques? —Soltó ingenuo.

— Vamos, no te hagas el imbécil que no te queda… ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? No es que me haya creído yo que, cuando te _dizque _derroté, erradiqué el mal eternamente, puesto que ni siquiera te maté, simplemente te quité mi sangre que era la que te mantenía atado a este mundo. Para mí desgracia, aún restan sin remedio, el hueso del padre y la carne del vasallo. ¿Por qué desvarío? Habla…

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con su sonrisa maquiavélica.

— ¡Demonios Tom! Estoy perdiendo mucha magia invocándote. ¿Podrías iluminarme? Además, no sé cuando vayan a llegar… —En séquito con sus palabras; su magia había comenzado a decirle que se estaba extralimitando, y los dos inquilinos que moraban en esa casa, llegaron.

Fue demasiado la sorpresa y el shock de ver aquel hombre abrazando a Harry sensualmente, mientras le decía algo en el oído.

— _Nethilium _—Comenzó a responder Riddle, logrando que los ojos de nuevo verdes del moreno se abrieran con miedo. El hombre señaló a Draco—. Frente a ti, tienes lo que estás buscando. Te recomiendo que seas feliz mientras dure, mi niño —Le recomendó con cinismo—. Porque, aunque no quieras, y por más que lo quieras proteger, vienen por él —Le acarició la mejilla, para luego subirle la barbilla suavemente, le encantaba observarlo llorar, era uno de los placeres de los que jamás se cansaría, y por suerte, aún después de muerto, podría disfrutar.

Rozó con suavidad sus labios. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, ese cuerpo siempre sería suyo…, aquel joven le pertenecía en todos los sentidos posibles. _Su Heredero, Su géminis, _su conexión con el mundo material. Lo soltó suavemente, deleitándose con denodado placer, como el cuerpo de Harry comenzaba a perder su calidez natural, y su mente era sumida en la inconsciencia.

Dejó de sentir… lo último que vio fue a su eterno torturador desaparecer en un humo tan negro como su alma. Era demasiado molesto estar conciente, así que se dejó desmayar. Le esperaba un buen dolor de cabeza cuando despertara debido al golpe, por suerte, Draco había llegado a tiempo y lo había sostenido… No tenían de otra más que entrar, ya que la rubia como elemental de hielo que era, vio avecinarse una tormenta muy fuerte. Patricia le había consolado diciendo que no podían hacer más nada por Harry que dejarlo en su cama, y esperar a que despertase, aunque, el prospecto que le esperaba, no era nada agradable.

**TBC…**


	8. Forbidden Memories

**Cap.7: ****Forbidden Memories**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y correlacionados pertenece a _Jk Rowling_, todo lo que no se le parezca, es de mi invención.

**Advertencia: **_Slash_:relaciones hombre/hombre, no flame, Lemon.

_[… __No tenían de otra más que entrar, ya que la rubia como elemental de hielo que era, vio avecinarse una tormenta muy fuerte. Patricia le había consolado diciendo que no podían hacer más nada por Harry que dejarlo en su cama, y esperar a que despertase, aunque, el prospecto que le esperaba, no era nada agradable. _

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué hacía ese hombre allí?! ¡Por Merlín! —Decía Patricia exaltada—. ¡Por qué demonios Harry no despierta! —Seguía logrando que enervarle los nervios a Draco, el cual se limitaba a estar arrodillado solícito al lado de Harry sin mediar palabra. El ojiverde estaba frío, como vacío… ¡Si Patricia no se callaba le iba a dar un ataque!

— ¡Carajo Patricia! ¡Cállate! ¡Joder! ¡Ya me estás alterando! —Soltó totalmente crispado. Volvió su atención al cuerpo, volviendo a tomar las manos—. Está muy frío… ¿Es normal? —Preguntó.

— ¿¡Y si hacemos una poción rehabilitadora y se la damos caliente!?

— Tengo una mejor idea. Le lanzamos un _Enervate _—Propuso Draco.

— ¡Es una genial idea!

— ¡Estás loca! Él está desmayado por falta de algo, no lo podemos enervar… ¡Qué pésima sanadora eres!

— Yo no critico tu trabajo —Le dijo con su orgullo herido.

— ¡Sí claro! —Contestó irónico. En ese momento, sintió como la mano se movía un poco, al minuto Harry estaba parpadeando, muy confundido. Era muy extraño, puesto que tenía tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera.

— "Mi cabeza" —Pensó llevándose una mano a la zona afectada.

— ¡Harry! —Exclamaron los dos a dúo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Algo…

— ¿Seguro? —Insistió no muy convencido de la respuesta. Harry hizo un rictus de dolor, soltándose del agarre del ojigris y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Las palabras de Voldemort le llegaron claramente. Así que otra vez estaban con eso… no salían de uno para entrar en otro… lo que no entendía era el por qué había nombrado a Draco. ¿Le había pedido que disfrutara? ¿Qué se lo iban a llevar? ¿Qué no importaba cuanto lo protegiera? ¡Maldición! —Pensaba el moreno desesperado con su cerebro trabajando más rápido de lo que podía en ese momento.

— Harry. ¿Quién era ese hombre que hablaba contigo?

— Hay que volver a Inglaterra —Espectó tratando de levantarse pero Draco se lo impidió.

— ¡No me evadas la pregunta!

— ¡No te la evado! ¡Era Voldemort! ¡Joder!

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Draco deteniéndose en el acto, al igual que Patricia.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estabas hablando con alguien a quién mataste hace ya bastante tiempo?

— ¿Yo? ¿Matarlo? ¿A él? Ajá claro… sólo sin contar el hecho de que si lo mataba me moría yo, puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? —Preguntó el ojigris.

— Yo no puedo matar a Lord Voldemort…, hay una conexión que nos une… pésele a quién le pese… en estos momentos está de vacaciones con todo pagado en el infierno, donde, tengo entendido, y no me miren como si estuviese demente; lo recibieron con honores entre bombas y platillos.

— Nadie dice que estás loco. Aunque, no creo que haya sido algo muy cuerdo haberlo llamado. ¿Te sirvió de algo? —El ojiverde respondió moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

— Tom como siempre hablando en clave.

— Pérdida de poder y tiempo. Una total catástrofe. Entonces ¿Nos vamos de nuevo a Inglaterra? Voy a arreglar todo eso. Los dejo aquí. Les agradezco no hacer ninguna locura.

— Tenemos que hablar seriamente, ya esto se me está escapando de las manos… —Murmuró el moreno sin mirar a Draco, luego de que Patricia se hubiese ido de allí.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? ¿Quién te entiende? —Preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja ligeramente molesto.

— Claro, si tú no quieres hablar, no te voy a obligar, pero te digo una cosa, esto te afectará tanto como a mí…

— ¿Ah?

— Draco, una pregunta bastante inocente: ¿Qué tanto crees saber sobre tu familia?

— Me estoy enfadando, Harry. Y es más conmigo mismo que contigo. Así que por favor, al punto —Soltó perdiendo la paciencia.

— Jaja —Se rió Malfoy, recordando de forma fugaz los viejos tiempos—. Muy Malfoy eso que acabas de decir —Draco lo miró furibundo—. ¿No te da curiosidad de saber lo que el Lord me dijo? —Inquirió sinuoso. Él sabía como comprar a Draco. Y la curiosidad de un Malfoy, iba más allá de los límites normales—. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué íbamos a hablar de tú y de mí? No Draco, yo ya te dejé las cosas en claro… mejor reformulemos la pregunta: ¿Qué sabes acerca de los _Nethilium? _

— ¿Los qué?

— ¿La organización Nethilium? —Volvió a preguntar en forma circunstancial.

— ¿Qué voy a estar sabiendo yo de eso?

— No me estás ayudando en nada, Draco —Le regañó Harry, fastidiado.

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que te ayudo si no sé que demonios es lo que me hablas?!

— Bésame.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Estás sordo? Que me be-ses

— ¿Para qué? —Volvió a preguntar. Si lo iba a besar, cuando menos quería saber el por qué.

— Demonios —Detractó el ojiverde. Agarró el brazo del rubio y lo besó. La primera reacción de éste, fue alejarse, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a sentirse ido, en trance. Parpadeó unos momentos tratando de ubicarse. Dio un paso adelante, ¿dónde estaba, Harry? Frente a él, apareció un hermoso ser. Tenía una túnica blanca, y unos ojos verdes que le recordaban a alguien:

— ¿Harry?

— Pues, no exactamente —Le respondió el desconocido.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? Y, disculpa mi curiosidad, pero ¿Por qué eres tan parecido a Harry?

— Tranquilo, estás aquí para que te responda todo lo que quieras, con calma y paciencia, ¿Deseas sentarte? —Preguntó apacible. Una sala de estar apareció con dos butacas antiguas tapizadas con motivos ornamentales. Draco sintió que ese era el Harry Potter que él había conocido hacía tiempo atrás. Unas fieras ganas de llorar le acometieron, sin embargo, decidió tragarse sus sentimientos y sentarse.

— ¿Ajá?

— ¿Dónde estamos? En el subconsciente de Harry.

— ¿Perdón?

— Me explico: Estamos en la parte no conciente de Harry Potter. O en lo más profundo de su mente, realmente, no sé, y tampoco interesa mucho.

— Ah…

— ¿Quién soy?

— ¿Quién soy? Lo único que te puedo decir es que, Harry me encerró aquí hace mucho. Creo que soy parte de su personalidad, conciencia o algo por el estilo. Si él te mandó acá es porque tiene que explicarte algo que él no puede, o simplemente no le da la regalada gana de hacer —Explicó con su clásica sonrisa a un confundido Draco.

— ¿Qué demonios es "Nethilium"?

— Según lo que he investigado, es una organización parcialmente secreta, que… adora al demonio.

— ¿Ajá…? —Soltó con incredulidad.

— Exacto… son como los mortífagos sólo que un poco más kamikaze y terroristas. No sé con que propósito se reúnen o por qué existe la dichosa organización. Lo que sí sé es que tienen una base en un espacio cero, y por eso es tan difícil encontrarlo.

— ¿Por qué andan tras Harry? —El ojiverde sonrió cómplice.

— No andan tras de mí. Andan tras de ti. Bueno, talvez, venganza, yo les arruiné una de las formas más fáciles de realizar sus 'cultos y creencias'.

— ¿El Dark Lord?

— ¡Bingo! ¡Draco! ¡Muy bien!

— ¿Por qué Harry no acabó con el Lord? —Preguntó a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con el tema que se desarrollaba.

— Porque —Comenzó un poco más oscuro—. Yo también hubiese muerto. ¿Sabes? Él no puede morir, si no lo hago yo primero. Así que lo único que hice fue dejar al maldito bastardo de Riddle sin mi sangre y mandarlo directo al infierno sin parada en el purgatorio —Le explicó.

— Estoy sin palabras.

— A pesar de lo que todo el mundo piensa, no soy masoquista, Draco.

— Pues, no lo parece.

— Vamos, sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Por mi supervivencia y la de muchos otros, el Harry que conociste tuvo que morir. Y la verdad, ya estoy un poco harto de ser el responsable de tantas muertes. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces se me sale de control —Se detuvo al ver la cara de su ex novio, le comprendía perfectamente—. No te preocupes —Le dijo sonriente, se levantó de su asiento y se acuclilló colocándole una mano la mejilla acariciándole—. Harry está bien, aunque no me creas, sí lo está.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo.

— Draco, ¿no me ves parado en frente? —Preguntó acercándosele más, sólo unos pocos milímetros separaban sus labios—. Puedes tocarme y ver que no soy un fantasma —El rubio hizo lo que le habían recomendado. Muy asustado lo besó, fue corto, pero lleno de sentimiento—. Soy yo de verdad.

— ¿Se acordará de esto?

— No lo creo…

— Lástima…

— ¿Disfruta el momento? —Preguntó divertido—. ¿Y qué más quieres saber? —Prosiguió jugando con sus dedos.

— ¿Él de verdad me ama?

— ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas, maldito?

— Perdón —Se disculpó Draco cabizbajo.

— No importa. Hay algo que el Harry corpóreo no sabe pero yo si, más que todo porque, este conocimiento era de Tom y no de Harry propiamente dicho: Draco, cielo. Tú, eres el último líder nacido de los Nethilium…, tu padre jamás iba a dejarte participar en esa maldita organización, pero, al morir… tanto él, como Voldemort, necesitan a un nuevo Líder…

— ¿Y ese alguien, soy yo?

— Sí —Le respondió preocupado.

— Maldición.

— Lo sé. Voldemort se lo dijo pero con indirectas. Antes de que te vayas, porque, ya has pasado mucho tiempo aquí. Habla con Harry aunque él no quiera hablar contigo. Haz que te escuche y no lo dejes solo. Amárralo, hechízalo, lo que se te ocurra… pero hazle que te perdone ¿vale? ¿Me lo juras? —Le preguntó sosteniéndole las manos.

— Te lo juro, aunque, no será fácil.

— No le prestes atención a sus ironías. Él no quiere ser así, pero las circunstancias lo obligan —Harry lo besó como despedida y Draco volvió a la realidad, para encontrarse encima de Harry Real en una posición poco decorosa.

— ¿Cuándo menos bájate, no? —Le soltó hiriente.

**TCB**


	9. Overrated

**Cap.8: Overrated **

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y correlacionados pertenece a _Jk Rowling_, todo lo que no se le parezca, es de mi invención.

**Advertencia: **_Slash_:relaciones hombre/hombre, no flame, Lemon.

_— No le prestes atención a sus ironías. Él no quiere ser así, pero las circunstancias lo obligan —Harry lo besó como despedida y Draco volvió a la realidad, para encontrarse encima de Harry Real en una posición poco decorosa. _

— _¿Cuándo menos bájate, no? —Le soltó hiriente. _

— Antes de hacer vas a tener que escucharme… —Le increpó Draco, levantándose un poco para evitar aplastarlo con su peso. Apoyó una de sus rodillas en medio de las piernas del ojiverde. Harry lo miraba como si en algún momento fuera a pronunciar un conjuro para matarlo.

— Habla rápido y suéltame —Imperó forcejeando con el rubio.

— No te voy a soltar. Por Merlín, Harry. Podrías haber sido un poco más valiente y habérmelo contado tú. ¡¿Estamos en peligro y tú no dices nada!? ¿O es que acaso piensas que tú solo podrás controlar la situación?

— ¿Y a ti eso que te importa? —Preguntó aún tratando de vejar el agarrare.

— Me ofendes con esa pregunta. Parecieras que no me conocieras. No estaría aquí, rogándote, sino me importaras o no me preocupara por ti…

— ¡Ahora sí te preocupas de mí!

— Siempre lo hecho. Tú fuiste quien se empeñó en desaparecer a capa y espada —Expresó con cinismo.

— ¡Mira mal nacido! ¡Hijo de tu putísima madre! —Detractó alterado—. ¡¿Quién fue quién acabó conmigo?! ¿Quién fue quién me dijo que no me amaba? ¡Que no fui más que un juguete para ti! ¡¿Y ahora me vienes a pedir que te perdone!? ¿¡Así de fácil?! ¡Serás Cara-Dura, Malfoy!

— Ni siquiera me has dejado explicarme… no fue mi intención decirte esas cosas. Pero ¡Entiéndeme! ¡La presión en ese momento me estaba volviendo loco! —Lo pegó de nuevo contra el piso ejerciendo más fuerza—. ¡Me iban a marcar y yo no podía hacer nada! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡No me iba a convertir en tu verdugo si el Lord se enteraba que salía contigo! ¡Sí! ¡Soy un imbécil! Cierto, cometí un error que hizo mucho daño. Pero estoy aquí tratando de remediarlo… ¿Cómo me remido si me huyes como la peste?

— ¿Qué quieres? Una segunda oportunidad ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— Todo el mundo se merece una, pero no, no te estoy pidiendo algo como eso. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que me oigas y luego juzgues. Soy humano, se me permite cometer errores de vez en cuando, aún siendo un Malfoy… y sé que también se pueden reparar, nos reencontramos de nuevo, y eso estoy haciendo… reparar un error castatrófico, sí, pero reparable…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas preparando esta conversación? —Le cuestionó con cínico escepticismo.

— Mírame y dime: ¿Crees que he practicado esta conversación? ¿Crees que te estoy hablando un guión aprendido? Sí, he hecho millones de hipótesis, he imaginado doscientos y más escenarios de lo que me podrías responder… ¿Por qué demonios te comportas así? Yo tomaría tu dolor y me lo tragaría si así pudiera volver a ver al Harry del que yo me enamoré hace cuatro años…

— Ese Harry, ya no existe, Malfoy… aquel Harry del que te enamoraste murió hace mucho y está enterrado muy profundo en mi mente. Estás buscando de lo que hoy queda una ilusión.

— ¿Por qué nos alejas? Es cierto que nadie tiene tu poder, pero, no puedes tener todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, sólo porque tienes temor a perdernos —Expuso soltándose y acercado sus caras mientras sus manos le apoyaban al lado de la cara vacía del moreno.

—No puedo —Le contestó con terquedad. Cerró los ojos dejando que el último Malfoy le acariciara, hacía tiempo que no sentía el contacto cálido de esas suaves manos que tanto confort le dieron en aquellos momentos de felicidad plena. Era embriagante, su aroma, su porte, su energía…

— Hay mucha gente a tu alrededor Harry. Aunque tú sientas que estás solo. Estoy yo, está Patricia, Severus, Los Weasley, Hermione… hasta el Lord siente una extraña afinidad por ti… pero, no puedes tenerlo todo en la vida…

— No puedo, Draco no puedo —Gimió con voz quebrada, el rubio había logrado saltar la barrera de su apatía con mucha facilidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes? Ábrete conmigo… sabes que estoy allí para ti, como siempre lo estuviste tú, para mí. Déjame acompañarte…

— Sí —Lo miró con ojos vidrioso, tratando de evitar la tribulación en su voz—. Tengo miedo de perderlos. Es cierto. Necesito estas SOLO. ¿Por qué no pueden entender eso? Yo sólo traigo desventuras y muerte…

— No Harry. Mírame como tú sólo sabes hacerlo y verás que no es mentira lo que te voy a decir. Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada. Si alguien es víctima aquí, ese eres tú… Harry, tú sólo has traído dichas y alegrías a mi vida. Sin ti, haría ya mucho tiempo que hubiese dejado de existir…

— Tú viste lo que te dijeron en mi conciencia. Tú eres el último de los bichos raros eso… Voldemort también me lo dijo. Tengo un mal presentimiento y me da miedo utilizar el candelabro de Salem. ¿Qué no entiendes? Si utilizo el maldito candelabro para destruirlos… alguien de mis seres queridos morirá —Le explicó al ojigris en un estado casi de delirio anhelante.

— Mira, hagamos algo, dentro de muy pocos días, será navidad. Sólo por ese día de ser. Harry-yo-lo-puedo-todo-Potter, y conviértete en un ser humano común y corriente… recupera un poco de tu humanidad… —Depositó un casto beso en su frente. Y lo miró transmitiéndole o tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por dentro. Eso era más de lo que Harry podía soportar. Llevaba días aguantándose, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decirle a Draco, que mandaba todo a la mierda y le perdonaba.

Se levantó y con un deseo incontenible atrapó sus labios en un beso ávido, necesitado, pasional, una esperanza de, por unos cortos momentos, olvidarse de todo lo existente. Quería dejar su pasado y su presente atrás. Ya no quería negarse a si mismo que no le amaba. Era una realidad prácticamente innegable e imbatible. Draco notó ese brillo de lujuria en eso precioso ojos verdes. Él no se iba a hacer de rogar… introdujo una mano bajo la camisa, volviéndole a recostar con suavidad en el piso.

Llevaban algunos minutos en eso, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta, sobresaltando a los dos inquilinos del cuarto…

— Harry, es Patricia ¿Puedes abrirme? Uno de tus elfos me dijo que estabas aquí… —El aludido se levantó del suelo arreglándose lo mejor que pudo, con su mejor cara de frustración se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó tratando de ocultar su estado ante la rubia.

— Decirte que ya compré los pasajes y arreglé lo del hospe… —Patricia se detuvo, Harry colocó su mejor sonrisa que no era más que un gesto desfigurado por concentración de demasiadas emociones, mientras Draco se revolcaba en su mala suerte—. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

— Para nada —Le respondió en tono ambiguo que le sonó a ironía, tapándose más con su túnica. Desapareció lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba pensar, largo y tendido; lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Luego de merodear un rato sin llegar a algo en concreto, decidió entrar en un pequeño cuarto. En él, sólo había un piano y un taburete. Se sentó, y colocó su cabeza a descansar en sus manos, para meditar; claro que en ese momento, lo menos que quería oír era el molesto zumbido en su cabeza.

**TBC**


	10. Katrid

**Cap.9: Katrid**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y correlacionados pertenece a _Jk Rowling_, todo lo que no se le parezca, es de mi invención.

**Advertencia: **_Slash_:relaciones hombre/hombre, no flame, Lemon.

_Luego de merodear un rato sin llegar a algo en concreto, decidió entrar en un pequeño cuarto. En él, sólo había un piano y un taburete. Se sentó, y colocó su cabeza a descansar en sus manos, para meditar; claro que en ese momento, lo menos que quería oír era el molesto zumbido en su cabeza. _

— Oye Draco, no que vaya a pecar yo de metiche pero, ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó ajena a todo.

— Nada Patricia. Cosas de la vida —Fue la inocua respuesta que recibió de su homónimo. La mujer alzó una ceja en un estado bastante desagradable de confusión…

Harry seguía mirando el piano de forma ausente. Indeciso como estaba, se debatía en si debía abrir la tapa o dejarlo todo como estaba y seguir hundiéndose en su depresión. Se alzó de hombros en un gesto de exasperación y decidió levantarla. Las teclas estaban empolvadas y amarillas. Hizo un simple conjuro y todo quedó como si jamás el tiempo hubiese pasado sobre el instrumento. Colocó los dedos en posición y dejó fluir una triste melodía. Abrió los ojos esperando lo que sucedería a continuación.

No se hizo de rogar. Cada vez que tocaba, una niña-fantasma aparecía bailando y riendo. Se detuvo con sutiliza y se dedicó a observar a la criatura.

1

— ¿Qué es eso que suena? ¿Es un piano? —Le preguntó a Patricia.

— Sí, Harry tocando el piano —Le respondió con simpleza, restándole importancia.

— ¿Sabe tocar? —Soltó sorprendido.

— Sí ¿No sabías? Es bastante bueno, a decir verdad.

— ¿Dónde está el piano?

— Segundo a la izquierda —Le respondió haciendo los gestos necesarios como complemento a su explicación.

No era muy común lo que vio cuando entró al cuarto.

— ¿Algún día vas a hablarme?

— ¿No te asusto?

— No. Realmente no menos que causas es temor… —Le respondió vacío—. ¿Quién eres?

— Yo soy… eh… je, je… —Draco se había acercado en ese momento a ver a la criatura más de cerca.

— No se detengan por mí…

— Erhg, no sé quién soy, de verdad. Antes yo vivía aquí con mis padres y mi hermano y éramos felices. Hasta que un día llegaron unos tipos con máscaras y nos destruyeron… al ver que no podían matarme, separaron mi alma de mi cuerpo —Dijo con tristeza mientras que sus ojos vacíos miraban la radiante mañana que se asomaba esplendorosa en la ventana.

— Mira Harry, ya tienes consuelo —Bromeó el ojiverde y los dos lo miraron furibundos…

— ¿Era tuyo el piano? —Decidió preguntar obviando el mal chiste de su ex.

— No, era de mi hermano. Cada vez que el tocaba, me permitía bailar. Tú me recuerdas mucho a él. También siempre andaba triste y solo. Aunque yo sé que tenía un gran corazón.

— ¿Sabes como te llamas?

— No… hace mucho tiempo que lo olvidé…

— ¿Sabes dónde está tu cuerpo?

— Descompuesto en la cripta familiar. Tengo más de cien años en este estado… jamás pude terminar el colegio… perdí a todos mi amigos. Quisiera seguir bailando y jugando pero, ahora sólo medio existo —Dijo desconsolada empezando a llorar. Harry le puso una mano en la cabeza, a pesar de no poderla tocar.

— ¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para hablar?

— No me ibas a hacer caso… pero, hoy, hoy estás feliz, extrañamente alegre…, dirás que soy una aprovechada —Le contestó apenada—. Pero, hasta hoy sentí necesidad de hablarte…

— No eres interesada. Yo te puedo ayudar a tener un cuerpo… sólo necesito algo de ti. Y si estás aquí por venganza. Yo puedo ayudarte también a tenerla, pero, te sentirás peor luego de hacerla. Te habla la voz de la experiencia…

— ¿Querrías ser mi padre? —Preguntó la niña soñadora de malla y tutú rosa.

— Se están burlando de ti —Aportó sin ser de ayuda alguna, mientras se sentaba en el piso.

— Tú serías mi otro padre —Le dijo, sacándole la lengua.

— No tengo problema en ser tu padre, encantadísimo de tener una hija tan bella como tú, pero, el que sabe de Inferis y resurrecciones milagrosas, es Harry y no yo.

— ¿Son pareja? —Preguntó con inocente malicia.

— Estamos en eso, desgraciadamente, es algo un poco desastroso.

— ¿Eres bruja? Me explico ¿tienes poderes? —Preguntó Harry, tratando de desviar el tema.

— Sep. Estudié hasta segundo años en Colegio de Salem.

— Yo me gradué de Sanador en el Colegio-Universitario de Salem —Le dijo Harry, compartiendo sus igualdades.

— ¡Genial! Por cierto, tú ¿cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó a Draco.

— Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Y yo como me puedo llamar?

— Buena pregunta… —Soltaron al unísono.

— ¿Por qué no me bautizan? Hagan una bonita elección, ya que van a ser mis padres…

— Umm… ¿Paulina?

— No me gusta.

— ¿Leica?

— ¿Por qué me quieres poner esos nombres tan horribles?

— Concuerdo totalmente con la niña —Comentó divertido Harry.

— ¿Alejandra?

— Así se llama todo el mundo —Le explicaron molestos los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Catherine.

— Ni que fuera yo francesa.

— Samantha…

— Mi hermano llamó a su perra Samantha… no me pienso llamar como un perro —Harry sonrió ante esto. Era curioso, el una vez tuvo una perra llamada Samantha…

— Katrid —Nombró el ojiverde entusiasta y los otros dos voltearon a verle—. ¿Ese si te gusta, verdad?

— Ya va… momento… ese nombre… me suena.

— Es tu verdadero nombre.

— ¿Cómo tú sabes eso? —Cuestionaron Draco y Katrid al mismo tiempo.

— Me tocaste. Soy vidente —Explicó realmente divertido con la cara de incrédulos que portaban las dos cuartas partes de su familia.

— Se me había olvidado ese punto… —El ex Gryffindor se levantó sintiendo algo, de lo que los demás se percataron poco después.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó la chica asustada, abrazándose a una pierna de Harry.

— Venga… se ha encendido otra vela del Candelabro —Reveló el ojiverde, preguntándose a quién había decidido proteger esa vez…

— ¿Y eso que es?

— Salgamos de éste cuarto… ya no tienes porque esconderte, te doy libre albedrío para que andes por la que es tu casa —Conjuró el moreno apurándoles fuera del cuarto—. Te dejo con tu _papi _Draco —Soltó mirando a un punto en específico—. Déjenme ir a ver que sucedió exactamente con el candelabro "La sangre de Voldemort debe estar causando estragos" —Pensó—. Ya regreso…

— ¿A dónde se fue?

— No lo sé. Es bueno desapareciendo así…

Draco se había encargado de presentarle a Katrid el resto de la familia, o mejor dicho, a Patricia, la cual había quedado encantada con la idea de tener una sobrina. Los elfos de igual forma habían prendados de ella. Aunque Krecher solamente se alegró que fuera sangre pura, y la aceptó con su apático modo de ser.

— Oye ¿Tienes tu varita por ahí?

— Debería…, sé que no se la llevaron en día del desmadre… No sabes lo emocionada que estoy ¡Voy a tener un cuerpo! ¡A lo mejor hasta pueda estudiar magia de nuevo! —Harry apareció traspazando la pared. Empolvado, despeinado, y algo maltrecho, pero se le veía satisfecho.

— ¡Niño! ¿Y a dónde fuiste a parar? —Le preguntó Katrid.

— Tuve un pequeño intrincado —Le sonrió diligente—. Pero, aquí está el libro que nos ayudará a darte un cuerpo. Ahora, si tuviéramos tus huesos o tus restos, te podría devolver a tu cuerpo original…

— Están en la cripta familiar —Le respondió con algo de melancolía.

— No me gusta la idea de profanar una tumba, pero…

— No sería profanar. Yo te estoy dando mi permiso ¿no? —Preguntó insegura. El moreno movió la cabeza de un lado al otro pensando en lo que le acaban de decir. Tenía coherencia…

Katrid se había convertido en la hija, amiga y compañera de Harry. Luego de haber creado un plan más o menos cuerdo, ya que el ritual tenía que hacerse en un cementerio propiamente dicho. Pasaron los días, en los que se preparaban para regresar. La niña quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, pero, sólo le dejaban escoger las cosas de su cuarto, o que se haría para la cena, del resto, estaba un poco marginada en lo que sucedía en la casa. Sólo faltaban cinco días para navidad…

Harry se había detenido un momento en sus labores para recordar…

— Bueno, ya está casi todo hecho —Comentó el moreno—. Katrid —Llamó para que se acercara—. Talvez te sientas un poco extraña, y algo de dolor también. Pero, no te preocupes, ¿ok? Yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre. Sólo diré unas pocas palabras in entendibles y con un poco de suerte te desmayarás y no sentirás nada en lo absoluto.

Harry siseó unas pocas líneas. Los cabellos de todos los presentes, utilizados como testigos; se movían a causa de la brisa mágica. Lo único que se escuchó fue un grito y todo se volvió negro…

Veinte minutos después. Todos los integrantes de la casa, se encontraban esperando a que la niña dormida, despertara.

— El problema está si no despierta —Era lo único que decía Harry frenético, hecho un manojo de nervios, sin preocuparse en ocultarlos.

— Tranquilo… se hizo todo correctamente —Dijo deteniéndole en seco. Sus constantes vueltas estaban volviéndoles loco.

— Ahh… que bien dormí —Se desemperezó la niña. Todos volvieron su atención a Katrid. Se tocó la casa y no se traspasó— ¡AH! ¡FUNCIONÓ! ¡YEI! ¡SI! ¡BRAVO! ¡SOY HUMANA DE NUEVO! —Se le lanzó a Harry encima abrazándole—. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Agradecía la chica de forma compulsiva—. ¡Por fin podré vivir! ¡Y morir!

— Bueno —Comenzó desembarazándose de su hija—. Vuelve a dormir, adécuate a tu cuerpo, que mañana nos devolvemos a Inglaterra.

— Ehem… Harr…

— ¿Sí?

— Podría… bueno… ¿dormir contigo esta noche? —Pidió abochornada. Sus mejillas ardían en un estrafalario magenta. Harry se mordió el labio, él tenía otros planes… ya se le habían chafado…— No hay problema… —Le contestó sonriéndole.

— ¡Síiii!

2

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que todos se habían retirado a descansar. Harry no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Esa noche navegaba entre pesadillas tiznadas de nada en específico. Se levantó al sentir que los terrenos de su mansión eran profanados. Tomó su varita e iba a salir cuando Katrid le detuvo.

— Los que han acabado con mi familia, hoy vienen a acabar conmigo… —Le dijo en trance. El moreno la cargó en sus brazos y bajó cautelosamente. Allí estaba Draco, se le acercó por la espalda

— 1 —Comenzó el ojiverde.

— 2 —Le siguió ya habiéndole sentido.

— ¡Desmanius!

Eran solamente dos personas… se acercaron con cautela, sus rostros estaban cubiertas con unas máscaras hechas de oro. Harry con magia las retiró. Eran humanos, pensaron todos, regañándose por su estupidez.

— Nethilium —Declaró con simpleza el moreno al ver el pentagrama invertido en las máscara—. Deben ser novicios… o algo así. Nadie cae en una trampa de forma tan estúpida —Sin esperar un poco más y de forma frívola, junto los dos cadáveres de una patada, y sin dudarlo ni un minuto—. Avada Kedavra…

**TBC**


	11. Merry Christmas

**Cap.10: ****Merry****Christmas**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y correlacionados pertenece a _Jk Rowling_, todo lo que no se le parezca, es de mi invención.

**Advertencia: **_Slash_:relaciones hombre/hombre, no flame, Lemon.

— _Nethilium —Declaró con simpleza el moreno al ver el pentagrama invertido en las máscara—. Deben ser novicios… o algo así. Nadie cae en una trampa de forma tan estúpida —Sin esperar un poco más y de forma frívola, junto los dos cadáveres de una patada, y sin dudarlo ni un minuto—. Avada Kedavra…_

En la actual residencia de Harry Potter, se encontraban en la sala; todos los habitantes de la casa. Mientras una mujer gritaba alterada, y unos ojos verdes estaban comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ LES ASESINASTE?! ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡NOS HUBIERAN SERVIDO PARA SACARLES INFORMACIÓN!

— Es la ley —Cortó de forma seca. O los matas o te matan. Aunque le hubiésemos triturado los huesos a punta de Cruciactus no hubiesen hablado. Es más, se hubiesen suicidado…

— ¡Sí como no! —Le escupió tercamente.

— ¿Qué parte de "Adoran al Demonio", osease: ORGANIZACIÓN SATÁNICA, no me has entendido? —Le preguntó de forma cruel y cínica.

— Harry tiene razón, Patricia. Hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo.

— Mis papas tienes razón, tía Pat… es más, ellos normalmente quieren morir. Papi fue caritativo y se les cumplió en sueño —Nadie podía decir que no era hija de Harry…

— Bueno —Dijo resignada.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de haber dormido menos de dos horas. Abordaron en el avión, y al llegar a Londres de nuevo, se dirigieron a la casa de los Weasley. La Madriguera. En frente estaba, lo que era ahora _La Digna Mansión Weasley. _Harry abrió la boca, Draco arqueó una ceja. La niña se preguntaba si realmente eso era un sitio habitable. Patricia sólo sonrió.

— ¡Hola! —Dijo Hermione yendo a abrazar a Patricia.

— Oye, Harry —Dijo su hija jalándole la manga para que el ojiverde bajara su metro ochenta a su metro diez—. Sé que son tus amigos de toda la vida, pero ¿es necesaria esta humillación?

— Ah… —Respondió de manera autista.

— Sus gustos siempre han sido un tanto… _excéntricos… _—Explicó el rubio no muy convencido.

— ¿Y qué, ustedes están allí pintados o qué? ¡Saluden! —Les regañó Patricia severamente.

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Mucho gusto! —Fueron diciendo Harry y Katrid.

— No es por nada pero, necesito hablar con mis padres ¡A solas! —Soltó Katrid amenazante, a Hermione. La castaña se retiró ante la mirada tan macabra de la criatura.

— Katrid —Le retó el moreno ojiverde.

— No te preocupes. También te puedes quedar. Patricia me habló de ti…

— Será unos segundos, sino te molesta —Dijo lo más agraciada que pudo.

— Bueno, está bien, pueden hablar en la sala ¿les parece bien? —Preguntó Fred alejando a Hermione quién se encontraba un poco alterada por el carácter bipolar que presentaba Katrid.

La de ojos hazel, cayó sobre sus piernas al ver la sala.

— ¿Por qué Hermione a permitido que hagan esto? —Murmuró Harry tratando de no pisar o mover nada. Después de todo, había sido Fred Weasley quién sugirió que hablaran en la sala… eso no podía traer nada bueno.

— ¡No te sientes! —Jaló Harry a su hija—. _¡Piro Destructo!_ —Conjuró y todas las bromas de los gemelos comenzaron a desaparecer.

1

— Patricia… hemos llegado a la determinada conclusión de que, no nos podemos quedar aquí.

— ¡Piensen! ¡Aquí nadie les podrá descubrir!

— Aquí estamos en más peligro que en cualquier otra parte. Si bajamos la guarda terminaremos siendo los conejillos de india de los gemelos —Trató de razonar el ojiverde aterrado. Sabía todos los males que esos dos locos, buena gente, nadie se los negaba. Podían causar. Temía por la salubridad de su hija.

— ¡Propongo que pasemos la noche acampando en el patio y luego nos busquemos una casa pequeña y la atiborremos de hechizos! —Soltó en carerilla la niña desesperada.

— Buena idea… Paty, si te quieres quedar aquí, no nos sentiremos ofendidos.

Luego de unas cuantas discusiones con la familia dueña del _hogar _y un susto al recomendar que Katrid dormiría en otro cuarto. La distribución quedó con que Patricia dormiría con Ginevra Weasley y Draco, Harry y Katrid, dormirían en otra habitación.

Luego de las revisiones pertinentes y unos cuantos hechizos por parte de Harry y Draco, se relajaron, viendo que el cuarto no era extravagante ni pesado. Las paredes eran blancas, y sólo había unas pocas cosas acompañando a la cama. Dejaron las maletas en un rincón y se sentaron en el piso a descansar del movidito viaje.

— No creo poder dormir luego de todo esto…

— Tranquila, nosotros no dormiremos por ti —Le confortaron al unísono Harry y Draco.

— No quiero salir de esta habitación. Sé que estoy algo melindre pero ¿Podría recomendar salir a comer en otro lado?

— Eso tenía pensado antes de que lo propusieras, cielo… he estado demasiado tiempo con los gemelos como para comer algo que no es preparado por la señora Weasley.

— ¿Y qué hacemos, mientras tanto? —Preguntó Draco.

— Ya sé, juguemos a la guija e invoquemos a un espíritu malvado que les persiga, en venganza por habernos tratado de hechizar…

— Katrinna… —Le retó por su nombre completo—. Sé que soy una mala influencia, pero ¿se puede sabes de dónde demonios sacas esas ideas?

— Bueno, sigamos hablando y analicemos concienzudamente que hechizos rodearan nuestro nuevo hogar —Propuso la chica hablando de forma impecable tratando de enmendar su error. Harry miró a Draco, y éste se alzó de hombros.

2

Habían decidido ocupar la Antigua Mansión Malfoy. Nada mejor en protecciones que ella. Sólo un Malfoy (o en su defecto a quién éstos quisieran dejar entrar) podían penetrar sus gruesos muros. Sólo había que reforzar los antiguos conjuros y lanzar otros nuevos, por aquello de que nunca se lo suficientemente paranoico, cuando se es perseguido.

— ¡Parecen una familia! —Exclamó Ron alarmado ante la cercanía y la complicidad que presentaban Harry y Draco.

— La niña parece que fuese su hija —Le secundó Mione nada exaltada ante que su mejor amigo siguiera su relación con Malfoy. Sólo pensaba que habían terminado en malos términos antes de la graduación…

— Lo son, Draco y Harry decidieron adoptar a Katrid… —Les respondió Patricia observándolos con una sonrisa a través de la ventana. Ron se desmayó.

Harry se encontraba sentado en los jardines más próximos a la Mansión Weasley. Mirando una llama en su mano, mientras que Draco muy cerca y con sus manos libres enlazadas en el piso, charlaban confidentes, mientras que Katrid leía boca abajo, interviniendo apropiadamente de vez en cuando en la conversación.

— ¿Tan difícil es de creerlo? Que solamente lo sepamos nosotros no significa que no mantenga el mismo significado…

— No tiene nada de malo, sólo que pensé que habían terminado…

— Pues, ya ves que no.

— Ello dos, ¿cómo? ¡Eso no es posible! —Dijo Ron comenzado a caer presa de la locura. Sólo quería ir y ahorcar a Harry por haber cometido tal acto.

— Bueno, Ronald, ni los veas, porque es la única realidad que existe. Y ni te atrevas a hacerles un comentario hiriente… ya bastante tienen con todo lo demás… ignórales, el mundo será más feliz si haces eso…

3

Veinticuatro de diciembre del presente año. La recién formada familia Malfoy-Potter, se encontraba en la sala del fuego, disfrutando del después de la cena de navidad, tomando un espeso, espumoso y delicioso chocolate con leche, mientras hablaban temas carentes de trascendentalidad tales como, quidditch, moda o afines.

La una de la mañana los sorprendió infragantes. Katrid luego de haberle dados sus presentes de navidad, se había disculpado, poniendo de excusa la antelada invitación del ministro de Francia y de Patricia a pasara lo que quedaba de noche en la maravillosa torre Effeil, dejando a la pareja en la intimidad solitaria y acogedora del hogar.

Los tórtolos habían tenido el mismo ascenso de cursilería y aún sin saberlo, se habían regalado: anillos de compromiso. Fue una sorpresa un tanto chocante, aunque luego habían terminado riéndose. Par de anillos para cada uno, bueno, cuando menos tendrían repuesto en caso de pérdida inminente de dichos.

Harry se encontraba sentado en el piso sirviéndose de Draco como reposa espalda. El rubio lo envolvía completamente, sin asfixiarlo, abrazándole con suavidad, permitiéndole que su cabeza descansara en su cuello. Contemplaban el elemento del ojiverde perdidos, las tazas de chocolates habían quedado olvidadas hacía ya rato, en sus propias expectaciones.

Draco comenzó a besar el terso cuello de su pareja, causando una risilla tonta de su parte. El moreno se volteó y se fundieron en un fabuloso beso que los trasladó directo al mundo de las fantasías. Les encantaba sentirse, era maravilloso; todas las sensaciones se a galopaban, sin tregua en sus cuerpos haciéndoles sentir llenos de vida… haciéndole olvidar todo lo maligno de la vida…

— Espera…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó en un jadeo estrangulado…

— Es capaz de llegar alguien… vámonos de aquí —Dijo volviéndole a besar. El moreno los trasportó a otro lugar. Era un cuarto cálido, sin caer en la opresión Gryffindor. El Slytherin no preguntó dónde estaban, tampoco le importaba, se encontraba más ocupado tratando de recorrer cada minúsculo recoveco del cuerpo de su amante. Disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento que estaba seguro, no se repetiría en mucho tiempo. No por falta de ganas, sino por falta de tiempo y momentos…

La ropa hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un impedimento para que sus cuerpos se rozaran libremente y la temperatura comenzara a subir. Los gemidos comenzaron a mezclarse entre besos, abrazos y caricias envuelta en un cúmulo de carne que no hacía distinción de cuerpos.

Estimuló un buen rato el miembro de Harry sin dejarle llegar al clímax en ningún momento, para la frustración de su novio. Una vez que Draco estuvo lo suficientemente excitado para penetrar con más facilidad a Harry, y éste estuvo dilatado para no hacerle sufrir demasiado. Se deslizaron suavemente comenzando con dificultades, para terminar en la perfecta compenetración de sus cuerpos. Calzaban como un rompecabezas. Cada pieza en su lugar…, el cuerpo de Harry parecía adaptarte con perfección pasmante al del rubio, logrando un sublime momento.

Se mantuvieron un buen rato con salidas y entradas rítmicas, calmadas pero profundas, logrando un placer que estaba logran obnubilar por completo los sentidos del Gryffindor. Cada vez que el miembro de Draco rozaba sus puntos débiles, sentía como el fuego lo envolvía de forma que nunca lo había hecho antes. Cerró los ojos al sentir el primer orgasmo llegar. Se mordió los labios, delirante…

— No te cortes, gime… me encanta oírte gemir de placer —Le dijo con un tono de voz cargado de deseo, atrayéndole más a su cuerpo, siguiendo de la misma manera.

Poco después, sin poder, ni querer evitarlo más; explotó en el interior del moreno, sintiéndose en el mayor de los éxtasis…

Cayeron exhaustos en la cama. Largo rato estuvieron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. No había palabras para describir el maravilloso momento que habían acabado de vivir…, no querían romper la tranquilidad casi celestial que se había cernido sobre ellos.

— Draco…

— ¿Umm? —Le respondió con los ojos a medio abrir, Morfeo estaba reclamándolo de vuelta a su reino.

— Fue maravilloso —Fue lo único que atinó a decir, sonrojándose como quinceañera; mientras jugaba torpemente con sus dedos.

— Feliz navidad, Harry —Concedió con simpleza dándole un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

Draco abrazó el cuerpo aún febril del ojiverde para entregarse al mundo de los sueños. Harry se agazapó más buscando protección y sintiéndose potencialmente indefenso ante la oscuridad que ahora les rodeaba.

— ¿Qué necesitas para dormir? —Le preguntó suavemente con los ojos cerrados, un tiempo después.

— No lo sé… —Respondió sintiéndose estúpido.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— Quiero dormir… —Se sinceró. El rubio se levantó.

— Volvamos a casa, y allí te daré una poción para dormir. ¿Está bien? —El pelinegro asintió desanimado…

— Hey… no pasa nada. Además, hay que estar allí cuando Katrid regrese.

Harry rió cómplice. Tenía razón…

**TBC**


	12. What happen hear? A call Phone!

**Cap.11 What happen hear? A call Phone!**

**Disclaimer:** ...

**Advertencia:** Slash!

**Parejas:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel .../Flash Back  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Yo también te amo –Dándole un beso en la cabeza, pensando que no sería fácil y que si Tom decía la verdad, y pensaban arrebatárselo, lo cual Él no lo permitiría, en todo caso de que ocurriera, cuando menos, aprovecharía al máximo a su amante y amigo-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unos rayos de el sol se asomaban tímidamente en los véntales de una habitación donde se encontraban dos personas durmiendo placidamente, olvidados de todo el mundo que los rodea, es un 25 de diciembre y Harry Potter se estaba levantando, cuando se intentó levantar, sintió un peso que se lo impedía, es decir Draco aún dormía de lo más tranquilo utilizando a Harry vilmente de almohada, lo que hizo al moreno sonreír, en ese momento, al moreno le iba a dar por tirar a Draco de la cama, pero no le dio tiempo, por que el rubio abrió los ojos, aún muy dormido, este reprimió un bostezo...  
  
-Bueno días –Le dijo el moreno, con un beso en la mejilla- Dormiste bien? No creo que mi pecho sea una buena almohada? –Dijo, y se echó a reír lanzándole una Almohada al rubio, y este se la devolvió-  
  
-No pues en realidad eres pésima Almohada, pero si dormí bien y tú –dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama-  
  
-Como bebé, que hora serán? –Dijo buscando el reloj sin conseguirlo-  
  
-Por cierto, donde estamos? Este cuarto no es en mi casa jamás y nunca.  
  
-Fue mi proyecto de Graduación... Como una Tesis muggle...  
  
-Annnn, Harry que es una Tesis?  
  
-Es un trabajo que tienes que hacer para graduarte y yo hice un cuarto, en la nada... o yo opino que está en la nada, por que no hay puerta y no se donde demonios está.  
  
-Me encanta tus "Explicaciones" creas algo y no sabes, siquiera donde está...  
  
-Bueno, deberíamos regresar, no crees? –Dijo el moreno pasándole, la ropa, bueno el pantalón...- te tendrás que vestir con mi ropa, en el closet debe haber algo que te quede, me voy a bañar  
  
-seguro, don't worry... -Bueno, se bañaron, desayunaron y volvieron a su casa, el la cual estaban, Patricia y Katrid hablando de algo que les sonó como han vuelto a atacar, y lo peor, han sido muggles!-  
  
-Cómo? –Dijo el rubio-  
  
-Harry, Draco! Que bueno que llegaron, donde demonios estaban? –Dijo Patricia, preguntando sin descaro alguno-  
  
-Nos vamos por 5 horas aproximadamente y ya todo está patas arriba? –Dijo el moreno, viendo el Profeta proporcionado por Katrid-  
  
-Así que les dio por atacar muggles... -Dijo el ojos grises-  
  
-Esto se me está volviendo muy familiar...  
  
-Lo dices por el Lord? –Preguntó Draco, Harry simplemente asintió-  
  
-Bueno por algo tenían que empezar, no? –Aclaró Patricia- aunque son poco originales...  
  
-Ja, ja –Se rió amargamente Harry-  
  
-Y no me van a decir donde estaban? –Siguió la rubia-  
  
-Chama, si que eres metía... -Le dijo Draco, sonriéndole-  
  
-Bueno, yo también quiero saber –Le dijo Katrid poniendo cara de perro abandonado-  
  
-Estaba mostrándole a Draco, mi proyecto de Tesis –Dijo Harry retándole importancia-  
  
-Toda la noche... ese lugar? –Dijo la ojiazul indagando-  
  
-Algún problema? –Preguntó Harry inocente-  
  
-Jeje, no por supuesto, que no, entonces qué? A proporcionar la carrera de auroria, de nuevo?  
  
-de que nos servirían novatos, simplemente traería más muertes... -les cortó Harry-  
  
-Y que tienes pensado tú, que sea "El niño que vivió vs los Illuminatis? –Dijo Patricia incrédula-  
  
-Claro que no...  
  
-Por qué no llaman a la orden? –Preguntó Katrid-  
  
-Que orden? –Dijo Draco-  
  
-La Orden del Fénix  
  
-Eso de que serviría? Desde que Albus Dumbledore murió, eso se disolvió (N/A: bueno ya era hora de que descansara en paz, no?) Solo quedan, Tonks, Remus, Arabella, Mundungus, Severus y ojoloco que está en un ancianato más loco que nunca... -Dijo Harry-  
  
-De algo servirá, no? –Dijo Draco como dudando-  
  
-Si claro una cuerda de ancianos... sin ofender a nadie... los únicos que servirian, más o menos serían, Tonks, Remus, Severus y Arabella... –Dijo pensando en Severus, que se lo oía sería su fin, Draco comprendió y sonrió-  
  
-Pero podremos, usar sus conocimientos... -Seguía tercamente Katrid-  
  
-Que conocimientos que no me has oído que yo llevo, como 2 años y medio tratando de averiguar quienes demonios son y nada de nada?  
  
-Claro si los matas, sin siquiera dejarles dar una explicación –Dijo Patricia recordando el incidente de la otra vez-  
  
-Si claro, su explicación sería el Avada Kedavra o el Morte... (N/A: una maldición que se había encontrado que era aún más poderosa que la Avada) –Dijo Draco, mirando malamente a Patricia-  
  
-Bueno, entonces que proponen, que vuelvan a ataca y dejar a uno sin alma y atraparla y después hacerla que nos proporcione información? –Dijo Harry irónicamente, y Katrid ensombreció ya que eso era lo que le habían hecho a ella-  
  
-No, mejor pensemos en otra cosa –Dijo la niña que no quería ver ese acto jamás-  
  
-Bueno... -De repente Patricia Prendió la Tv- en la cual decían-  
  
-'Ataques en varios lugares del mundo, personas enmascaradas, ya van más de 150 muertos en solo 1 día est...' –Pero Patricia lo apagó-  
  
-Debemos saber, que lugares exactamente están atacando –Dijo Draco Rápidamente-  
  
-Lo sabemos pero el problema es que en las noticias no han más que dicho, que "en varios lugares" ósea deben ser muchos –Recalcó Katrid-  
  
-No, eso si que no es así, ellos no matan a personas, ni acometen en lugares, como lo hacían, los Mortífagos de Voldemort –Estremecimiento general, excepto por la niña- Por dios dejen de temerle a ese nombre, no estará muerto pero no se les va a aparecer el la noche –Dijo Harry perdiendo el quicio-  
  
-Por que tenerle miedo a un nombre, eso solo acrecienta el miedo hacia dicha cosa o en este caso persona –Dijo la niña, que ya estaba enterada de lo del problema con el Lord oscuro-  
  
-Muy 'Mione -aclaró Harry sonriente-  
  
Gracias –Dijo Katrid, pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó, Harry fue más rápido que todos y lo agarró-  
  
-Aló, quién habla? –Exigió Harry-  
  
-'Así que lo lograste, quien lo diría...? Pero no te va a durar mucho y lo sabes' –Dijo una vos ronca y que no se escuchaba bien por que pareciera que estuviera hablando por medio de papel aluminio, pero igual Harry lo reconoció y dijo-  
  
-Jaja, que buena broma, que no me da nada de gracia, y tu celoso, lamento que no te salieran las cosas querías, pero te llevo la delantera desde hace tiempo...  
  
-Si claro, yo soy un Illuminati amor, quieras o no, voy a conseguir lo que quiero –Dijo la voz, pero Harry ya se había hartado de la conversación-  
  
-Anda a joder a otro lado, lamento tu frustración y se muy bien quien eres y como conseguiste donde estoy, me trae sin cuidado, pero deja ya mi vida en paz, que no te bastó toda la universidad para empezar ahora también?  
  
-Que te puedo decir, "cariño" simplemente te llamo para advertir que piensa rápido no te queda mucho tiempo, si no quieres perder así que Bye, cielo –trancó el teléfono y Harry tiró el maldito teléfono, lanzando una maldición por todo lo alto-  
  
-Harry que pasó? –Preguntó Draco preocupado-  
  
-Tengo que ir a buscar a Severus... -Con esto desapareció y se fue dejando a los demás con muchas preguntas que sabían que no a todas les iban a encontrar respuesta-  
  
TBC...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me dejas un Review anda shi?


	13. Así que decidiste dar la cara? No espere...

Cap.12 Así que decidiste dar la cara? No esperes la otra mejilla...  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever...  
  
Advertencia: Slash!  
  
Parejas: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.  
  
"..." Pensamientos  
  
'...' Llamadas telefónicas  
  
(...) Parsel  
  
.../Flash Back  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Harry que pasó? –Preguntó Draco preocupado-  
  
-Tengo que ir a buscar a Severus... -Con esto desapareció y se fue dejando a los demás con muchas preguntas que sabían que no a todas les iban a encontrar respuesta-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry entraba en una casa hecho una furia, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, venía como alma que se la llevaba el diablo, en eso apareció una elfa, que se fue con mucho cuidado con lo que iba a hablar, ya que sabía que cuando el muchacho estaba así, podía ser peligroso...  
  
-Amo Harry, que se le ofrece –Preguntó la elfina una poco asustada-  
  
-Donde está Severus? –Preguntó Harry escupiendo las palabras-  
  
-Pues...  
  
-Aquí estoy, Harry no cause un desastre –Dijo un hombre mayor, vestido con una túnica negra- Que pasó –Preguntó Severus sin rodeos, para que el se apareciera ahí si no es obligado es por algo malo, muy malo pasó-  
  
-Severus, Alexander me volvió a conseguir... (N/A: Una de mis explicaciones raras: Alexander, fue el chamo que llamó a Harry por Telf....) y los ataques muggles, ellos se vuelven a mover y ahora Albus Dumbledore no está y la orden se desvaneció y...y...y  
  
-Y si no te calmas te va a dar un infarto –Dijo el moreno de ojos negros, a Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sentándolo en una silla- Tranquilo Harry... tampoco es que esta guerra la vas a pelear tu solo, además ya esta no es tu guerra...  
  
-Coño Severus... ya me metieron en ella, además tengo que acabar con Alexander...  
  
-Harry... Harry, estresándote no va a surgir nada bueno –Dijo Severus, aunque sabía que estaba hablando con la pared-  
  
-Estresándome?! Severus no estoy estresado estoy preocupado, ayer pasé una de las mejores noches de mi vida y en la mañana me entero de que una cuerda de desquiciados adoradores de Satanás quieren acabar con la humanidad por que no tienen nada mejor que hacer y recibo una llamada de un loco que está frenéticamente obsesionado con mi cuerpo y quiere acabar con aquellas personas que se me quieren acercar por que alega que soy de Él y de nadie más –Severus solo lo miraba divertido, sabia que Harry tenía toda la razón pero como hablaba y las palabras que usaba hiciera que pareciera una novela- Dime que demonios hice yo cuando nací para terminar así?  
  
-Hay Harry, pues que quieres que te diga, yo se que esto se te safó, pero que paso anoche de interesante? –Dijo Severus mirando las expresiones y disfrutando con la cara de Harry pasaba por todos los colore existentes-  
  
-Algo especial para mí, no para los demás –Dijo mirando a Severus malamente-  
  
-Aja, y esa noche está relacionada con cierto rubio de ojos grises, al cual responde al nombre de "Draco Malfoy" y es mi ahijado? –Siguió el moreno para molestar a Harry y que se olvidara un poco del problema-  
  
-Lo estás haciendo apropósito y no te voy a contestar –Dijo Harry fucsia-  
  
-Bueno, peor para ti, el que calla otorga –Siguió Severus-  
  
-Argh! –Fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry-  
  
-Bueno y para que viniste no creo que quisieras desahogarte, si no ya lo hubieras hecho hace mucho, Para que soy bueno?  
  
-Para muchas cosas –Dijo Harry bajito- Que tanto queda de la orden del fénix?  
  
-Ummm, no mucha gente... Tonks, Lupin, Mundungus murió hace poco tiempo, Arabella está muy enferma, y yo... -Harry suspiró, cansado, las cosas no estaban saliendo como el hubiera deseado-  
  
-Crees que puedas contactar, a moony y a Tonks? –Preguntó Harry-  
  
-Harry... no creo que te podamos servir de mucho... -Dijo Severus cansado-  
  
-No los quiero en el campo de batalla... lo quiero buscando información, Remus y tu son buenos en eso... y Tonks está aun "joven", entiéndeme, no hay aurores... y para abrir de nuevo esa carrera sería más un estorbo que una ayuda, un poco de principiantes tratando de vencer a unos suicidad con 20 años de entrenamiento –Y Severus entendió el punto del moreno, sería enviarlos a una muerte segura-  
  
-Lamento no poderte ser de ayuda, hijo –Le dijo Severus y Harry se paró de la silla y se arrodilló en donde el hombre estaba sentado y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Severus...-  
  
-Con acompañarme, y estar siempre para mí, es más que suficiente... -Dijo Harry-  
  
-Harry regresa a tu casa, en New York ese es el punto principal renueva barreras y no sería mala idea de que trataras de hablar con el Lord y lo sobornaras para sacarle algo, el ministerio está vuelto un lío y no creo que tengas que trabajar... además tu no eres auror, eres Medimago, has lo que te digo... llévate a Draco y a la que has adoptado como tú hija, yo trataré de encontrar a Tonks y a Lupin, y en cuanto los tenga te los llevo... estás mas seguro en aquella casa que aquí en Londres y ahora otra vez con el degenerado ese... -Dijo Severus agarrando a Harry por los brazos, y levantándolo-  
  
-Demonios Severus que ladilla mudarme otra vez! –Dijo Harry mosqueado, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor y Harry cayó en cuenta de algo- "Como Severus sabe de Katrid?"  
  
-Ya no le des vueltas a eso... y anda hacer lo que te digo, si te atacan procura matar con la Morte y no con la avada, preferiblemente no salas, de tu casa –Decía Severus preocupado-  
  
-Oye!!!!! Ya dejé de tener 15 años sabes! –Dijo Harry a el le molestaba desde siempre que le trataran como un niño-  
  
-A mi eso me vale, te lo digo pro que siempre se te olvida, ahora vete, envía regularmente a esa pedazo de cosa que tiene como nombre Dark, mandándome reportes de cómo van las cosas...  
  
-Alguna vez vas a aceptar a mi serpiente, ella te quiere mucho, además ella te quiere mucho –Harry después de decir esto le sacó la lengua a Severus y desapareció diciendo "Que haría sin ti" cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy, en la cual todo el mundo se preguntaba como había podido desaparecer de allí, con todas las protecciones que tenía la casa, cuando este apareció, lo primero que hizo fue decir -Un momento, ya van déjenme llegar, si voy a responder a todas las preguntas que tengan-  
  
-Aja si para que fuiste a ver a Severus? –Fue lo primero que preguntó Draco-  
  
-Para ver que hacía y para ver si podía contactar a unas personas, nos devolvemos a New York, ya hice todo lo que pude pero, Severus no me dejó abrir la boca, allí está el centro de los problemas...  
  
-Los Weasley, se van a New York a resolver los problemas que se les vienen encima –Dijo Patricia presentándose en la sala-  
  
-Lo lamento, que se busquen otra casa, a esa gente en "MI" casa no los quiero... -Dijo Katrid y allí sabían que no podían hacer nada, por que aparte de ser la hija de Harry esa casa era totalmente de ella-  
  
-Tranquila... -Dijo Draco con una gota en la nuca- Oye a veces se te sale lo Harry-  
  
-Que demonios dices amor? –Dijo Harry fulminando a Draco con la mirada-  
  
-Nada cielo, nada solamente pensaba en voz alta –Al ver la mirada de Harry- entonces qué? Según Severus tenemos regresarnos de nuevo a New York por que allá estamos más seguros y todo lo demás...  
  
-Pues si algo así...  
  
-Quién fue quien te llamó? –Preguntó Katrid ingenuamente, y Harry torció una mueca-  
  
-A ese lo podemos dejar fuera de esto... -Dijo Harry, evadiendo la pregunta-  
  
-Por qué? –Preguntó Draco-  
  
-Es mejor para todos –Mustió Harry y subió a su habitación ya Draco se echó a correr tras Harry antes de que se encerrara con conjuros que solo el sabía pronunciar-  
  
-Harry! –Dijo este metiendo un pie dentro de la puerta para que este no trancara-  
  
-Pasa, pero no se lo vallas a contar a más nadie –Lo jaló dentro de la habitación de Draco por cierto y el rubio se acostó en su cama y Harry pensaba como empezar- Se que te vas a molestar, pero... -Dijo subiéndose en la cama y poniéndose encima de Draco sin dejar caer su peso encima de este- Pero el es un joven que me lleva molestando desde que entré en la universidad-  
  
-Oye! Ese puesto es mío y de nadie más! –Dijo el rubio haciendo que se ofendía-  
  
-Si eso te molestó el tipo está loco y te juro que no se como hizo para enterarse de lo nuestro pero el chiste es que lo hizo...  
  
-Aja y??????  
  
-Bueno que el tiene un pequeña obsesión conmigo, el cree que "le pertenezco" –Dijo el moreno arrugando el ceño- Tres veces me a tratado de violar por así decirlo –y el rubio arqueó una ceja- una me le escapé yo dejándolo más o menos grave y otras dos me salvó Severus dejándolo una vez en coma...  
  
-QUÉ?!!! –Dijo el rubio- tienes una suerte!!!!  
  
-yo no diría suerte –y Draco empezó a besar a Harry- No te bastó con lo de anoche? –Dijo el moreno el cual le guiñó un ojo, pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta sin tocar y Harry por poco y no se cae de la cama, y el rubio en un intento de sostenerlo, al final terminaron los dos en el suelo Draco encima del pobre Harry- si? –Inquirió en forma de preguntar que, que deseaba-  
  
-Interrumpo algo? –Dijo Katrid muy roja-  
  
-No –Dijo Harry- Draco bájate, no me dejas respirar!!! –Y Draco se bajó disculpándose- Entonces?  
  
-Ah!!!! no era para saber cuando nos íbamos a New York, pero mejor le pregunto a Patricia –Dijo saliendo del cuarto-  
  
-Me imagino que tendremos que esperar hasta la próximas navidades, no? –Dijo Draco-  
  
-Si posiblemente, oye no te quieres quedar aquí conmigo, hablando y mirando el techo?  
  
-Seguro –Dijo volviéndose a acostar-  
  
-Draco, te quería proponer algo...  
  
-Si?  
  
-Que si cuando termine esta guerra, te gustaría casarte conmigo? En todo caso de salir ilesos y vivos de esta –Dijo el moreno dudando-  
  
-Claro que si, Por supuesto que acepto! –Dijo tirándosele encima a Harry y besándolo-  
  
-Pues, que te parece si nos vamos mañana? –Dijo el moreno-  
  
-A casarnos? –Preguntó el rubio, esperanzado-  
  
-No! -Y tiró a Draco de la cama- A New York!  
  
-A perdón –Dijo sobándose la cabeza, entre charlas, besos y caricias se hicieron las once de la noche y nuestra pareja decidió dormir mañana saldrían a despejar la mente, pero sin nadie más de lamparita, si las chicas querían salir sería por sus lado, a la mañana siguiente, los chicos se fueron por su lado y las chicas que también querían salir se fueron por otro, los chicos decidieron ir por Londres muggle, caminar, ver tiendas, y así lo hicieron, después cuando el hambre se hizo evidente, comieron en un pequeño restaurante, y después iban por un parque los dos juntos y el poco de muggles viéndolos malamente, pero cuando eran como las 4:00 de la tarde, y seguían caminando por el parque, diciendo tonterías y riéndose de las plantas carnívoras muggles, entonces si ven una mágica se mueren, decía Draco, pero mientras caminaban se encontraron a alguien, al que Harry no precisamente quería ver-  
  
-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí –Dijo el desconocido, Draco alzó una ceja y Harry se puso de mal humor- No me piensas saludar? –Dijo fulminando con la mirada al rubio-  
  
-Qué demonios haces aquí? Qué no tienes nada que hacer? –Dijo Harry, al muchacho que tenía unos ojos grises oscuros y el cabello liso corto de color negro grisáceo, esbelto, Blanco, y del tamaño de los otros dos-  
  
-Pues me los encontré de pura casualidad Harry –Dijo Alexander-  
  
-Para ti soy Potter, nunca te di permiso para que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila –Dijo Harry empezando a molestarse- Si no tienes nada que hacer, lárgate Manson.  
  
-Hay Potter, ya te molestaste, estás batiendo, tu record, pero créeme que tengo mucha paciencia y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero –Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-  
  
-FUERA! –Gritó Harry ya fuera de sus casillas, cuando Harry se iba a soltar del brazo de Draco para lanzársele encima al muy maldito, desapareció pero antes de eso dijo-  
  
-Harry, Te doy una pista de nuestro siguiente movimiento, hay muchas personas que tu aprecias, pero no se pueden mover –Diciendo esto se desapareció-  
  
-Maldición, no soy bueno para acertijos! –Dijo Harry sentándose en el piso, Draco también se bajó y lo abrazó, sabía que al moreno le afectaban mucho estás cosas y entonces lo abrazó, pero cuando alguien pasaba los miraban mal y Draco no estaba de humor para nada, así que se le salió el apellido Malfoy y dijo al último que los miró-  
  
-Tienen algún problema? o es que no tienen una vida por la cual velar, malditos muggles, si no les gusta por que son tan estúpidos y atrasados mentales, no vean, LARGO! –Levantó a Harry de la mano y lo agarró por la cintura, besándolo, sorprendiendo al moreno, solo para que los demás quedaran con la boca abierta, y se marcharan ofendidos, necesitaban tiempo juntos, no estar siendo observados siempre por ser dos hombres juntos se fueron, con un Harry sumamente alterado y un Draco sumamente molesto, pero consolando a Harry...-  
  
TBC... 


	14. Ataque en el cementerio… quieres probar ...

Cap.13 Ataque en el cementerio... quieres probar mi poder?  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever...  
  
Advertencia: Slash!  
  
Parejas: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.  
  
"..." Pensamientos  
  
'...' Llamadas telefónicas  
  
(...) Parsel  
  
.../Flash Back  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Tienen algún problema? o es que no tienen una vida por la cual velar, malditos muggles, si no les gusta por que son tan estúpidos y atrasados mentales, no vean, LARGO! –Levantó a Harry de la mano y lo agarró por la cintura, besándolo, sorprendiendo al moreno, solo para que los demás quedaran con la boca abierta, y se marcharan ofendidos, necesitaban tiempo juntos, no estar siendo observados siempre por ser dos hombres juntos se fueron, con un Harry sumamente alterado y un Draco sumamente molesto, pero consolando a Harry...-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Ya basta, Draco, Ya basta! –Dijo Harry bastante estresado, ni el mismo sabía lo que le pasaba, volver a ver a Alexander lo había descolocado totalmente- El que sigas como estás no va a cambiar las cosas  
  
-Pero el muy maldito! Ósea Harry! Por dios, el bicho es estresante.  
  
-"a ti lo que te molestó fue la actitud de los muggles... sabía que debimos haber ido a un lugar mágico..." –Pensaba Harry sumamente trastornado, la presión de Draco, la pelea contra los Illuminatis y Alexander, todo eso se le estaba, acumulando, y esa presión no podía ser nada buena, terminaría explotando y haciéndole daño a alguien- Cálmate amor –Le decía Harry acariciándole el cabello y aunque el estaba peor que el rubio, nunca lo admitiría-  
  
-Mierda...! –Exclamó Katrid el cual estaba espiando junto con Patricia la puerta- Harry tiene nervios de Titanio...  
  
-De titanio? No hablarás enserio, Harry tiene nervios de vidrio pero alguien tiene que estar sereno, pero Alexander siempre lo descontrola...  
  
-Igual, eso es todo un reto, yo estaría llorando o rompiendo lo primero que encuentro...  
  
-No querrás estar cuando Harry se sale de control, el no rompe una cosa, el destruye una cuadra completa... -Dijo Patricia, recordando como Severus había tenido que casi matar a Harry para que bajara un poco sus defensas...-  
  
-Si van a pasar háganlo de una buena vez –Dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y haciendo que las dos chicas que cayeran- Saben que no es bueno espiar?  
  
-Perdón –Se disculpó Katrid- Yo solo venía a preguntar a que hora nos íbamos, los vi hablando y mi curiosidad fue más grande que mi cordura, si me dicen el acertijo yo lo puedo descifrar soy buena en eso...  
  
-Donde hay muchas personas que yo quiero pero no se pueden mover? -Dijo Harry-  
  
-ummmmm... déjame pensarle un rato, y te juro que yo lo descubriré –Dijo la joven- entonces nos vamos? –Dijo sonriendo-  
  
-Seguro –Dijo Harry-  
  
-Y como se supone... -Harry sacó un anillo (N/A: no, no es el de compromiso de Draco) y lo lanzó al aire-  
  
-Tienen todo aquí? –Preguntó Harry atajando el anillo-  
  
-Si –Contestaron todos al unísono-  
  
-Vale, "SNAKE BLACK!" –Gritó, y el anillo brilló atrapándolos a todos era como una especie de trasladador pero estaba diseñado única y exclusivamente para el uso de Harry y para llegar a su casa-  
  
-Uh? Llegamos? –Preguntó Katrid un poco desencajada de la historia, Harry simplemente guardó el anillo en su bolsillo-  
  
-No podíamos haber usado eso, en vez de viajar en un avión? –Dijo Patricia-  
  
-Esto solamente es de venida no de ida –Respondió Harry, y una serpiente apareció trepando la pierna del moreno, y siseando-  
  
-Oye déjame llegar, ya no empieces... yo no tengo la culpa de eso... no voy hacer eso... -Decía a la serpiente, que le respondía que le hablara en Parsel por que no le entendía-  
  
-Personas apreciadas para Harry pero que no se pueden mover –Decía Katrid, omitiendo como el moreno se había puesto a discutir con la serpiente en parsel y los demás lo miraban con mala cara- "en un hospital las personas no se pueden mover, pero me parece lo más idiota del mundo a demás no todo el mundo está parapléjico en un hospital... en que otro lugar... un momento... cemento? Allí la gente no se puede mover cuando está fresco..." Ya lo tengo!!!! –Gritó esta, haciendo que todos la miraran-  
  
-Que tienes que? –Preguntó la rubia-  
  
-Cementerio! –Respondió-  
  
-Cementerio? –Siguió Draco que no entendía mientras el también había empezado a pelear con la serpiente por medio de Harry-  
  
-Si, en el cementerio hay mecha gente que Harry quiere, pero ni modo allí no se pueden mover  
  
-Irán a profanar las tumbas? o una vea descubiertos nos emboscaran allá?  
  
-"Este es el colmo" –pensó Harry, volviendo a ser como era en la universidad- Voy a ir sean en las circunstancias que sean, no me importa, eso si, ustedes se quedan aquí, el que me siga lo juro que no verán ni la sombra de cómo me encontraron –La voz de Harry se escuchaba totalmente fría y con rencor, eso no era ni como Draco al principio lo había encontrado parece que había empezado a terminar lo que había comenzado, sus ojos habían empezado a tornarse morados oscuros, junto con el verde simplemente ver a ese Harry daba miedo - Accio vicius anima! –Y apareció la vara que había utilizado para acabar dejar sin sangre a Voldemort- Verita crepusculum ades! -En este Hechizo Harry había cambiado de ropa totalmente vestido, como Draco Había visto a la conciencia de Harry, pero totalmente negro, un pantalón de cuero pegado al cuerpo con una camisa manga larga con signos ilegibles en plateado un sobretodo negro que utilizaba como túnica, los zapatos eran una botas negras, sus ojos eran una mezcla de negro y morado y su serpiente Dark, tenía más manchas rojas, con los ojos brillantes que nunca, estaba enrollada en el torso de Harry -  
  
-Harry, qué demonios crees que haces? –Le dijo Patricia autoritariamente- De aquí no sales que no oíste lo que dijo Severus –Pero en ese momento Harry le apuntó con la punta de la varita en el medio de la frente-  
  
-Créeme que lo hago si no te quitas, si vas y se lo dices a Severus después me las veré contigo –Dijo despóticamente y sin que le temblara la mano, simplemente con esa frívola mirada- quítate estoy hablando enserio- Ava... -Pero Malfoy se interpuso entre Patricia y Harry-  
  
-Déjalo –Dijo Draco arrancando a Patricia de la puerta y al punto de las lágrimas pero sabía que si no alguien saldría herido... El profesor Dumbledore tenía razón, y Harry desapareció en medio de niebla-  
  
-QUE HAS ENLOQUESIDO TOTALMENTE –Malfoy hizo algo que de verdad iba contra todas sus modales y respetos pero abofeteo bastante duro a Patricia-  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS QUERÍAS!!!! QUE TE MATARA!? –Dijo Draco llorando-  
  
-y...o...yo...n...  
  
-Tu no que maldita sea! que no entiendes que ese no es el Harry que alguna ves conocimos ni siquiera tu conociste al Harry con el que yo conviví 7 malditos años!!!! –Decía Draco ya no podía más- Harry era una persona que siempre tenía un comentario chistoso, le encantaba vivir, Y MÍRALO AHORA, MALDICIÓN CARCOMIDO POR SU PROPIO ODIO!!!!  
  
-Draco cálmate –Le dijo Katrid abrazándolo por la espalda- se que no es el Harry que tu conociste, yo conozco a Harry desde que tenía meses y lo llevo cuidando desde siempre, yo conozco a sus padres y se que están sufriendo por que saben que su hijo no es así, como no me habían podido matar entonces, los conocí a sus padres, las mejores personas de este mundo pero Harry no debió aprender tanta cosas, si no fuera por el maldito de Dumledore Harry no hubiera terminado así, Dumbledore podía haber criado a Harry en el mundo mágico! Pero no! Imagínate como me siento yo o ellos... -Dijo esta cayendo al piso, no podía más con esa verdad-  
  
-Esto no debió suceder así –Dijo el rubio desesperado-  
  
-Lo se, pero tu eres el único que lo puede calmar, tienes que devolverle esas ganas de vivir, no has oído que todo héroe debe tener alguien que lo salve a el? Pues tu eres ese alguien lo le debes tener miedo, te juro por mi hermano que es lo más sagrado que tengo y tendré que el no te haría daño ni en Dark Harry ni el Harry normal. Por favor no lo dejes morir en vida, es demasiado poderoso, como para controlarlo pero tu puedes controlar ese poder –Le dijo la joven a Draco suplicante-  
  
-Dime Katrid como puedo dar vida a alguien si yo mismo me siento morir –Dijo el rubio abrazando a Katrid-  
  
Mientras en el cementerio de Londres, Harry, veía todas las tumbas con desprecio de todas las personas que alguna vez quiso, sus padres, Sirius, Cederic, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Cho, y otra jacta de personas que dijeron morir en su nombre...  
  
-Esto eran lo que querían! –Gritaba el moreno a la nada con voz fría y sin sentimientos- Pues ahora lo tendrán! Letum Tenebricosus -Gritó Harry y de la varita salieron un montón de hilos negros, formando una telaraña que poco a poco se fue volviendo transparente- "Vengan malditos, vengan y caben su propia tumba" –Eran las doce de la noche cuando se escucharon unos paso, el plan de los muy malditos era robar los cuerpo de todas esas personas que Harry amaba y luego, devolverles su cuerpo pero sin almas para que Harry tuviera que pelear con ellos y no pudiera ganar, cuando el primero apareció y salió corriendo ágil al tocar uno de los hilos que rodeaba la zona empezó a prenderse un fuego negro y un grito ensordecedor se escuchó, y así fue con algunos más- Música para mis oídos -dijo Harry en voz alta- Vamos Manson se que estás allí si no sales yo voy por ti así que aligérame el trabajo –La razón por la que Harry se comportaba de esa manera, era porque ahora el Dark Lord del mundo mágico, pero Harry había denegado ese papel guardándolo y con el su fuerza pero había momentos en los que ese trabajo salía a flote, por eso había dejado a Draco a sus amigos y todo lo que alguna vez quiso- vocabulum accidere -y con esto el hechizo salió disparado dejando todo visible, en ese momento el muchacho de ojos grises oscuros apareció-  
  
-Valla, valla, apurado cariño –Dijo este acercándose pero cuando ya quedaba una distancia poco prudente entre los dos Harry dijo-  
  
-extundo -Dijo y Alexander salió repelido pegándose contra un árbol, pero con una sonrisa en los labios-  
  
-Ya entendí un metro lejos de ti –Dijo irónicamente, y poniendo una mueca de dolor el no sabía que tenía tan buenos reflejos, pero eso de subestimar al enemigo era lo suyo-  
  
-Que bueno que te quedó claro –Dijo Harry fría y calculadoramente al estilo voldemort- ahora, no te atrevas a tocar los cuerpos de estás tumbas a las cual les puse protección, claro a las más importantes, pero lo tendrás que adivinar claro está si no quieres morir en el intento, tampoco que te le acerques a mis amigos, ni a mí FA-MI-LIA entiéndase como Draco y Katrid si lo haces te juro que tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no descansaré hasta que no quede ni tu alma en pie, entiendes? Destruiré hasta tu alma! Sabes que puedo hacerlo! –Dijo poniendo la varita en la cien de Alexander, y acercándose considerablemente hasta quedar cara a cara, pero en ese momento el ojigris lo besó tomándolo por sorpresa y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir nada salió corriendo diciendo-  
  
-Como gustes amor!  
  
-Crucio! –Había dicho Harry pero el mal nacido había escapado, Harry se maldijo por dentro y todos los demás habían huido al ver como todo ese escuadrón moría sin razón aparente quemados por un fuego negro que salía de la nada, este dijo- Finite encantem -Y los hilos volvieron aparecer y como vinieron se fueron entrando a la varita de Harry –Se escucho claramente como el moreno decía animi desiderium el mismo conjuro que su madre había usado para protegerlo a el, este lo había reutilizado para proteger sus tumbas junto con este hechizo Harry hizo movimientos con la varita bastante extraños y quedaron protegida simplemente las túmbas de James Potter, Lillian Evans y Sirius Black, por que Harry dijo- A los demás los puedo matar sin dudar –y terminado de decir esto, la ropa se desvaneció dejándolo como estaba antes y sus ojos volvieron hacer de ese verde esmeralda tan espectacular que lo caracterizaban pero sin ese brillo y el cansancio se hizo aparente, podía ser muy el "Dark lord" pero ahora estaba cansado y agotado, ahí pudo entender a Tom, ser humano le ponía limitaciones, así que se sentó al lado de las tumba de sus padres con la mirada ausente y dijo- yo debería estar aquí con ustedes...- Sacó el añillo lo tiró y pronunció débilmente "Snake Black" y apareció en su cuarto lo cual agradeció y se fue al baño rápidamente cuando llegó se arrodilló en frente del inodoro estaba pálido, y empezó a vomitar sangre, en ese momento Draco, entró al cuarto y escuchó como alguien que vomitaba, y entró al baño y se encontró a un Harry temblando sin color en la piel, todo bañado en sangre, Draco fue rápidamente y lo agarró antes de que se desmayara y se diera contra el piso-  
  
-Harry que te pasa...? -Le preguntó el rubio abrazándolo y quitándole la sangre de los labio con la mano-  
  
-El precio por usar la magia negra es muy caro Draco -dijo este mientras volvía a vomitar cuando Harry ya se sintió "mejor" Draco limpió todo el desastre bañó como buenamente pudo a Harry le puso un pijama y lo acostó en la cama poniéndole una mano en la frente a ver si tenía fiebre, pero estaba frío, Harry le quitó la mano de su frente y la agarró entre las suyas- no te preocupes, no me voy a morir...  
  
-Me tenías preocupado –Le dijo el rubio pasándole una mano por la cabeza y limpiándole el sudor frío que tenía-  
  
-Gracias por dejarme ir –Le dijo el moreno sin mirarlo y Draco se acostó en la cama y besó en los labios a Harry y pudo sentir el sabor a sangre toda su angustia, odio, resentimiento y poder, y los dos quedaron en el mundo de Morfeo con Harry usado de almohada por Draco-  
  
TBC... 


	15. Lamento de mi ser…

**Cap.14 Lamento de mi ser...**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Hasta que me robe los personajes son de Rowling... y bueno los míos son míos XD  
  
**Advertencia:** Slash! Que quieres que te diga? Homosexualidad!!! Temas suicidas, situaciones adultas, aunque yo no lo sea, si ya llegaste hasta aquí pues... sigue....  
  
**Parejas:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.  
  
"..." Pensamientos  
  
'...' Llamadas telefónicas  
  
(...) Parsel  
  
.../Flash Back  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Gracias por dejarme ir –Le dijo el moreno sin mirarlo y Draco se acostó en la cama y besó en los labios a Harry y pudo sentir el sabor a sangre toda su angustia, odio, resentimiento y poder, y los dos quedaron en el mundo de Morfeo con Harry usado de almohada por Draco-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Harry, como te sientes? –Le preguntó Draco despertándose, al ver que el moreno se iba a levantar de la cama, aún estaba muy pálido y los ojos le fallaban, cambiándole de morado a verdes en pequeños segundos-  
  
-No te preocupes... esto es normal... -Dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador-  
  
-Si que no me preocupes –Dijo Draco abrazando a Harry por la espalda y escondiendo su cara en la espalda del moreno- No te quiero perder otra ves Harry una vez te fuiste y yo sentía que perdía una parte de mi, Harry se volteó y le agarró el mentón y le hizo que lo mirara-  
  
-Draco, no me va a pasar nada –Dijo sintiendo como las nauseas regresaban- Tienes que confiar más en mi créeme, yo ahora pienso antes de respirar...  
  
-Ayer me dio miedo mirarte –Y Harry ensombreció y se molestó consigo mismo- eras como alguien poseído...  
  
-Tú eres la única persona, que no me debe tener miedo Draco... tu eres el único que tiene el poder para controlarme, si tu me temes, no sabría en que afianzarme –Dijo el moreno, con delicadeza pero sin perder esa frialdad que lastimaba tanto al rubio-  
  
-Diera todo te lo juro Harry, todo, por que tú volvieras hacer el mismo Harry de siempre –Dijo Draco, viendo a Harry melancólicamente, Harry lo único que atinó fue a abrazar a Draco y besarlo pero se detuvo, por que sabía que estaba viendo al Dark Harry y este no lo podía culpar por ver lo que veía-  
  
-Lamento que me hayan tenido que ver así, Severus la última vez que me pasó tuvo que dejarme casi muerto para tranquilizarme –Harry se maldecía una y otra vez por que en estos momentos no podía dejar de ser frío- voy a la sala tengo que despejar la mente –y dejó a Draco entre el miedo y la desolación para ninguno de los dos esta situación era fácil y Draco sabía que el trago más amargo se lo estaba llevando Harry, por que aunque el rubio no había dicho "Aléjate" como tal, su silencio otorgaba, así que Harry había optado por ver si se le pasaba, Harry estaba en su sillón con una bata negra, que le daba aspecto de dark, por lo pálido y las ojeras que poseía en estos momentos, estaba con una pierna cruzada encima de la otra y en la mano izquierda se apoyaba su cabeza este tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de estabilizar sus sentidos, que en este momento estaban muy desorientados, podía sentir los precarios sentimientos de los seres de toda la casa, podía sentir sus presencias, el más mínimo cambio en el sonar del viento, pero se lo merecía el sabía que no debió hacer lo que hizo, había matado desquiciadamente y aunque el ministerio no podía probar nada, debido a que esa varita no existía era un Voldemort, hasta se podría decir que en versión mejorada, eso lo hacía sentir peor... el no sentir nada- "Tom, por que me no me llevaste contigo? Por que ahora tengo que pelear en otra guerra? Por que no puedo vivir tranquilamente aunque no sea feliz? Que demonios hago preguntándote esto? me voy a terminar volviendo loco, no pudiste tener un hijo y dejarle tu legado a el...? no tenía que ser yo! Lo peor... no me molesta del todo.  
  
-Harry –Dijo Draco en un susurro-  
  
-Draco –Dijo el moreno, que pareciera que le hubiera contestado al rubio- "ahora eres tú el que me tiene que perdonar, que cosas no? Se suponía que tú no debías estar aquí que yo no debería luchar por tu amor, tu no eres para mí, pero yo soy todo tuyo, eres mi sol, mi luna, mi cielo... pero esto no puede salir, por que simplemente ese Harry murió el día que maté a Voldemort-  
  
/-_Estamos en problemas, donde demonios se fue Harry!? –Preguntó Remus-  
  
-Valla, Harry otra vez cara a cara, Crucio  
  
-Protejo –Dijo el moreno repeliendo el ataque de Voldemort-  
  
-Muy ágil, has entrenado muy bien –Dijo Voldemort irónicamente-  
  
-Ja, ja Tom, a lo que venimos deja la maldita habladuría que no estoy de humor ni para ti ni para nadie –Dijo Harry mosqueado por que Draco había acabado con el de la peor forma y tenía que descargar su furia en alguien-  
  
-Muy Valiente, Potter vas a terminar igual que tus padres... tarde o temprano yo lo sabía  
  
-Pues déjame decirte que calculaste mal, Tom quieres ver quien mata a quien  
  
-Seguro –Dijo el Dark lord con una sonrisa sádica en la cara- Maximum Cruccio-  
  
-Relegare vis vires -Y los dos hechizos chocaron haciendo un estruendo en el bosque que hizo que todo el bosque temblara-  
  
-Veo que has hecho tu tarea –Dijo el ojos rojo-  
  
-Tu que crees? –Dijo Harry escupiendo las palabras-  
  
-aeger eger -Y Harry desapareció y el hechizo no le llegó a dar, pero de repente un tigre de las sombras, un animal negro grande e imponente y se le echó encima a Voldemort, tumbándolo y clavándole sus garras en los antebrazos y convirtiéndose nuevamente en Harry- Me sorprendes, Potter eres animago  
  
-Lo lamento ton no tengo tiempo para esto invocatio vicius anima -y una varita negra con toques de vidrio apareció, aún Harry estaba encima de Voldemort- Inmovilus totalus corpus prohibire -Dijo con la varita y Voldemort simplemente podía hablar después pronuncio-  
  
-Potter que demonios crees que haces?  
  
-reverto corpus corporis -Y Voldemort quedó como un humano, es decir como Tom Ridley y no como Lord Voldemort- algún último deseo? –No supo como pero Voldemort agarró y lo besó y dijo-  
  
-"Ni en vida y muerte serás feliz, mi legado has de consumar, por el lazo que nos une mi voluntad has de cumplir..." –Y un aura negra los envolvió a los dos pero Harry con muchas dificultades que se le estaban presentado, logró pronunciar-  
  
-Recha...za t...u cu...er...po –Decía Harry trabajosamente por el aura negra que los envolvía-  
  
-Si me matas tu también morirás o lo olvidas?  
  
-Suficien...te...tu sa...ngre se....rá... -Seguía Harry- sanguis ex hostes hostium, revenio ad vester verus corpus –Y al terminar de decir esto una botella con base de oro con runas apareció y la sangre de Voldemort iba rellenando la botella, mientras el iba desapareciendo, antes de desaparecer completamente dijo-  
  
-Aunque yo no esté aquí físicamente, a través de ti podré ver lo que pase... –Y así fue el patético final del grandísimo Lord Voldemort, Harry simplemente miraba, al horizonte perdidamente, cuando de repente, llegaron, Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape, Tonks y otras personas ahí, y por lo que según veían Harry había logrado vencer al Lord, pero donde estaba su cuerpo-  
  
-Nadie de un paso más! –Advirtió Harry, y la varita anima se convirtió en una navaja y haciendo una incisión en el antebrazo derecho dijo- Habrás dejado tu legado en mi... pero no esperes que lo cumpla, y de la sangre de Harry se empezó a Formar una varita...-/  
_  
-"y esa fue la varita con la que maté a todas esas personas ayer... todo mi maldito poder..."  
  
-Se que no querrá molestias pero yo quería saber, si el amo Harry Potter quería comer, aquí encima de la mesa está su comida, me retiro señor, con su permiso –Dijo Dobby saliendo rápidamente de esa habitación-  
  
-"y allí va el otro..."  
  
_/-Harry que demonios acabas de hacer? –Dijo Dumbledore que se había acercado a Harry, pero este al sentirlo tan cerca agarró la varita que tenía el frente y esta poseía como Núcleo, "Muerte por vida" y se volteó y apuntó con ella a Albus e iba a pronunciar algo como mors mortis, pero no pudo, por que Severus se le había adelantado y había dicho-  
  
-Excessum corpus -y Harry se había desmayado con la que estuvo apunto de asesinar a Voldemort desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno Severus iba decir algo más pero Albus-  
  
-Suficiente Severus es más que suficiente, no le hagas más daño.  
  
-Si señor..._/  
  
-Y después de graduarme, opte por desaparecer... quien me entiende? –Decía Harry melancólicamente- "esto no hubiera pasado, si hubiera matado a Voldemort completamente sin dudar ni temer por mi vida... pero no... siempre me pasa lo mismo, pero esta vez será diferente... pienso hacer mucho para cambiar..."  
  
TBC...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Otro capítulo! Espero que les esté gustando el desarrollo a mi me encanta , bueno espero que me manden Reviews por que si no de que sirve seguir con la historia si no leen ;-; así que a dejar comentarios!  
  
Reviews...........  
  
. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**. **

**V**


	16. Wait a moment…

Wait a moment...  
  
Okay este no es un cap. Simplemente pienso que a veces enredo las cosas, así que voy a explicar unas cosas antes de seguir con el fic.  
  
1. Severus es Tutor de Harry por que en mi fic fue al que Lily dejó a cargo de Harry si alguno de todos ello faltaba... (Sin consentimiento de James claro...)  
  
2. La hija adoptiva de Harry y Draco es decir Katrid que creo que es la que confundió más era una niña a la cual intentaron matar, y al no poder, separaron el cuerpo de su alma, dejándola errante en este mundo y en el otro... cuando los padres de Harry murieron ellas se los encontró por casualidad (En el otro mundo claro está) y al ver el poder que ella tenía de andar libremente por los dos mundo le pidieron que cuidara de su pequeño hijo, cuando Harry creció ósea época actual ella bailaba y velaba a Harry cuando este tocaba el piano era como la llave y esta le pidió que si le podía dar un cuerpo para vengarse y Harry aceptó (Darle un nuevo cuerpo, obvio), bueno está en NY por que esa era su casa... pero ella siempre a estado allí cuidando a Harry... Es como su ángel guardián...  
  
3. Patricia es la supervisora/amiga de Harry.... Es bastante mayor que Harry, cuarentona, por eso se comporta como su madre... es hija de unas de las pocas familias sangre Limpia de NY, y es compinche (amiguísima) del ministro de magia francés...  
  
4. Alexander... es un compañero de Harry de la universidad, que se cree con derecho sobre todo lo relacionado con Harry y su alrededor, era mortífago en las líneas de Voldemort y también posee uno de los más altos cargos de los Illuminatis, Claro que es más alto es el de Draco...  
  
5. Draco posee el más alto cargo de los Illuminatis, debido a que por su sangre corre ese poder ósea el cargo de ser el que lleve todo lo relacionado sobre esa organización, desgraciadamente, Lucius, jamás le habló a Draco de eso por protegerlo... ahora ven como salió todo...  
  
Pues creo que esto es todo si no entiende algo más pues díganmelo por mi mail o simplemente dejen un Review y yo se los explico  
  
Atte. Liuny 


	17. Recordatorio de nuestra unión…

**Cap.15 Recordatorio de nuestra unión...**  
  
Disclaimer: ..........................................................................................  
  
Advertencia: Slash..................................................................................................................  
  
Parejas: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.  
  
"..." Pensamientos  
  
'...' Llamadas telefónicas  
  
(...) Parsel  
  
.../Flash Back  
  
-------------------$---------------------------$--------------------------  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que mandan Review si supieran lo que ayuda... animan súper a seguir, lamento... perdonen, mis locas ideas, no tranten de buscarle sentido... misión imposible...  
  
**Reviews:  
**  
**Mireille:** Gracias, bueno se hace lo que se puede, espero que te siga gustando, besos cuídate...  
  
**Amaly Malfoy:** Con respecto a tus dos Review, ya te lo expliqué, en un solo chap. Y oye, Claro que Draco va a dejar el cargo de los Illuminatis por Harry... - eso sería el colmo...  
  
**Murtilla:** Gracias por que te guste mi fic... están encendidas ya con Katrid las siete y las otras dos que son las negras que no se pueden prender, y Lucius... bueno... lo hizo por proteger a Draco... pero ahora murió y no puede evitar que su hijo, entre...  
  
**Sara:** Gracias, cuidate, y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado...  
  
-------------------$---------------------------$--------------------------

-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------  
  
-Y después de graduarme, opte por desaparecer... quien me entiende? –Decía Harry melancólicamente- "esto no hubiera pasado, si hubiera matado a Voldemort completamente sin dudar ni temer por mi vida... pero no... siempre me pasa lo mismo, pero esta vez será diferente... pienso hacer mucho para cambiar..."  
  
-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------  
  
-"¿Qué puedo hacer para no decepcionar los que ahora vuelven a confiar en mi?" –Harry salió de donde estaba, a ducharse y a cambiarse, cuando pasó por la sala vio en el patio a Katrid y a Draco, jugando divertidamente a la "R" pero pasó olímpicamente por alto lo que sus ojos morados acababan de ver, cuando terminó de asearse, fue a la cocina y preparó algo rápido de comer... léase sopa instantánea con papas y fideos, por que no creía que nada más pasara por su estómago y salió al patio donde los dos inquilinos restantes de la casa, jugaban al escondite y Draco estaba perdiendo miserablemente y se puso a comer, lentamente, cuando terminó de comer... Draco ponía de cabeza a Katrid harto de que le ganara... y cuando la bajó terminaron corriendo uno detrás del otro, Harry había convocado un pesado viejo y aburrido tomo de "los magos más importantes de las últimas cien décadas, cuando ya llevaba media hora leyendo levantó la vista y estos estaban jugando, Voleyball muggle, aunque fallando miserablemente ya que ninguno de los dos le daba a la pelota, así que optó por dejar el aburrido tomo y ver como "jugaban" Volleyball, en una de esas Draco de virolo, lanzó la pelota hacia donde estaba Harry pero este la paró con magia, antes de que le pegara en la cabeza-  
  
-Bueno tú la buscas –Le dijo la joven a Draco-  
  
-Si claro todo yo –Y el rubio se acercó a Harry- Perdón pero me devuelves la pelota? –Preguntó Draco indeciso-  
  
-Seguro que no quieres cambiar de juego? –Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa sarcástica en la boca-  
  
-Se que somos pésimos jugadores, pero no sería nada mal tener otro perdedor en el equipo –Dijo Draco incitándolo a jugar-  
  
-Quieres que valla a jugar? –Preguntó Harry divertido-  
  
-Si algún problema?  
  
-Venga pues –Dijo Harry y se paró con la pelota, donde estaba Katrid e hizo un saque decente y dirigido a Katrid, pero esta lo peló sórdidamente, es era bombita, eso significaba, no sigas cambia de juego- Bueno, si yo soy pésimo ustedes no tienen futuro –Dijo Harry sonriendo-  
  
-ja, ja –Dijo Draco riéndose sarcásticamente, y haciendo un saque el cual Harry recibió y se lo pasó a Katrid de voleada después de un rato de Harry, explicar como se jugaba y jugar decentemente, eran como las seis de la tarde, se fueron a cenar-Cómo es que sabes jugar?  
  
-Pues en los colegios muggles hay una cátedra que se llama deporte y bueno allí te enseñan más o menos a jugar...  
  
-Interesante... prefiero el quidditch, es menos complicado-  
  
-Si seguro... es más fácil el volleyball pero no estás acostumbrado, créeme, el quidditch puedes romper muchas reglas, en el Volleyball no tantas, o vamos no vamos a pelear por eso! –Dijo Harry riéndose y Draco vio como sus ojos regresaron a ser verdes, y Harry se sentía completamente recuperado, hablaron de muchas cosas, jugaron juegos de mesas, en los cual Draco siempre ganaba cuando dieron las doce Harry mandó a dormir a todo el mundo, cuando estaba en su cuarto cambiándose, Draco estaba tirado en la cama mirándole, cuando terminó Harry se acostó al lado del rubio el cual apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y lo miró-  
  
-Quiero decirte algo –Siguió el rubio-  
  
-Soy todo oído –Dijo Harry-  
  
-Bueno, con respecto, al cargo que me toca, en la estúpida organización... yo quiero decirte que aunque sea obligatorio no lo voy aceptar...  
  
-Yo se que no Draco... yo se que no... pero hay que tener cuidado, yo se que tu no quieres pero, a que te obliguen es otra cosa...  
  
-Harry si me llega a pasar algo... ósea de que yo me vuelvo, contra ti, por X o por Y júrame por nosotros que no dudarás en matarme, me lo prometes? –Dijo el rubio seriamente, Harry alzó la cabeza y besó a Draco-  
  
-Lo lamento, eso no te lo puedo prometer... -Dijo Harry tristemente y el rubio lo miró apremiante-  
  
-Harry –dijo el rubio entrelazando su mano con la del moreno, la mano en la que tenían el anillo, en ese momento aparecieron las dos figuras imponentes con el mismo rugido y los dos, voltearon asustados a ver que demonios había sido...- Que fue eso?  
  
-Los anillos –Dijo Harry aún exaltado-  
  
-Qué?  
  
-Si los anillos, recuerdan que tienen poderes ya descubrí creo que descubrí su utilidad, nos recuerdan nuestra unión, por medio de esas dos figuras son como el cuadro que hay en el cuarto de la nada, recuerdas?  
  
-Si aquel, cuadro que tenía un león y una serpiente entrelazada –Dijo Draco haciendo memoria- de donde lo sacaste?  
  
-Lo hice con magia, pensando en tu y yo –Decía el moreno acurrucándose a Draco, esta vez, no quería ser ni Potter, ni Dark Harry, ni el Dark Lord new generation, si no solo Harry- en como un León y una serpiente terminaron unida de la forma más estúpida conocida vulgarmente como el "amor"  
  
-Te fajaste pensando desasido, no pensé que tuvieras esa imaginación fascinante – decía el rubio, estilo un científico descubriendo algo nuevo-  
  
-En realidad, ese día no tenía nada que hacer, por que estaba castigado en casa de Severus, así que terminé por hacer una ociosidad que terminó siendo productiva  
  
-Harry, que hacías en casa de Severus y para colmo castigado? –Preguntó el rubio burlándose-  
  
-No lo se, Severus es la única persona, que me a castigado, regañado y puesto en mi lugar, en todos estos años y ahora se lo agradezco –Dijo Harry divertido- es extraño pero los adultos tenían razón cuando decían que, no hagas aquello, no hagas lo otro, estás castigado jovencito, entre otras cosas...  
  
-Si, es cierto... pero igual era fastidioso ver como no te dejaban hacer lo que tú querías aunque fuera por tu bien... y a demás era divertido romper las reglas...  
  
-Me lo dices o me lo preguntas –Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos somnoliento-  
  
-Te lo recuerdo... -Dijo el rubio también empezando a caer en lo brazos de Morfeo  
  
Así los dos dormían, pacíficamente, aprovechando cada momento que podían pasar junto sabiendo que algún día a fuerza mayor, los iban a separar, Harry lo presentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.  
  
En el sótano de la casa, el candelabro de Salem, se encendió primera vela negra, y la que le correspondía a Draco avivó, dejando salir un humo negro con forma de cuervo, con un chillido, para después desaparecer y volver a quedar como antes...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...


	18. “El fuego de las nueve velas”

Cap.15 Recordatorio de nuestra unión...  
  
Disclaimer: ..........................................................................................  
  
Advertencia: Slash..................................................................................................................  
  
Parejas: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.  
  
"..." Pensamientos  
  
'...' Llamadas telefónicas  
  
(...) Parsel  
  
.../Flash Back  
  
-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------  
  
En el sótano de la casa, el candelabro de Salem, se encendió primera vela negra, y la que le correspondía a Draco avivó, dejando salir un humo negro con forma de cuervo, con un chillido, para después desaparecer y volver a quedar como antes...  
  
-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------  
  
Cap.16 "El fuego de las nueve velas"  
  
-Harry... -Dijo el rubio preocupado-  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-¿No sentiste eso? Fue como si el ambiente se enfriara, y no se fue algo de lo más extraño... eso jamás lo había sentido... fue algo, entre lo malo y lo bueno...  
  
-No te preocupes... algo hizo el candelabro de Salem... -Dijo Harry sin abrir los ojos no quería que su sueño se fuera-  
  
-Si no es mucha la molestia me podrías explicar ¿cómo funciona esa dichosa cosa? –Dijo el rubio rogando que el moreno le contestara, de verdad estaba deseoso por saber, ¿qué es? y ¿cómo funciona?-  
  
-Bueno –Pero nada que abría los ojos-  
  
-¿En donde lo tienes?  
  
-Bien guardado no te preocupes, Se le conoce como el "Candelabro de Salem" pero en realidad es el "Fuego de las nueve velas"  
  
-¿Por qué se conoce como el "Candelabro de Salem"? y ¿Cómo terminaste teniéndolo tú?  
  
-Porque toda su larga vida se conservó en Salem... ¿por qué lo tengo yo? No lo se un día me lo encontré y al final terminé llevándomelo porque el director me dijo que se había encendido una de las velas, y por deducción mía, la primera vela que se encendió fue la tuya... ¿cómo supo que era yo por el que se había encendido? No lo se el viejo es muy el estilo Dumbledore... lo se todo, pero, digo solo lo que me conviene...  
  
-Harry no me digas ¿qué aún odias al vejete ese?  
  
-Pues, en realidad me dio gusto cuando me enteré que murió aunque no fuera yo quien lo matara...  
  
-¿Por qué murió?  
  
-Pues, de viejo, sería el colmo a lo mejor por eso es que Tom le tenía tanta rabia, aparte de sabelotodo y manipulador, inmortal, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Volviendo a lo del candelabro de Salem, pues como funciona, mira eso ni yo lo tengo del todo claro ya que no hay ningún libro ni aquí ni en otro lado en el cual se le mencione simplemente en un libro escrito por Albus Dumbledore hay una línea, una sola línea que dice que "el Fuego de las nueve velas resurgirá después de que la oscuridad sea derrotada..." y pues, como siempre el viejo le atinó... -Y Draco esbozó una sonrisa- Según tengo entendido un sentimiento muy fuerte tiene que crecer en el interior del portador...  
  
-Es decir tú...  
  
-Exacto, Ahora el problema es que sentimiento, malo o bueno es lo suficientemente fuerte, para encenderla, si encuentras el perteneciente a las velas, las puedes proteger por medio de sus flamas...  
  
-¿Tú sabes de alguna?  
  
-Draco –Dijo el moreno abriendo los ojos, mirándolo y sonriendo- la tuya es la que esta posicionada de primera de derecha a izquierda justo después de la negra.  
  
-Ammm "¿Cómo demonios sabe eso? Harry siempre con sus sorpresas" y sabes ¿Cuáles son las otras que se han encendido? y ¿por quien?  
  
-De dos más, aparte de ti, está la de Severus, Katrid pero las siete velas ya están encendidas pero no tengo ni la menor idea de quien pertenecen.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Yo pensaba, que me ibas a decir Ronald y Hermione –Dijo Sorprendido-  
  
-De eso no estoy seguro a lo mejor dos de las cuatro velas restantes azules sean ellos... pero no lo se yo a ellos los dejé de ver por mucho tiempo... así que no estoy seguro de nada...  
  
-Harry ¿Sabes? A mi también me dejaste de ver por mucho tiempo, inclusive más que a ellos...  
  
-Si pero a ti nunca te dejé de amar... es algo muy diferente, no trates de entenderlo simplemente acéptalo...  
  
-¿Para que sirven las negras y como supiste la posición de la velas? –Seguía Draco como en una especie de interrogatorio policiaco-  
  
-Pues, las negras, se suponen que nunca se han encendido... quieres la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea pero son negras así que nada bueno puede ser...  
  
-Harry, nunca te han dicho que un arco iris es lo más bello que los ojos humanos han captado, y no por eso trae buenos presagios... tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que significa eso...  
  
-Si... la caída de las sierpe, la señal de que aunque después de la tormenta viene la calma, siempre va a quedar algo que la recuerde... ¿Cómo descubrí la posición de las dos velas? por que también se la de Severus... Una ves sufriste una accidente de algún tipo no tengo ni la menor idea si eso fue verdad –y Draco abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, el había tenido un accidente automovilístico, en el que quedó gravemente herido... pero una semana después se había recuperado milagrosamente los medimagos no sabía por que razón fue- Por la cara que pusiste fue verdad, tuve que ingeniármelas para ver como se utilizaba esa cosa, pero desde ese día se que puedo crear y controlar el fuego a mi gusto, logré prender la vela, la cual hizo un ruido estrepitoso, y vi algo que se alejaba, por medio de un atisbo que aún no descubro, logré atrapar la llama y regresarla a su estado normal, después de un tiempo, Severus estuvo apunto de morir de cáncer y esta ves fue el candelabro quien prendió la vela y yo tuve el placer y el susto de conocer a la muerte personificada, yo di otra vida, por la de Severus, júralo que nunca se lo vas a decir... Por cada accidente que tengan las personas las cuales estás encendida las velas, yo descubro por medio de un acertijo la forma de salvarlas, y eso es todo lo que se...  
  
-Suficiente, respondiste todo lo que se me podía pasar por la cabeza en estos momentos, ¿Qué pasa si eso se apaga?  
  
-Ummm, tengo entendido que eso no pasa, al menos que la persona muera o yo perezca... ya que yo tengo el mandato del candelabro... -Así pasaron dos meses, entre, Harry y Draco trabajando y Katrid había ingresado a Hogwarts, por los contactos de estos dos, les costó un mundo, a pesar de que conocían a medio ministerio, no tanto el ingreso si no decir quien era... dos meses sin ataques de los Illuminatis, Harry por insistencia del rubio, estaba tratando de dar con las restante cuatro velas ya que de las negras no se sabía nada... pero nada que daba con las personas, Harry estaba tratando de volver invocar a Voldemort, pero Draco se lo negaba, decía que de nada serviría gastar tanta magia para que diera más acertijos e indirectas... así que a la semana Harry desistió, sin desechar la idea... era un lunes y Harry y Draco estaban solos en la mansión "Black Snake" tomando chocolate caliente en la biblioteca sentados en el piso, hablando, de por que los Illuminatis no habían atacado, por que habían desparecido igual como aparecieron...-  
  
-Pero, Harry tienen que estar en algún lado...  
  
-¿Qué ya no te dije donde están? Pues para refrescarte la memoria se encuentran, ¡en la nada! Es como el cuarto, en donde te llevé aquella noche –Dijo el moreno- es difícil saber como entrar la primera vez pero después de conocer como llegar se vuelve rutinario  
  
-¡Aja! Pero como hacen ¿Cuándo consiguen nuevos integrantes?  
  
-Pues, yo te pude llevar, a ti y si tú quisieras yo te puedo enseñar a llegar a ese cuarto, así que ellos es la misma mecánica, el problema es que tú no entras si no tienes alguien que te lo permita...  
  
-Este es el COLMO como demonios sabemos donde queda la nada, si la nada ¡es nada! –Decía el rubio volviendo a revisar sus palabras que no le cuadraban-  
  
-La nada es relativa Draco...  
  
-Relativa, ¡relativa un carajo!  
  
-Mira Draco, la luz y la oscuridad también son relativos, por que si no hay oscuridad no hay luz y si no hay luz, no hay oscuridad, porque ahí entraría la nada, además la nada es un lugar vacío, "un lugar"... entonces no sería la nada, por que estamos hablando que de existe –Harry empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza, crónico, cuando hablaba o divagaba de esas cosas nunca llegaba a una conclusión y eso lo enfadaba porque lo hacia vulnerable-  
  
-Entonces, eso quiere decir que no hay mal ni bien y que nadie tiene la verdad en sus manos ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?  
  
-si que bueno que tu solito lo entendiste, eso jamás lo he sabido explicar...  
  
-Pues te jodes, por que me lo vas a tener que explicar...  
  
-Amenazas...  
  
-No es una amenaza, ¡un Malfoy jamás amenaza! –Dijo fulminando los ojos verdes que lo miraban divertido-  
  
-Déjame recordarte ¡que por ti pasa sangre Black! –Dijo cada vez más divertido-  
  
-Así ¿no me digas? Mira Potter deja mi familia en paz si no quieres problemas...  
  
-A si Malfoy y ¿Qué me vas hacer? –Dijo poniendo una voz peligrosa- ¿Comerme a besos? O a ¿Matarme de costillas? –Dijo el moreno estallando en una carcajada, y el rubio terminó sonriendo, aunque aún un poco cortado- Cuando esos malditos vuelvan a aparecer voy a extrañar estos momentos... -Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente, en esta el rubio se vuelve a sentar y lo abraza para consolarlo, apoya su cabeza en el hombro del ojos verdes aún abrazados-  
  
-Aún en la guerra te prometo que encontraremos tiempo para nosotros, por que me dejo de llamar Draco Malfoy...  
  
-Pero Draco ya tu no eres Malfoy –Dijo empezando una pelea apropósito- Ahora eres Potter... no mejor yo me cambio el apellido... Harry James Malfoy... -El moreno torció una mueca en la cara- No me gusta tampoco pero, mejor que Draco Lucius Potter, si definitivamente es mejor...  
  
-¿Qué te parece si mejor nos dejamos nuestros apellidos quietos? –Dijo el rubio que mucho que amara a Harry jamás iba hacer un Potter, el único Potter que Draco pasaba era a Harry...-  
  
-Creo que tienes Razón...  
  
TBC... 


	19. Draco es raptado

**Cap.17 ¿Draco es raptado? **

**Disclaimer**: TO-DO-ES-DE-ROW-LING

**Advertencia**: S-L-A-S-H...

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel

.../Flash Back

**-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------**

-¿Qué te parece si mejor nos dejamos nuestros apellidos quietos? –Dijo el rubio que mucho que amara a Harry jamás iba hacer un Potter, el único Potter que Draco pasaba era a Harry...-

-Creo que tienes Razón...

**-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------**

-Draco, Draco levántate... -Decía Harry a Draco que se habían quedado dormidos los dos en la biblioteca- Draco... bájate, no me dejas respirar –Y el rubio abrió los ojos vio como Harry estaba empezando a ponerse morado por que no se podía mover y un collar que tenía en el cuello lo estaba ahorcando-

-Perdón Harry... -Le dijo el rubio que se estaba restregando lo ojos- que hacemos dormidos en la biblioteca?

-No se no me preguntes no me acuerdo

-Y eso que no estábamos tomando licor... Que hora es?

-Muy tarde... creo que se nos pasó, la hora, ya no tiene gracia ir a trabajar...

-Tú no cambias, Y que quieres hacer?

-Sigamos durmiendo, pero en una cama... -Y el rubio frunció el sueño son las doce del medio día y tu quieres seguir durmiendo?

-Algún problema en ello? Anoche nos quedamos hasta quien sabe que hora discutiendo, ahora dormiremos todo el día para recuperar la noche...

-Eres demasiado flojo Harry

-Anda... -Dijo Harry jalando al rubio y sonriéndole-

-Vamos pero ni sueñes que vamos a dormir...

-No te dormirás tú pero yo si...

-No te voy a dejar dormir es más ni siquiera te voy a acompañar voy a salir para distraerme...

-Has lo que quieras yo solo quiero dormir... -Draco salió por NY, eran como las cuatro de la tarde ya y Draco seguía viendo tiendas y distrayendo la mente pero alguien llevaba todo el día siguiéndolo... cuando Draco pasó por un pasaje oscuro, un tipo salió y lo agarró por la espalda y le puso un paño en la cara y Draco cayó desmayado, en ese momento Harry se despertó asustado, algo no estaba bien- Draco... -Dijo Harry bajito, Harry se paró de la cama y fue el sótano a ver el candelabro de Salem, pero todas la velas estaban bien, pero el no estaba tranquilo y no sabía por que... Harry se duchó y se cambió de ropa, y se puso a esperar al rubio en la sala. Pero ya eran las ocho de la noche y nada que regresaba, Harry sentía que su corazón latía con más rapidez, ¿Dónde podría estar Draco? Pasaron la diez las once y a las doce de la noche el moreno, perdió la paciencia y fue a buscar al rubio, pero no lo encontró en ningún sitio que el frecuentaba normalmente mientras en un sitio que no se sabía exactamente donde estaba-

-"Ah mi cabeza... donde demonios estoy" –Pensó Draco al ver que estaba en un cuarto donde todo era blanco y dorado-

-Veo que despertaste, pensé que el líquido muggle te había matado...

-¿Quien eres? –Dijo Draco buscando al sujeto-

-Tú me conoces, me llamo Alexander en todo caso de que Harry no se halla dignado a presentarme... Antes de que preguntes donde estás, pues en la base de los Illuminatis, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pues ahora vas a cumplir el maldito puesto que te corresponde!

-Yo jamás voy aceptar ese puesto...

-Lo se, no te preocupes... te voy a obligar... pero por ahora descansa lo que viene no te va a gustar... -Dijo acercándose a detallarlo- valla con razón le fascinas tanto a Harry, eres muy lindo –Dijo pasándole una mano por la mejilla, pero Draco se la quitó con un manotazo-

-No me toques... Y deja de llamar a Harry por su nombre no tienes ese derecho!

-Claro que si tengo ese derecho, cielo, pero ahora duerme!

-No me voy a dormir por que tu digas!!!

-Deja de ser terco niño... no sabes contra quien te estás enfrentando así que deja la malcriades y duérmete antes de que me enfade ya que sin tu varita no puedes hacer mucho... -dijo mostrándole su varita fuera de alcance-

-Yo no soy malcriado!!! –Pero en ese momento Alexander se enfadó pero Harry estaba viendo el candelabro y la llama se estaba tornando azul y Harry estaba preparado par lanzar cualquier conjuro-

-Niño tonto ya me hartaste! Crucio! –Dijo Alexander, Draco cerró los ojos pero el hechizo rebotó en un campo de fuerza, el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos- Maldito sea el candelabro de Salem! –Bramó el ojos grises oscuro- Como es posible que su protección llegue a este sitio?! Inconcebible! Duérmete de una maldita vez a y no intentes escapar, creo que Harry te llevó a su proyecto de tesis no? Bueno como no hay salida pues no te puedo garantizar tu seguridad si sales de este cuarto –Diciendo esto salió del cuarto dejando a Draco en llanto-

-Maldita sea quien te tiene Draco?! –Dijo el moreno, pero desgraciadamente el candelabro solo servia para proteger y no para localizar- "Piensa, piensa, Alexander, pero para que quiere a Draco? Damn! espero que no le haga nada, si le quieren hacer ocupar el cargo la única forma es volviéndole el cuerpo marioneta y la única forma es... Draco... DEMONIOS!!!" –A la mañana siguiente, Draco estaba durmiendo intranquilamente cuando alguien llegó-

-Levántate! Vamos arriba no tengo todo el día... -Y Draco abrió los ojos confundido- Bueno es hora de negociar, te lo voy a poner fácil tienes dos opciones una o te unes a nosotros o dos te obligo a que te unas a nosotros, y la segunda no es nada agradable... ser una marioneta no es nada bonito así que decide...

-Ninguna de las dos!!! Ya dije que no me voy a unir ustedes ni obligado ni de otra forma...

-No te puedo atacar con magia por que tienes la endemoniada protección de Harry... pero vamos a ver si físicamente te va igual, en la noche vendré hacerte obedecer... pero por ahora tengo que ver a Harry, el pobre debe estar buscándote y es mejor no preocuparlo –Y diciendo esto desapareció y apareció en NY este le mandó un mensaje mental al moreno y este acudió inmediatamente-

-No me sorprende -dijo el moreno apareciendo muy enfadado estaba que echaba humo- Que...!

-Antes de que empieces a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, la vida de tú amor está en peligro, lo tengo yo y voy hacer que cambie de parecer, esta noche lo voy hacer mío y te voy a quitar el puesto en el corazón del rubio, hasta que decidas darme lo que quiero, se que no lo puedo maltratar mágicamente por el maldito candelabro pero créeme que me lo voy a pasar muy bien...

-Tu lo haces y es enserio que no te lo voy a perdonar nunca...

-Harry, Harry, Harry... -Dijo Alex acercándose para besar al moreno, pero este le metió una patada en sus partes nobles y después lo agarró por la camisa- Maldito –Dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor- Ahora atente a las consecuencias... -En eso desapareció y apareció en "Ater" (N/A: así se llama el cuartel general de los Illuminatis) realmente furioso Harry se el escapaba por cuarta vez en la vida, pero las iba a pagar iba hacer a Draco su marioneta, si hacia eso este podría manejar y dar cualquier orden a la organización pero necesitaba poseer al rubio, hacerlo suyo en cuerpo y alma y eso sería lo difícil, sacarle a Harry del a cabeza, por ahora violarlo sería más que suficiente, ya estaría bajo control el problema de eso que se iba a tardar en recuperar y necesitaba actuar rápido Harry podía tirar su planes abajo, simplemente en ser el Neo­-Dark Lord y eso no lo iba gustar a nadie, cuando dieron las once de la noche el moreno de ojos grises se encaminó al cuarto de Draco cuando llegó al cuarto del rubio este estaba sollozando amargamente sobre la cama- Deja de llorar niño... por que llores Harry no va a parecer... -Se acercó al rubio de ojos plateados y le puso una mano en la mejilla-

-Que no me toques que no entiendes!? –Dijo este rehuyéndole-

-Draco deja la tontería... Quieras o no va a pasar, así que de tu parte queda si disfrutarlo o no... -Este agarró la cabeza del rubio y lo besó a la fuerza revisando con su lengua la boca del rubio... y Draco lo único que podía hacer era llorar, Alexander podía sentir las saladas gotas llegar a su boca- simplemente siéntelo por que después no tendrás voluntad propia –esta vez dejó sus labios y bajó a su cuello donde empezó a dar pequeños besos y mordiscos el rubio simplemente trataba de alejarse pero Alexander lo tenía bien sujeto, Harry perdóname era lo único en lo que pensaba el rubio en esos momentos, ya Alexander le estaba quitando la camisa, y miraba lujuriosamente el pecho bien formado de Draco y empezaba a bajar de su cuello a su pecho lamiendo y besando todos los lugares de su cuerpo, cuando se cansó de marcar esa parte, se puso a mordisquear el pezón, que ya estaba bastante rojo, estaba bajando cuando la mano llegó al pantalón Draco, le agarró la mano-

-Ya no más déjame te lo suplico... no déjame...

-Tranquilo solo relájate si lo haces no tendré por que hacerte daño –Este quitó la mano bruscamente y abrió el pantalón pero Draco ahora forcejaba más que nunca, eso era una violación ni más ni menos, pero este lo acercó su cuerpo y le empezó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja más fuerte de lo que debería, como ya estaba demasiado fastidioso, le agarró fuertemente las muñecas- tu te lo buscaste –En ese momento le quitó todo lo que quedaba de ropa, el también se despojó de su ropa mágicamente- Valla, valla pequeño, quien diría que tenias ese cuerpo, bien guardadito que te lo tenías –Draco en ese momento se iba a levantar, pero este lo sostuvo más fuerte de las muñecas haciendo que este gimiera de dolor- De verdad que eres masoquista -Alexander le tuvo que sostener las muñecas con una sola mano, haciéndole más difícil el trabajo cuando volvió a tener el control del rubio lo jaló del cabello y lo volteó, con sus piernas abrió las del rubio que ahora estaba más desesperado que antes, forcejeando inútilmente, sin preparación ni nada lo penetró haciendo que este soltara un grito ahogado, sin esperar a que se acostumbrara a la nueva intromisión, empezó a dar bruscas embestidas, haciendo que el ojos plateados arqueara la espalda y gimiera en señal de dolor, ya los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar más los maltratos de su atacante, que parecía ser insaciable, llegó lo que el rubio más temía, su semilla lo llenó, y entre la sangre y el semen Draco sintió como le quitaban algo que era muy suyo, y un suspiro plateado entró en un collar dorado que tenía él ojos grises puesto en el cuello ahora la voluntad del rubio era de él, Draco se había desmayado en sus brazos, lo acomodó en la cama, y lo tapó de las sábanas después de eso limpio con sus labios la sangre de la boca del rubio, que había salido por evitar gritar- Menos mal que me contuve... Dañar ese bello rostro sería un pecado, si me lo hubieras puesto fácil y hubieras aceptado por voluntad propia no estarías en estas condiciones....

-"Draco...... que te estará haciendo el muy maldito en estos momentos...?" –Pensaba el moreno, en una mesa con muchos libros, y mapas, pero por más que trataba no podía encontrar la entrada a Ater... era mucho más difícil de lo que se había imaginado, el ojos grises seguía mirando al rubio desmayado -

-"Pero que pues hacer un humano? Con el demonio personificado" –Después de vestirse salió del cuarto, había mucho por hacer de ahora en adelante y tenia que actuar rápido si no quería que cierto moreno de ojos verdes le echara sus planes abajo-

-"Maldito Alexander!!! Pero que puede hacer un humano contra el demonio echo humano? -Llegó la mañana, y Harry seguía buscando en los libros y anotaciones que el mismo tenía de cuando hizo su tesis, había bajado al sótano de su casa, y había traído escritos de puño y letra del Dark Lord, pero que por más que buscaba no encontraba, como a las diez sonó el timbre y Dobby fue el que abri

-Señor Severus!

-Dobby, donde está Harry?

-Señor en el comedor señor...

-Vamos –Le dijo a dos personas que venían con el uno de ojos dorados y pelo castaño claro y otra de cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color... cuando llegaron al gran comedor vieron a Harry con unas grandes ojeras y un motón de libros, anotaciones, pergaminos y hechizos por todos lados- Harry? Se puede saber que hacer? –Harry volteó y miró tristemente a Severus se le había olvidado que hoy era su visita mensual-

-Que sucedió? –Preguntó el de ojos dorados-

-Remus? –Dijo Harry-

-Hola Harry, tenía tiempo sin verte cachorro –Dijo abrazándolo y Harry le devolvió el gesto-

-Tonks –le dijo Harry, y esta asintió en señal de saludo-

-Harry a ellos son los únicos que pude conseguir de la orden...

-No importa Severus ahora tengo prioridades, Alexander me jugó una sucia pasada...

-Que pasó con ese maldito pervertido?

-Raptó a Draco y no se donde demonios lo tiene...

-Como que raptaron a Draco?, Draco Malfoy? –Preguntó Tonks-

-Si... Draco Malfoy... -Dijo este, leyendo unos apuntes en parsel de Voldemort pero igual no decía mucho-

-Lo siento Harry en que te podemos ayudar? –Dijo Severus que el también estaba furioso a el siempre le había caído pesado ese tipo, y más cuando se enteró de que iba tras Harry-

-Ayúdenme a encontrar la manera de entrar... pero llevo toda la noche en ello y nada que aparece... -Remus agarró uno de los libros y se puso a buscar junto con Harry. Ya llevaban casi medio día buscando Harry avanzaba rápido pero no encontraba nada de nada-

-Harry –Le dijo Remus- Harry deberías ir a dormir, nada vas hacer cansado...

-Crees que puedo conciliar el sueño? –Dijo este pasándose la mano por el cabello y tomando un largo trago del café ya frío que tenía en la mesa- Díganme han encontrado algo?

-No Harry –apuntó Tonks- Nosotros no sabemos parsel, por ende no podemos leer la mayoría de las cosas... Pero hay algo que dice de telequinesis y no entiendo... Telequinesis? Que tiene que ver?

-Nada, y es tele transportación, Es la única forma de poder entrar en los sitios de la nada –Dijo Harry cansinamente-

-Eso está en la nada? Y tú como sabes?

-Fue mi tesis Remus... Un cuarto sin sitio alguno, está en un lugar donde solo se puede llegar por tele transportación...

-Eso no es lo mismo que aparición? –Preguntó Tonks-

-Parecido, pero no

-Y quienes han entrado a ese cuarto?

-Pues... Severus y Draco... -Dijo este volviendo a mirar el libro ese recuerdo no era muy agradable cuando él no estaba a su lado para revivirlo-

-Ya veo, y por que no intentas llegar allá por el mismo método...?

-Si no se a donde voy una me estrello dos me muero.... O sea ninguna de las dos favorece...

-Debe haber una manera...

-La hay, el problema? Que si uno de ellos le das la oportunidad créeme que no dudaran mucho en matarte... es decir o los matas o ellos a ti, no los puedes tener de rehenes por que se suicidarían entonces eso queda totalmente descartado hay otra tener un espía dentro, pero eso sería nulo o imposible, tienes que vender tu alma al entrar... Y Manson sabría al instante que no eres fiel...

-Manson?

-Alexander Manson... Es un caso especial, es uno de los mayores cargos de los Illuminatis... después de...

-Después de Draco, Lucius me dijo que el nunca tendría que entrar a esa organización...

-Si por ocultárselo a Draco... Paso lo que pasó... los mayores adoradores de demonio! En que cabeza!? –Dijo Harry pegándole un golpe a la mesa, y ahora tronando los dedos y los libros se acomodaron y los que ya se habían usado se guardaron- Que desastre!

-Harry cuando menos anda date un baño y regresa nosotros seguiremos buscando –Harry hizo movimiento con la mano y apareció un candelabro negro con plateado por el pasar del tiempo la vela que estaba al lado de la negra, brillaba pero con poca intensidad, y Harry se preocupó más, Harry volvió a mover la mano y el candelabro desapareció-

-No puedo dar el lujo de pararme Severus...

-El candelabro de Salem? –Preguntó Remus incrédulo-

-Si el candelabro de Salem Lupin ahora Harry te vas ahora mismo a darte un baño y vas a descansar quieras o no –Dijo Severus con esa vos fría y calculadora, que usaba en Hogwarts y Harry lo miró con resignación cuando el le hablaba de esa manera no había discusión, era capaz de meterlo al baño el- Sabes que soy capas de hacerlo, así que mejor que sea por tu cuenta...

-Serías capas de hacer semejante cosa Sev? –Dijo Harry provocándole no le iba a dejar ganar sin un poco de guerra-

-Ponme a prueba... y como que Sev? mocoso insolente-Dijo Severus, siguiéndole el juego a Harry, en ese momento Harry empezó hacer pucheros de bebé-

-Pero yo no me quiero bañar Sev... -Y Severus agarró a Harry por la capucha de la túnica-

-No estoy para cumplir sus caprichos Potter, así que o se baña o lo baño –Dijo Severus arrastrando a Harry a su cuarto-

-Pero oye ya no estamos en Hogwarts... Severus no es justo –Severus no dijo nada, Tonks y Lupin se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que el niño de oro y el ex-Mortífago estaban jugando, como a los cinco minutos se escuchaban chapoteos de agua y risas por parte del Gryffindor, otros cinco minutos después salía Harry vestido, arreglado y con mejor cara y Severus totalmente mojado-

-¿Qué te pasó Sev? –Dijo Tonks aguantando la risa-

-Yo lo bañé a él –Dijo Harry sonriendo triunfante, de los labios para afuera ya que por dentro se estaba desangrando lenta y dolorosamente, pero él tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que Draco era lo único que le quedaba a Severus de sangre directamente-

Mientras en una cama, en algún sitio, dormía un rubio un tanto lastimado, pero su sueño iba a ser levemente molestado, por alguien de ojos grises...

-Cielo –Dijo Alexander despertándolo suavemente- Draco, despiértate... -En ese momento el rubio abrió los ojos, pero eran un ojos profundos grises sin sentimientos alguno, opacos y perdidos en la tormenta -Ten –Dijo entregándole unas vestimentas que consistían en una túnica roja sangre, de mangas largas con motivo de signo que no se entendían y una cruz invertida en la espalda, unos zapatos unas botas negras después de estar vestido el ojos grises le puso una tiara plateada con una cruz invertida negra metalizada que caía en el rostro del rubio, que se paró por que el moreno se lo indicó-

_Por que mi voluntad ha sido robada, sin clemencia alguna... _

-¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó el rubio con voz vacía-

-A presentarte, ahora eres el rey de los Illuminatis –Dijo él ojos grises de cabellos negros solemnemente-

_Por que todo aquello que alguna vez fue mío se me ha sido despojado..._

-En ¿Dónde estamos? –Siguió el rubio que no podía pensar con claridad algo le faltaba y no sabía que era exactamente-

-En tú trono My Lord... -Dijo haciendo una reverencia y jalándole suavemente hacía delante, en el salón habían tres sillas en un altar que era rodeado por aguas y demonios que eran como serpientes, una en el medio que era la mayor, y dos que eran idénticas-

_Por que mis alas han sido cortadas y mis pies encadenados al piso... _

-My lord –decían algunos de los que estaban postrados a los lados, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a los que iban caminando por la larga alfombra negra de bordes plateados, después de sentar a Draco en la silla del medio-

_Por que mis días dejaron de estar divididas en albas y crepúsculos, para quedar cubiertos de oscura nada... _

-¡Aquí está nuestro líder! ¡Arrebatado de las manos del mismo dios! ¡Como decían todas las profecías! Ahora podemos vencer –Dijo Alexander mostrando a Draco, el cual estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared con una pierna cruzada siempre sin perder la elegancia que lo caracteriza, Alexander se acercó al pensativo rubio- ¿No vas a decir algo?

-¿Ya no lo has dicho todo tú? –Dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar al vacío-

_Por que todos mi sueños e ideales, han sido ocultos en un collar de plata para no dejarlos salir jamás... Por que los sueños son solo fantasías que jamás se pueden volver realidad... _

_-_"Draco" –Pensó el moreno de ojos verdes mientras miraba el cielo nocturno y nublado, sin lunas, ni estrellas, solo algo vacío y oscuro-

-"¿Harry?" –Pensó el rubio de ojos grises que estaba tratando de dormir, con recuerdos siendo abrazado por Alexander- "¿Por qué ese nombre me recuerda a alguien muy especial para mi y no se quien es?"

_En la noche ¿de que sirve dormir?, si no puedo olvidarte, ni poseerte... Solo una sombra difusa y lejana... Eso es lo único que me queda de ti..._

TBC...

* * *

_Mis más sincera disculpas, es que me sancionaron de y no estoy segura de que error cometí, pero bueno aquí está otro capítulo... En el próximo cap responderé los rew...._

_Atte._

_Liuny _


	20. A Map? Your Life in my life remember me ...

**Cap.18 A Map? Your Life in my life remember me please**

**Disclaimer**: TO-DO-ES-DE-ROW-LING

**Advertencia**: S-L-A-S-H...

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel

.../Flash Back

**-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------**

-"¿Harry?" –Pensó el rubio de ojos grises que estaba tratando de dormir, con recuerdos siendo abrazado por Alexander- "¿Por qué ese nombre me recuerda a alguien muy especial para mi y no se quien es?"

_En la noche ¿de que sirve dormir?, si no puedo olvidarte, ni poseerte... Solo una sombra difusa y lejana... Eso es lo único que me queda de ti..._

**-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------**

-Harry... -Le llamó Severus a su protegido- Harry, si vas a seguir dormido cuando menos acuéstate en la cama te va a dar tortícolis niño... -Dijo moviendo a Harry con cuidado de que no se fue caer ya que estaba durmiendo en el afelizar de la ventana- Harry... "¿Me vas hacer cargarte? No te lo puedo creer" –Dándose por vencido el Ex-Mortífago levantó a Harry en sus brazos notando que no pesaba casi nada, lo acostó en la cama y lo arropó, Severus tenía que comprender que si el estaba sufriendo pues el joven de cabellos negros aún más, en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta- Adelante...

-Severus... ¿Qué propones?

-¿Cómo que, que propongo?

-Harry se durmió... pobre la debe estar pasando muy mal... -Dijo pasándole una mano por el cabello y viendo la brillante cicatriz en su frente-

-¿Encontraron algo? –Lupin movió negativamente la cabeza-

-Eso parece ser un cuento de hadas un poco macabro... -Dijo el licántropo mirando al profesor de pociones, Harry en ese momento estaba despertando, con un gran dolor de cuello, sin saber cual era la razón-

-"¿un cuento de hadas?"

-Buenas tardes Harry

-¡La literatura muggle! –Dijo Harry exaltando a los presentes-

-¿La literatura muggle? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –Preguntó Lupin un poco liado-

-Harry estás soñando...

-Ni que yo fuera sonámbulo Sev... -Dijo mirándolo mosqueado- no que en la literatura, tal vez halle algo "un cuento de hadas un tanto macabro" el sociedad muggle se sabe de los Illuminatis pero, se creen que son puras patrañas ¿Adorar al demonio? Se basan ellos... siempre hay algún muggle que da una pista, sin siquiera saberlo, a demás los soldados rasos de ellos, son muggles... no conocen la base, pero algo hablaran...

-En eso si te seríamos más de ayuda –Dijo Moony, en libros muggles sería más fácil buscar-

-Si muy bien ¿Dónde vas a encontrar los libros –Apuntó Severus, que se extrañó de la cara de triunfo de Harry-

-No hay nada que el sótano de mi casa no se consiga... No pongas esa cara Severus, guardaré el curioso potecito en otra parte –Dijo Harry divertido- Me arreglo y vamos a ver... -Pasado diez minutos Harry estaba sacando de la pared una llave, se dirigió al librero y lo movió con magia, después apareció una puerta negra con detalles plateados, y en el medio una cerradura de lo más rara, Tonks y Lupin tenía cara de anonadados Severus cara de "No creas que me voy a meter allí" cuando Harry abrió la puerta unas largas escaleras forradas de alfombra negra, y una fila de antorchas que se encendieron a medida de que ellos iban pasando-

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Tonks intrigada-

-Primero, antes de seguir, se que va a sonar chocante, pero procuren no tocar nada y si lo van hacer, pues háganlo con magia –Dijo Harry serio, el moreno abrió la segunda puerta hablando en parsel, y lo primero que se pudo observar fue un espacioso salón con el que resaltaba un altar de cristal y platino, rodeado por aguas negras espesas, un pequeño recipiente, de oro y cristal, lleno de sangre, por lo que se podía ver y encima flotando amarrada con finas cadenas de plata, estaba una varita a la cual recibe por nombre "Vicius Anima" muchas estanterías llenas de libros en distintos estados de deterioro una mesa con un tablero parecido al de la guija, de techo el universo pleno y en constante movimiento, y en medio de todo el salón flotando, estaba "el fuego de las nueve velas" en ese instante dos de las nueve flamas alzaron estrepitosamente, y los presente excepto Severus pegaron un pequeño salto- no se asusten es solo el candelabro... no se a veces le da la loquera... bueno entonces, allí está la literatura muggle –Dijo señalando el estante con un dedo- empecemos por la historia griega...

-Los Illuminatis ¿son de origen griego? –Preguntó Tonks-

-No pero son los que más historias han inventado –Dijo Harry con un dedo a la altura de la cara y sonriendo al estilo anime, y si todos hubieran podido caerse para atrás lo hubieran hecho- Vamos no me miren así... vale... los Illuminatis son alemanes o algo así... Iluminación... nombre un poco irónico ¿no?

-¿Y los pensabas buscar en Grecia?

-Si Severus bueno como sea...

-Harry que es ese frasco, que el contenido parece sangre... y eso que lo rodea ¿que es?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Por algo te estoy preguntando ¿no?

-Bueno, es la sangre de Lord Voldemort, el ministerio me la ha tratado de robar, los muy ilusos han entrado a mi casa como cincuenta mil veces y nada que la encuentran... -Tonks se llevó las manos a la boca, Lupin arqueó una ceja y Severus torció una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- si no te le acercas, no te muerde –Dijo Harry divertido de la expresión de Tonks- ¿Empezamos?

-¿Esa varita por que está atada con cadenas? –Preguntó Lupin-

-Pues... es donde están drenado mis poderes y los de Tom, si se sale de control... la última vez Severus casi me mata por esa cosa... -Dijo Harry por lo bajo, y todos quedaron y que ¿ah? Después de eso empezaron a buscar en la literatura griega aunque todos no sabían por que Harry empezaba por allí, después de un rato, el moreno un poco harto dijo- Miren, yo no estoy buscando acerca de los Illuminatis de eso se suficiente, lo que estoy buscando es la ubicación de los sitios en la nada... ¿Vale? ¿Contentos? Sería bueno que tuvieran un poco que confianza en mi juicio mental... -Y después de eso no dijeron nada y siguieron buscando. En "Ater" Draco estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del Alexander, mientras hablaba, esta vez el rubio tenía una túnica azul marino con un dragón plateado rodeando la túnica la cual tenía abierto los tres primeros botones, un pantalón negro sencillo y una camisa blanca con un dragón quemado en la camisa(1), Alexander estaba dando unas indicaciones ahora con el sello de Draco podía enviar brigadas a ver como estaba la situación y crear ataques, en una de estas Manson dijo algo y el rubio apuntó sin querer-

-Eso no te va a funcionar –Ahora tenía la mala costumbre de no ver un punto en concreto-

-Perdón, ¿Cómo que no va a funcionar? Es perfecto... -Draco no lo iba ayudar eso era seguro, lo único que hizo fue mirarlo a los ojos y levantar los hombros y volver a posar sus bellas obres en la nada, el moreno lo único que hizo fue pararse del lado del rubio y revirar los ojos, le molestaba que aún pensara por si mismo, ¿Cómo podía sostener aún su alma si no tenía su voluntad? Aunque siempre salían pequeñas frases, no decía más, mientras se hacía de noche, Draco sentado haciéndole de faldero a Manson y Harry buscando desesperadamente la forma de encontrar la entrada a Ater sin ningún avance, el moreno de ojos verdes había tenido razón en lo de buscar en la literatura muggle, se nombraban mucho a las organizaciones Satánicas, habían profecías que decían "Aquel que el demonio escogerá, para traer de nuevo el caos, hebras de sol platinado, esferas plateadas y blanco níveo, siempre mirando al cielo..." también que personas de esas características eran asesinadas lenta y dolorosamente, para demostrar que el demonio no iba a poder con ellos-

-Esto es totalmente idiota, matarlos lentamente que tiene eso, si de verdad hubiera venido en ese tiempo el demonio no lo hubiera dejado morir tan fácil... estúpidos muggles... -Dijo Harry pensando que mente tan cerrada habían tenido todos los antepasados-

-Cuando menos de atinaron ¿no? Hebras de sol platinadas... ¿Así no es el cabello de Malfoy? –Dijo Tonks- Bueno lo digo por que todos los Malfoy hombres tiene los ojos plateados y el cabello rubio platinado...

-Si... si el posee esas características pero ahí habla exclusivamente de los Malfoy, eso ha estado todos los años del mundo, hasta llegar a Draco al que le calló el vaso de agua...

-Bueno... pero ¿Quién es el supuesto demonio? –Dijo Snape, que esa parte no se la creía del todo, si existían demonios menores pero el mismísimo Satanás eso es un poco difícil de creer sin pruebas-

-¿Quieren algo de tomar? Esta historia es larga...

-Empieza de una vez entonces... -Dijo Severus-

-Ok... bueno el demonio es Alexander Manson... Ya van no digan nada déjenme continuar... Tal vez Draco si era el de las profecías pero apareció el Dark Lord y el no buscaba revivir al demonio si no convertirse en el... eso era una amenaza y después aparece un niño que al año lo vence... ¡ya van déjenme terminar! –Dijo Harry al ver que iban abrir la boca para interrumpir- ahora habían dos amenazas, una si el Dark Lord quería convertirse en el demonio mismo pues buscaría la forma de acabar con el mencionado, e igual con el niño, este por ser bueno, no iba a dejar que el mal se apoderada del mundo, hay fue donde el demonio echó un resbalón... ¡Que me dejen continuar vale! Por que se supone que si el niño acababa con el Dark lord, se acabaría todo el mataría o haría lo más conveniente con el pequeño...

-En ese caso tú ¿O me equivoco?

-Si Severus yo... Pero el demonio, no tenía previsto que siguiera su legado... ¡Ya van! En los libros de magia oscura hay muchas profecías también y se menciona que el "Golden boy" sería Neo-Dark Lord por un imprevisto el día del juicio final... El de Voldemort claro, no el de todos...

-Es decir no estás tratando de decir ¿que el demonio se peló por que tú eres ahora quien lo puede matar por ser el Neo-Dark Lord? O algo así ¿Cómo es eso que el legado de Voldemort? Harry –Harry dio un largo suspiro-

-Voldemort me legó ese poder antes de morir, el aún está vivo... bueno no vivo... aun tengo ese amargo trago en la boca...

-¿Cómo que vivo?

-Yo lo puedo invocar desde el infierno, hubo ciertos acontecimientos de los cuales no estoy enterados, pero estoy seguro de que el vejete come caramelos, de nombre Albus Dumbledore si los sabía, no me mires así Severus... -Dijo Harry molesto, hablar de Dumbledore le traía ira y rabia- Por eso no está del todo muerto, yo quedé como su hijo en cuarto año cuando utilizó mi sangre para revivir, bueno no su hijo, es que nuestras sangres se mezclaron... ya se que están un poco liados... siguiendo con lo del demonio... yo ahora al poseer los poderes del Dark lord más los del Golden Boy, me convierto en el único que le puede meter una patada y dejarlo en el suelo... por decirlo de alguna forma... así que el busca controlarme al ver que no lo lograba, pues optó por seguir con la profecía... tiene que actuar rápido... si la vicius anima explota... todos estaremos en problema... lo llevo en mi sangre...

-¿Vicius Anima? –Preguntó Lupin y Harry señaló la varita encima de la sangre de Voldemort-

-Bueno, yo no puedo controlar toda esa magia, es un poder de los magos más fuertes de las era, Salasar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor... si ellos mismo no podían con su magia pues desgraciadamente, yo no puedo con las dos... puedo usarla por un período de tiempo... prolongado pero después lo pago con creses de intereses...

-¿Con que? –Siguió Lupin, Tonks escuchaba pero estaba leyendo un libro, donde tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a encontrar-

-Con lo que se creó esa magia Remus... Sangre... "Blood in, Blood out" sangre con sangre se paga... yo no soy cristo ni mucho menos Dios para exorcizar al mismísimo demonio...

-El trató de hacerte lo que le hizo a Draco ¿cierto? –Dijo Snape-

-Si... la única forma de controlar a alguien es quitándole su voluntad y más si este es de alma débil le puedes traer como una marioneta completa –Dijo Harry mirando al universo y al candelabro, la vela de Draco en esos momento, ardió azul y la negra volvió a encender roja, pero Harry tornó rápidamente sus ojos a rojo y con un parpadeo la vela de Draco ardió más alto, y se tornó amarilla, Harry miró la negra y con un movimiento de su mano aisló su fuego, mientras en otro lugar, Draco estaba, acostándose sin poder evitarlo con Alexander, entre el dolor que este le provocaba, y tener una voz en la conciencia que le decía algo que no podía escuchar claramente, más ese nombre que de nuevo le vino a la cabeza-

-"¿Harry? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué viene ese nombre a mi cabeza?" –Pensaba el rubio mientras Alexander bajaba su mano rasguñándolo y besándolo-

-¿El fuego de las nueve velas? –Leyó Tonks en voz alta-

-¿Cómo?

-Aquí dice, el fuego de las nueve velas, artilugio de protección, dice la leyenda –Leía Tonks- al ver que su hijo corría peligro Dios puso especie de vela que por cada persona que le hiciera daño se crearía otra vela, simplemente llegó a la séptima, cuando fue crucificado, se crearon dos velas de color negro resaltando entre las azules, al tener esas siete velas se creó un candelabro con una profecía que solo el mecías podría leer. Al encenderse la negra derecha junto con una azul, significa peligro inminente... si es la izquierda es que posiblemente pierda la protección, si llegase a suceder que las dos velas negras se en encienden al mismo tiempo, el protegido de dios a sido invadido de oscuridad o el protector de las velas a fallecido, provocando que todas las velas se apaguen. La vela del medio jamás tiene que estar perturbada ya que pertenece al protegido de dios y es por la cual se guían todas las demás. Según hay una contraparte que se encuentra ubicado en un sitio llamado, Ater, no es capaz de romper la protección del fuego de las nueve velas pero si capaz de dañar a muchas personas, es dorado y posee la traducción de la profecía, sus velas rojas y como la sangre y las velas que lo cierran doradas como el sol...

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser al revés? –Preguntó Lupin- ¿Ese no tendría que ser el bueno?

-Sigue Tonks....

-Están ubicadas como el sistema solar, si las velas se llegan a alinear... la salvación del mundo está perdida, para encontrar esa contraparte que jamás se debe ver junto con el candelabro de Salem, se debe entrar a las cámaras sin oxígeno, en las profundidades de Ater, para encontrar dicho sitio hay un mapa ubicado en las profundidades del océano en el templo de neptuno, las claves de la música servirá para encontrarlo... después de eso se acaba el libro... como si faltara algo, esperen aquí dice algo más-

"_A quien lo lea y quiera creer._

_Ayude a encontrar los dos candelabros de dios, y al protegido de la congregación de los cielos. La tierra está en peligro si aquel de obres plateadas y hebras doradas llega a nacer... Satanás no tiene piedad de la vida, mucho menos de la muerte, la posesión de la vida del Neo-Golden, este se enamorará del enviado del demonio esa es la única comprobación que tenemos y la vicius anima no debe salirse de control, Dios puso en manos de un niño de ojos verdes, cual las esmeraldas se opacaran con su brillo, el único descendiente de dos sangres, el destino del mundo... sabemos que es una carga insoportable... al ser encontrado, será nuestra última ayuda, sabemos que tú cuerpo sufre daños por las magia usada, el baño de la luna, que da el reflejo de "_**_oiruse regin_**_"__ aplacará tu dolor... suerte, es nuestra única esperanza..." _

_Rasalas Nirehtyls y Cirdog Rodniffyrg _

-Esto es algo que jamás creí leer... ¿Rasalas Nirehtyls y Cirdog Rodniffyrg? ¿Quienes serán esos?

-Eso es lo que menos importa, a lo mejor muggles que se enteraron de la verdad... el mapa... y las cosas esas musicales te ayudaran a encontrar Ader, Ager, Aper.... –Decía Tonks un poco confundida-

-Ater Tonks, Ater...

-Si eso...

-En el templo de Neptuno... ¿bajo las profundidades? ¿Oiruse regin?

-Eso –dijo Severus- si lo leemos al derecho es latín que dice, negro deseo...

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Es la otra parte de Erised... Se supone que ese espejo lo poseía Voldemort, pero lo perdió junto con el velo de la muerte... la noche que el ministerio hace casi ya 27 años logró entrar a su casa...

-Claro si el maldito velo hubiera estado en casa de Tom, Sirius aun seguiría conmigo... -Dijo Harry cruzando los brazos en el pecho molesto-

-¿Cómo tienes pensado buscar el mapa? Eso debe estar plagado de sirenas...

-¿Crees que las sirenas me importan? No te molestes en explicarme que tipos de sirenas son, ya lo se Remus... ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar? Esa cosa que por poco me ahoga... en un estúpido examen... son preciosas, delicadas, con colores de pelo llamativos, y al primer descuido plaf te matan como mejor les pegue la luna... bueno ni modo yo se donde se localiza ese templo cada luna llena el templo cambia de lugar... pero eso no es problema... necesito alguien que se quede al mando, y realizando investigaciones, aparte de avisarle a Patricia para que se quede con Katrid... Si me apuro, me voy a final de mes...

-¿Podrías hablar un poco más lento...? Te va ha dar algo... por cierto ¿piensas ir solo?

-Mis guardianes estarán bien... ustedes son más útiles aquí...

-¿Tus guardianes?

-Siempre andan conmigo...

-Harry... pero si no hay nadie...

-Lo se no les gusta dejarse ver, pero si estoy en muchos problemas o yo los llamo aparecen... por cierto déjenme hablar con ellos... Dextera, Sinistra... -Llamó Harry a la nada- Ellos siempre están en este sitio al menos de que otras circunstancia se den –Y del mar negro salieron como un rayo, dos personas a primera vista, dos hombre vestidos de negro totalmente iguales de cabellos blancos y largos hasta la cintura, de ojos color blanco azulado y las pupilas negras, más altos que Harry pálidos muy pálidos... estos se pusieron cada uno al lado del moreno como en forma de protección- Vale yo los llamé pero estoy bien, necesito respirar –Dijo Harry divertido y tratando de salir de la formación-

-Te agradeceríamos que no nos llames así ya íbamos a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra... Harry –Habló uno de ellos se veían que unos afilados colmillos salían cada vez que hablaban-

-¿Vampiros? –lanzó Snape sin poderse contener-

-Si vampiros... ¿Algún problema? –dijo el otro un poco más agresivo, pero Harry cerró los ojos en señal de que este nunca aprenderá y lo paró con una mano-

-Ya Dextera déjalo...

-Bueno ¿Y qué pasa?

-Encontré la forma de entrar a Ater...

-Seguro, cuando partimos...

-Harry ellos son mucho más apresurados que tú... -Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa en la cara-

-Si tal vez pero ellos han sido mis compañeros y guardianes desde que desaparecí...

-No es necesario que de explicaciones si no las quiere dar amo...

-Deja Dextera quédate allí...

-¿Cuándo salimos amo?

-Cuando logre dejar todo un poco arreglado... necesito, que estén rodeando la casa... tengo un mal presentimiento... no quiero que pase nada...

-Entonces empezaremos cuanto antes... ¿nos podemos retirar? nos postraremos a los alrededores de la casa, y solo no dañaremos a los poseedores de una de las velas...

-Un momento... si es muy sospechoso mátenlo pero si no, tráiganlo a mi presencia ¿Entendido?

-Si amo... Simplemente diga cuando esté listo para partir y nos vamos...

-Ok Sinistra... ya pueden retirarse...

-Con su permiso –Y en un zumbido desaparecieron-

-Eres una caja de sorpresas Harry... Vampiros... ¿nos podrías contar la historia...?

-No hay mucho que contar en una de mis vacaciones, fuera de la universidad de Salem, un vampiro me iba a dejar sin sangre, ellos me reconocieron como lo del Neo-Dark Lord y todo lo demás y me ayudaron a recuperarme, los vampiros también creen que yo soy la última esperanza del mundo ellos me entrenaron y me ayudaron a poder salir de Salem en dos años... y ellos dos quedaron a mi mando por que su clan los rechazó, ya que es el clan que está a Favor del demonio... así que yo los salvé, ellos me salvaron y quedamos a mano...

-Interesante tu vida después de Hogwarts ¿No? –Dijo Tonks-

-Claro, yo tengo siete años más de vida de los que debería tener, yo tengo legalmente 20, pero tengo 29 de vida es decir tengo 20 de verdad y 29 de mentira y ya me confundí, jaja –Dijo Harry tenía tiempo sin sonreír sinceramente-

-Entonces hay mucho que hacer ¿no? Y que rápido pasó el tiempo... ya amaneció...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mira hacía arriba y ve la tierra, está pegando el sol cerca de nuestro continente... o mira tu reloj, él te da la hora ¿Sabes?

-¡Ah! seguro... -Dijo Moony sarcásticamente-

Mientras en Ater Draco estaba, hartándose de no hacer nada pero cada vez que se trababa de quejar o de decir algo o de quitarse de encima al Maldito de Manson un dolor intenso venía y lo dejaba totalmente aturdido, así que había decidido por bien propio no hacerlo... estaba sentado en el afelizar de la ventana viendo la lluvia caer triste y silenciosamente, dándole vuelta al nombre que no lo dejaba... "Harry"

-"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry... ¿Quien demonios es esa persona? ¿Qué cuando pienso en él es un calor tan agradable?" –Dijo perdido en la gris perspectiva- "¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada por mi mismo...? Hay algo mío que no tengo en mi cuerpo... mi alma me lo dice a gritos, no puedo recordar nada de lo que hice o dejé de hacer... solo eso, Harry" –Alexander entró al cuarto sigilosamente pero se debuto de golpe al escuchar unas palabras del rubio "Harry" y Salio rápidamente y se apoyó de la puerta y con una mano en la barbilla y con claros signos de confusión-

-"¿Cómo demonios se puede acordar de él...? se supone que Draco no debería recordar nada mientras yo tenga el control de su voluntad... Eso es imposible, ¡Damn it! ¿Qué tengo que hacer, para arrancárselo de la cabeza? Lo que le hago todas las noches más el imperio sería lo ideal, pero no logro romper esa maldita protección" –Este desapareció y apareció en un lugar muy pequeño que en el centro de una mesa tenía un candelabro... de velas rojas, como la sangre, y una de ellas encendida, este solo miró la llama y se le pasó por la mente al moreno de ojos verdes sonriendo tiernamente...- "¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte daño, si no puedo poseerte? Ilústrame pequeño... se supone que soy Satanás y no puedo tenerte ¿Por qué eres tan inalcanzable?" Harry Potter...

"_La luz que crece en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, es la más preciosa e inalcanzable de todas..." _

TBC...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia... Gracias especialmente a serendipity-789, Diana-Lily-Potter, Diabolik, Devil Lady Hitokiri, Amaly Malfoy, Murtilla... y a todos, ¡nos vemos!


	21. Finding the Map… musicals sings…

**Cap.19 Finding the Map... musicals sings... **

**Disclaimer**: TO-DO-ES-DE-ROW-LING

**Advertencia**: S- L-A-S-H...

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel

.../Flash Back

**-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------**

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte daño, si no puedo poseerte? Ilústrame pequeño... se supone que soy Satanás y no puedo tenerte ¿Por qué eres tan inalcanzable?" Harry Potter...

"_La luz que crece en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, es la más preciosa e inalcanzable de todas..." _

**-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------**

Harry estaba hablando con sus dos acompañantes de viaje, ya había dejado todo listo Katrid en cuanto llegara de Hogwarts en todo caso de él estar aún de viaje se quedaría donde Patricia, Ron y Herm se quedarían al pendiente de los ataques, Severus al cuidado del candelabro y de las investigaciones, Remus y Tonks se quedarían ayudando...

-Amo... ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar el susodicho templo? –Dijo Sinistra-

-Con un mapa, vean –Dijo Harry lanzando un papel a lo largo era un mapamundi y tenía situado con rojo unos puntos y se movía conforme a los movimientos de la tierra-

-Aja ¿Eso tan grande vas a llevar?

-Abbatia –Dijo y el mapa quedó reducido simplemente a una parte de Grecia que no tenía nada de tierra solo agua con muchas flechas moviéndose en distintas direcciones y un punto con muchas ondas en el fondo del mar por lo que pudieron observar-

-Aquí es donde nos dirigimos ¿No? –Dijo señalando el punto con ondas-

-Exactamente...

-Se puede saber ¿cómo vas a respirar? –Dijo Dextera-

-Tenía pensado el casco-burbuja pero eso me traería dificultades además el templo está inundado e infestado de sirenas... así que con tanques muggles, además de que vamos hacer todo muggle, esas tierras son militares aunque no saben porque, los griegos la mandan a custodiar... y pedí del permiso para pasar, alegando que son investigaciones arqueológicas –Dijo sentándose cansado en la silla llevaba varios días sin dormir-

-Deberías descansar –Dijo Dextera-

-Yo voy a descansar el día que esos malditos mueran, y Draco esté a salvo aquí... -Dijo el moreno tercamente-

-Como prefieras, ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Mañana, antes de las dos de la tarde hay que estar en el aeropuerto, después de llegar a Grecia en barco hasta aquí -dijo él ojos verdes señalando unos kilómetros más allá del templo-

-Perfecto, ¿No es mejor aparecernos en ese punto y desenrollarnos? Que fastidio hacer todo eso...

-Lamento decepcionarte Sinistra, pero uno no se puede aparecer en esa zona, está protegido por muchos hechizos entre ellos el de anti-aparición, hay que irnos con cuidado... y si vamos en escobas... pues los militares nos derrumbaran... mejor lento pero seguro quieres llevo casi un mes tratando de que las cosas salgan bien y ahora no me voy a apurar, tengo la seguridad de que Alexander no va a matar a Draco perdería todo el poder, espero que en mi ausencia, no se le ocurra mandar uno de los suyos

-Si es así, no nos queda de otra más que de la forma muggle, pero ¿Qué pueden hacernos los militares?

-Como sea, es mejor no arriesgarnos, tengan –Dijo Harry dándoles ropas muggles, unas tijeras, un tinte, más lentes de contactos- si no se quieren cortar el cabello está bien pero hagan lo posible por parecer seres humanos...

-Nos estás insultando –Dijeron al unísono, el moreno los miró malamente-

-Si claro, ahora a réglense desde hoy, mañana los quiero aquí en esta sala a las siete... ahora pueden retirarse "Aún me queda algo por hacer" –Cuando anocheció Harry estaba en su cuarto sentado en la cama y Severus estaba parado al frente de su ex-alumno-

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Hay algo que te quiero pedir... necesito que alguien esté en constante vigilancia con el candelabro y especialmente con la llama de Draco...

-Harry, pero yo no puedo controlar el fuego, ni mucho menos el protegido de Dios...

-Yo te puedo proporcionar ese poder... si esa llama se llega a apagar... no lo quiero ni pensar... solamente será mientras yo esté de viaje... di que si... -dijo Harry el nunca se vio insistiéndole a Severus pero hoy era una cosa de vida o muerte-

-No se que responderte –Dijo torciendo una mueca muy característica de él- ese peso es muy grande a veces no se... como es que eres todo a la vez... Papá, esposo, ama de casa, el niño de oro, el Dark lord, un empresario... entre otras muchas cosas... -Harry simplemente lo miró con reproche-

-Simplemente es poco tiempo... no es tan difícil, cuando se intente apagar, solo la miras y la avivas... es simple te lo ruego...

-Está bien pero, cuanto tardes mucho en regresar me voy a molestar –Dijo este jugando, y Harry sonrió tiernamente- ¿Y qué es lo que hay que hacer?

-Pues cierra los ojos –Harry tenía tiempo que no sentía esa presión en la cara, todo para dar o para quitar poderes no le gustaba, Severus seguía en la misma posición de antes-

-Se puede saber ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-A cederte un poco de mis poderes, un préstamo... -Decía Harry no muy convencido de lo que iba hacer-

-Explícame paso a paso...

-No te lo voy a explicar... solamente cierra los ojos por favor...

-¿Cuál es el misterio?

-Aceptas ¿no?

-Ya te dije que si –Harry sacó todo su valor Gryffindor y le plantó un beso a Severus un flash apareció y el ex-Mortífago pudo ver rápidamente muchas cosas de la vida del moreno, cuando se separó, él oji-verde estaba tosiendo, pero este lo miró sonriente-

-Se que lo que viste no es nada bonito –Dijo aún tosiendo en eso Severus vio un pequeño hilo de sangre, cuando iba a preguntar que pasaba y a poner un dedo para quitarle la sangre, Harry le agarró la mano- deja...

-¿Por qué estás sangrando?

-Por que ya tienes partes de mis poderes... no te preocupes ya me lo regresarás

-Estás demente...

-Lo se –A la mañana siguiente estaban a las siete de la mañana preparando todo, Severus podía sentir un mínimo peso del candelabro en sus hombros- ¿Entonces nos vamos?

-Seguro –Cuando se hicieron las dos de la tarde abordaron el avió luego después de llegar a Grecia se montaron en el barco como a las doce de la noche estaban navegando-

-Harry...

-¿Qué Dextera?

-Mira –Dijo este mostrando un resplandor que venía de lo profundo del océano-

-Aquí empezamos con las sirenas... -Harry sacó su varita- vallan disminuir la velocidad...

-Si señor –dijo Dextera, pero Sinistra hizo algo estúpido paró el barco de un golpe con magia y todos salieron asustados por el reciente impacto, Harry decidió hacer un rápido obliviate y se lanzaron al mar con todo lo necesario, el moreno con un casco-burbuja ya que algunas cosas habían salido mal pues cambiaron el plan- ¿Saben algo? Era que fueran a detener el barco manualmente, no mágicamente, saben que no me gustan que me cambien los planes... y mucho menos que me desobedezcan...

-Perdón amo no fue nuestra intención...

-No me importa, andando hay que robar el maldito mapa antes del amanecer, si no es así y me voy a molestar bastante

-Quédese aquí amo... nosotros iremos... no debimos desobedecer... -En ese instante unas de las sirenas que andaban de ronda lanzó una especie de arpón, pero Harry lo esquivó con magia-

-Ustedes intrusos no tienen derecho a entrar en tierras sagradas...

-Por eso es que no me gustan que me cambien los planes... Avada Kedavra –Y el rayo verde salió contra la sirena dándole de lleno- lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar –Dijo pasando por el lado donde estaba la sirena-

-¿Qué harás si rompen el casco?

-Siempre quedarán branquialgas... -Entraron en el templo que curiosamente no estaba custodiado- Es extraño... ¡Lumos!

-Esto parece película... -Apuntó Dextera, Harry reviró los ojos-

-¿Qué quieres un final triste? ¿Para que no sea lo estereotipado...? -Esto dejó a los otros dos sin palabras- Hay muchas cosas... retratos... ¿es posible que neptuno haya existido?

-Lo dudo eso son leyendas de los grecos muggles...

-Aquí está también escrita la profecía...

-Esto está muy raro... ¿Por qué todo está escrito en runas vampíricas? –Dijo Sinistra-

-No lo se... A mi también me extraña, ¿esto no debería estar en sirenio?-dijo Harry-

-Pues... si... pero, miren aquí hay algo de lo del mapa... ¿Es un mapa de donde está el mapa? Esto se me complica... Desgraciado mapa...

-ummm, aquí es donde debemos estar, aquí donde debemos ir... entones hay que bajar, bajar y bajar, no están difícil el problema está en lo que nos podamos conseguir... -después de decidir que hacer se lanzaron a las profundidades del templo que cada vez era más oscuro y más inundado, se habían encontrado con todo tipo de trampas, en unas caían en otras no, más animales marinos y anfibios que custodiaban, pero jamás sirenas ni su rey... cuando llegaron al nivel más profundo del templo se consiguieron con una gran puerta de oro con tallados en sirenio y dos sirenas espectaculares, alzándose en la puerta mirando hacia arriba con los brazos extendidos, como adorando algo, en lo más alto de la puerta había una estrella de ocho puntas con una cruz invertida con un ojo en medio, en los espacios que dejaban las puntas habían ojos de los cuales salían hilos formando una especie de átomo que tenía de núcleo la estrella- Creo que esa cosa es la que estamos buscando...

-Espero que cuando menos se pueda tocar...

-Yo también espero lo mismo créeme... -Los dos vampiros abrieron un poco la puerta, sigilosamente y pudieron ver el interior del cuarto allí estaban las sirenas como en una especie de fiesta pero no se podía ver más debido a que eran muchas las sirenas y obstruían la vista-

-No es por nada Harry pero ¿Cómo piensas entrar?

-¿Cómo pensamos entrar? Por la puerta ¿no?

-¿Te piensas enfrentar a todo eso?

-¿Nos pensamos enfrentar a todo eso? no... primero hablaremos, si no quieren escuchar... posiblemente...

-¿Entonces termino de abrir la puerta?

-Seguro –Así hicieron cuando entraron los tres seres pudieron ver mejor el cuarto era todo dorado y plateado y en el medio de todo el salón estaba el "mapa" con muchos rayos azules custodiándolo-

-Sabríamos que algún día vendrían por el mapa –Dijo unas de las sirenas que estaba ubicada en la orilla de un piscina (N/A: ¬¬ ¿una piscina en el medio del profundo océano? --UU eso solo se me ocurre a mi...) aunque todo estaba inundado, había un trono en el cual estaba sentado el líder de la manada por lo que pudo observar Harry, tenía la aleta dorada, los ojos dorados el cabello castaño con buen torso y miraba a Harry-

-De todas maneras no se lo van a llevar... -Dijo otra- no creo que tres humanos pueda contra todos nosotros...

-¿Qué hacemos Kadel? ¿Los matamos? ¿Los degollamos? ¿Los ahogamos?

-¿Cómo pueden matar a alguien que ya está muerto? –Preguntó Dextera a su amo, el cual levantó los hombros en señal de que eso era totalmente ridículo-

-Esperad un momento, veamos que tienen que decir... Decidme joven, ¿A qué vienes, y como se te ocurre venir con solo dos acompañantes?

-Con todo respeto, señor nosotros somos más que suficiente, simplemente venimos por el mapa...

-Eso ya lo se ¿Qué les hace pensar que se los entregaremos?

-Pues, primero, el mundo está en peligro, segundo, ustedes también lo están, tercero no tienen de otra sin quedar en la pedantería, a demás ¿Por qué no, no los podemos llevar? ¿De que lo custodian? si todos los Illuminatis saben donde queda Ater –Preguntó el muchacho tranquilamente digno de alguien que ha vivido mucho tiempo-

-Ya veo, vampiros y un ser humano, no tan común lo reconozco... de todas formas no te lo puedes llevar pequeño...

-Necesito ese mapa quieran o no... el demonio está suelto y si él me encuentra primero que yo, tendremos problemas...

-Así que Alexander despertó... es extraño... ¿Cómo se que lo que dices es verdad?

-No se, la única prueba que tengo, es mi mente y mis palabras... no se lo puedo traer...

-Harry Potter...

-Se había tardado –Dejo Dextera-

-Mira niño... no te voy a dar el mapa simplemente por que Harry Potter dice que el demonio despertó lo siento no puedo...

-¿Qué prueba quiere... dígame...?

-¿Me dejarías entrar en tú mente?

-¿Y me jura por lo más sagrado que tenga en el mundo que me dará el mapa?

-Si lo que dices es verdad reconsideraré mi decisión, sal del casco...

-¿Y me ahogo verdad? –Dijo Harry desconfiado, pero el rey de las sirenas le tendió la mano y Harry la agarró cuando salió veía un poco borroso y sentía sus ropajes mojándose, pero curiosamente no tenía ganas de respirar, Harry abrió su mente y el castaño dijo el conjuro, pudo ver muchas cosas, más de lo que Harry hubiera deseado pero igual no lo detuvo-

-Vale –dijo abriendo los ojos de repente pero sin soltarle la mano- está bien te creo, jamás pensé que el golden boy iba a terminar siendo el neo-golden, parte de la profecía que nunca creí –Harry le iba a soltar la mano pero este la sostuvo más fuerte- Si no te quieres ahogar, ni hables, ni me sueltes la mano –el moreno alzó una ceja, cuando se sintió arrastrado por el rey- Bien esto es lo que tienes que hacer, yo quito las barreras si lo puedes agarrar es tuyo, aunque te lo quisiera dar si el no te acepta no te lo podrás llevar-

-Se lo va a dar no lo puedo creer...

-Se volvió loco –Decían las sirenas en reprobación al comportamiento de su rey, este desapareció uno por uno los rayos azules y después los hilo de la estrellas empezó a dar vuelta-

-Agárralo si puedes –Dijo acercando a Harry el cual no se decidía a estirar la mano, todo podía ser una treta- Eres bastante desconfiado... ¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy jugando sucio? –Harry iba a suspirar, cuando sintió que el agua entraba en su nariz así que opto por no seguir, extendió un poco la mano, y hizo como una especie de corto circuito dorado, el moreno cerró un ojo, pero lo abrió inmediatamente, y siguió, un poco después lo pudo alcanzar, pero se soltó de la mano del rey para poder agarrarlo ya que pesaba, y empezó a sentir la necesidad humana del oxígeno, por poco suelta el mapa- "Creo que la mano ya no sirve, ummm creo que no lo debí dejar soltar mi mano, ¡argh!" –Este fue y abrazó Harry el cual al sentir, reprimidas de nuevo las ganas de respirar y el cuerpo del rey, abrió la boca y tomó un trago de agua salada y después estaba tosiendo, posteriormente, cuando a Harry se le pasó el ahogo lo cual fue difícil ya que cuando tosía entraba más agua y así iba- Creo que no te gustó el agua salada –Y Harry lo miró mosqueado y el rey sonrió-

-¿Harry te moriste? –Dijo Sinistra sonriendo divertido y Harry o miró, aún estaba siendo abrazado por el rey-

-Creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a la superficie antes de que se desmaye o se ahogue...

-Bueno, creo que yo levanto esto... -dijo Dextera que cuando lo tocó le electrocutó la mano y si no hubiera sido por que era vampiro le hubiera volado la mano-

-Solo lo puede tocar el protegido de dios o en su defecto el del demonio... vamos a la superficie... Harry agarra el mapa... -El moreno obedeció, tardaron como dos horas en volver a subir a la superficie, una vez allá- Tengo una pregunta –dijo el rey- ¿Cómo piensas volver?

-Pues con un Harry casi desmayado, no se me imagino que ir nadando hasta que nos podamos aparecer... ¿Sabes a qué distancia sería eso?

-Bueno, deja de estar, hasta las fronteras de Grecia...

-¿Y la isla más próxima?

-No tengo ni la menor idea... lo que tienen que procurar, es que el joven, no se tueste mucho al sol... o que trague mucho agua salada...

-¿Más de la que ya tragó? No creo que eso sea posible –Dijo Dextera con Harry en brazo, este no estaba desmayado pero si desubicado-

-Yo diría intoxicado... -Sinistra tocaba al moreno con un dedo en las costillas y este no respondía muy bien que digamos, ya hubiera mandado una cruciactus o algo por el estilo, mientras el rey trataba de ubicarlos... ya que Harry era su guía y no estaba en las condiciones para hacerlo, en Ater estaba Alexander mandando un ataque, ya que se había enterado de que Harry se había ido a saber donde, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para atacar, Draco había dado el permiso muy a regaña dientes y por más que pedía explicaciones de quien era Harry el moreno de ojos grises no se las daba el rubio paró cuando vio avecinarse tormenta, quería la vida para saber quien era el ser de sus pensamientos-

-Que firmes esto, llevo diciéndote todo el día...

-Y yo digo, que hasta que no me lo dejes leer, no lo voy a firmar... -Decía Draco tercamente, ya le habían sacado una firma esta vez no sería lo mismo-

-¿Para que lo quieres leer? "¿Cómo demonios hace para rechazar mis ordenes? ¡Maldito Harry que lo mantiene con su alma en pie! y su voluntad no está con el, pero si su arrogancia y malcriadés, como me atiné a poner a este como MI enviado..." ¡Que lo firmes te digo y deja ya! Me tienes harto.

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora soy yo quien te tiene harto? Tú eres el que me la pasas torturando todo el día y mandándome hacer todo lo que no quiero, me parece que es al revés... ¿A mi me vale muy poco, si esto sirve o no, yo lo único que quiero es no verte más la cara y que me devuelvas mi pasado... -Esta vez la vela de Draco en la casa de Harry avivó en rojo y un humo en forma de fénix salió dio unas vueltas y la llama se estabilizó milagrosamente, el moreno en ese momento iba a abofetear al rubio pero este le paró la mano y se levantó omitiendo todo dolor que le ocasionaba revelársele, al maldito que tenía al frente- Ni mi padre me ha puesto una mano encima... no voy a dejar que tú empieces –Alexander sentó de un tirón a Draco en una silla y el salió que echaba humo, este se apareció en donde se encontraba el candelabro, a despejar un poco la tensión hoy descubriría la función del candelabro así le llevara toda la noche... haría que el moreno pagara todo lo que estaba perdiendo por no poder poseerlo eso es lo único que quería tenerlo para el una noche, después lo mataría pero primero debía probar ese cuerpo que lo estaba llevando a la locura, así que con toda su paciencia empezó a escudriñar el artilugio como nunca lo había hecho, los guardianes de Harry estaban teniendo problemas con el moreno y para encontrar un sitio donde curarlo-

-Demonios, ¿Dónde habrá un lugar que no sea agua en este sitio? -habían tenido que luchar contra unos cuantos animales mágicos y no mágicos, y a Harry lo agarró una manta raya y lo picó ahora estaban más desesperados ellos no poseían varita para invocar magia negra, aparte ellos no podían invocar magia, simplemente era vampiros, no magos- Harry habla, si puedes...

-Cállense no puedo pensar en estas condiciones, insolado, casi ahogado y con veneno en mi cuerpo...

-Danos el mapa... has magia y vámonos de aquí, no me quiero enterar que cosas aparecen aquí de noche –dijo Sinistra-

-Ya es de noche que más da... el mapa lo puedo tocar solamente yo...

-Pero necesitas las dos manos para invocar...

-Convierte en mapa en un trasladador... -Se le ocurrió a Dextera-

-El problema es que no tengo fuerzas para nada... no creo que pueda crear un trasladador en estas condiciones...

-Ni te pido que uses tu magia oscura... ten tendremos en el hospital por meses si eso ocurre... cuando menos logramos sacar el veneno... aunque lo que penetró, penetró...

-Algo pasó con el candelabro... -Dijo Harry haciendo un gesto de dolor- Ven.... Por eso no me gusta... que me cambien... los planes... necesito más oxígeno del normal... y lo peor no puedo respirar bien, porque lo único que se me mete es más agua en la boca......... me duele la cabeza...........................

-Si nuestros poderes no estuvieran anulados en esta zona, créeme que ya estuvieras en un hospital... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el candelabro?

-No se y no me quiero enterar...

-Cuando menos la fiebre se mantiene por el agua...

-Me siento extraño... algo se acerca por allá –Dijo Harry levantando la mano cansado, y cayendo dormido o ¿Desmayado?-

-Estás delirando...

-No estúpido, está en sus perfectos cabales... -Dijo Dextera mosqueado, por las estupideces de su hermano- Se desmayó... grrrr ¿Qué más puede pasar? -Después de eso, se quedaron tranquilos donde estaban, había pasado tres días, Harry estaba, más vivo que muerto, los vampiros le daban energía como podían, por no decir que a Sinistra se le pasó la loca idea de volverlo vampiro, rechazada rotundamente por su hermano, el moreno aún seguía inconsciente, cuando vieron que un barco se acercaban, llegaron a una historia en común. Mientras el ministerio estaba siendo atacado, después des haber convencido a Draco a la fuerza, Alexander había mandado a buscar el velo de la muerte no sabían para que, Harry y sus guardianes estaban siendo rescatados por una embarcación pesquera, cuando estuvieron a salvo y medio atendieron al moreno, que aún estaba desmayado-

-Tres días en esta agua infestadas de tiburones... es un milagro... -Decía el capitán en eso entró sinistra que llegaba de atender a Harry, el cual tenía la fiebre a millón-

-¿Cómo sigue? –Le preguntó su hermano-

-Pues ya no creo que muera, la fiebre es la que me tiene preocupado...

-Eso es por la insolación –Dijo uno de los marineros- Báñenlo con agua más o menos fría eso se la debe bajar...

-Cuando llegaremos...

-Mañana llegaremos a Atenas...

-¿Tienen teléfono?

-¿Para que?

-Necesito reservar unos pasajes de avión, y que un helicóptero llegue lo más rápido al puerto para que lo atiendan en una clínica

-Ten –Le dijo uno de ellos lanzándole un teléfono y este hacía las llamadas por cobrar, cuando tubo todo listo ya eran las seis de la tarde y este fue a la habitación donde estaba Harry y vio que estaba con los ojos abiertos y la cara roja hasta más no poder por la insolación-

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Sin ganas... de hacer... nada

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Todo menos pescado... -Dijo Harry sonriendo, Dextera se le arrodilló al lado-

-Mañana llegaremos a Atenas... ya llamé para que te vinieran a buscar... una vez estando en el puerto, y después de que te vean nos iremos ese mismo día a casa-

-¿Y el mapa?

-Recupérate primero, el mapa está allí, si supieras cuanto nos costó ponerlo donde está... -Dijo Poniéndole una mano en la frente para verificar la temperatura-

-Siento que algo está hiendo mal y a la vez algo va bien... -Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor al moverse- No siento mis piernas...

-Eso es por que has estado tullido en esa posición por tres días...

-Que denigrante...

-Mucho aguantaste...

-No me importa... esto jamás debió ser así... he perdido y voy a peder 4 valiosos días y aún me falta descifrar como va lo del mapa...

-Tú, primero te recuperas y después si quieres te vuelves a morir... no creo que al joven Malfoy, le gustara verte en esas condiciones...

-¡Asco! ¡Esto no es digno de mí!

-Claro que lo es mucho hiciste con mantenerte en vida mientras nos rescataban... ¿Qué más quieres? Yo digo que tu te exiges mucho, yo se que tu no quieres nada a cambio... pero sacrificas demasiado...

-Bienvenido a la vida –Dijo él ojos verdes irónicamente-

-Eso es lo que yo te digo a ti... -Harry le encaró la mirada a su custodio y este salió, cuando al otro día llegaron a Atenas, un helicóptero los llevó a una clínica, cuando Harry estuvo en condiciones de viajar que fue como a las cinco de la tarde, ya que el vuelo salía a las siete de la noche, a esa hora estaban ya montados en el avión con el moreno aún no en optimas condiciones pero si mejor que hace dos días, mañana a las dos de la tarde llegarían a New York y estarían en casa, para clavar a Harry en la cama y no dejarle salir hasta que tuviera un cien por ciento en funcionamiento, cuando llegaron notablemente broceados después de darle la larga explicación a Severus y dejarlo satisfecho de que Harry estaba bien y que solamente necesitaba comer asearse y dormir, Severus para asegurarse de que su protegido hiciera todo eso, le quitó el bolso donde tenía el mapa, a los cuatro días Harry amenazó a todo el mundo de esa casa hasta a los elfos que si no lo dejaban levantarse a hacer lo que tenía que hacer les iba a lanzar a Dark y aparte los iba tener bajo cruciactus por varias horas, así que no tuvieron de otra más que dejarlo hacer lo que quería, ¿Dónde está? Viendo el mapa el cual no hacia nada y no se le ocurría como podía ayudar, como a las cuatro de ese día algo sorprendente pasó el rey de las sirenas, apareció en la casa por medio de un holograma-

-Hola, veo que lograste salir, con heridas menores del mar ¿Cómo estás?

-Si, regularmente, aún me estoy recuperando de una insolación de segundo grado...

-Jaja jaja bueno cuando menos estás vivo estoy quitándote tu tiempo, por que se que me olvidó decirte como usar el mapa, y quería ahorrarte el problema de buscarlo...

-Muy considerado... a ver y ¿cómo funciona esta cosa?

-Lo primero que debes saber, es que el otro candelabro está apunto de ser utilizado, segundo, solo te puedo dar las pistas que tengo por que yo tampoco se del todo comos se utiliza, Musicals Sings...

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo que Signos musicales?

-Que se activa con una especie de signos, relacionados con la música...

-¿Qué tipo de música?

-Eso es lo único que se... -Harry se iba a pegar con la mesa pero prefirió no hacerse más daño, el rey se despidió y Sinistra entró-

-Amo el ministerio fue atacado en su ausencia aparte, se robaron el velo de la muerte...

-¿El velo de la muerte? ¿Para que?

-Eso nadie lo sabe, aún, gracias a una tal, Hermione Granger, lograron atrapar a 15 de lo 30 que habían ido, pero se suicidaron... con lo que parece cianuro... un caramelo, esa parte no la entendí...

-Técnicas muggles... ¿Y qué más?

-¿Pues lo malo? Es que se terminaron llevando el velo...

-Eso ya lo se... lo que quiero saber es ¿Cuántos muertos hubo? Descontando a los quince suicidados-

-Ummm, tres muertos y treinta y cinco heridos entre magos y muggles... pero todos sus conocidos están bien...

-Eso también lo se... bueno ¿Y qué quieren que haga?

-Nada, simplemente vine a avisar...

-Bueno ya te puedes retirar... -Este dejó a Harry con una inclinación y tratando de no contradecirlo en lo posible, el no estaba muy bien ante la mirada de Harry-

-¡Bingo! Así es como funciona... que bien, ahora lo bueno es que la única vela encendida es la de Harry, prepárate niño, ahora si estamos jugando a mano, vamos a ver si puedes con Satanás en persona, y la vela del medio se encendió señalando que había aparecido su nuevo dueño-

**TBC... **

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, lo que quería aclarar era que, si Draco tiene el mayor cargo en los Illuminatis, y que después viene Alexader, pero este es el demonio, Satanás por ende por más alto que sea, no puede contra el, y si Alexander muere no tiene por que morir Draco, y si va a ver un final más o menos feliz por que hay varias personas que van a morir... y ya no digo más... 

Atte.

Liuny

P.D: me preguntaba si alguien podría ser mi beta ¡por favor! Mi mail es, atsuksa rayita abajo o underline 1989 arroba hotmail . com, si alguien quiere me agrega o me manda un email estaré eternamente agradecida.


	22. Forever I love you… The piano… the clue ...

**Cap.20 Forever I love you... The piano... the clue is the piano **

**Disclaimer**: TO-DO-ES-DE-ROW-LING

**Advertencia**: S- L-A-S-H...

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel

.../Flash Back

**-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------**

-¡Bingo! Así es como funciona... que bien, ahora lo bueno es que la única vela encendida es la de Harry, prepárate niño, ahora si estamos jugando a mano, vamos a ver si puedes con Satanás en persona, y la vela del medio se encendió señalando que había aparecido su nuevo dueño-

**-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------**

Harry aún estaba sentado pensando en lo que le había dicho el rey... signos musicales...

-¿Qué habrá querido decir? –Dijo mirando el artefacto, en eso Severus lo llamó para avisarle que Katrid había regresado al no tener de otra y se paró ha recibir a su "hija" dejando el mapa allí.-

Los días pasaban muy rápido para lo que Harry hubiera querido, estaba sintiendo molestias en el cuerpo como si le fuera a dar gripe... y eso era lo último que quería, enfermarse, a Alexander, Draco le estaba dando problemas de los buenos... aunque a veces lo podía dominar la mayoría de las veces el rubio se negaba tajantemente, así que era una lucha constante la cual ninguna de los dos ganaba... Él ojos grises tenía cortos flash en sueños, en el que aparecía alguien de cabellos negros el cual no podía ver sus rostro que le abrazaba y podía sentir una calidez que hacía que su alma volviera resurgir cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, ahora más que nunca quería vivir, quería conocer a la persona de sus sueños y pensamientos, que estaba seguro que el nombre de "Harry" estaba relacionado.

En una mañana cálida Harry estaba mirando el piano, hoy había dejado de mirar el mapa sintiéndose como un tonto al no poder hacer nada, simplemente mirarlo y sentir como el ojo que poseía el extraño artefacto de mofaba de él, así que puso sus manos en el piano y las notas se esparcieron por toda la casa, todos lo presentes se sorprendieron, por escuchar la música de repente, en el cuarto del moreno, estaba el mapa que cuando llegó la primera nota musical, uno de los hilos que los rodeaba se salió de órbita y se tensó a lo largo, la música dio un alto momentáneo, cuando empezó la hebra, imitaba los movimientos al ritmo del piano, luego otra hebra lo siguió, Harry llevaba como una hora tocando el piano, y una especie de red estaba esparcida por todo el cuarto formando una especie de mapa, pero cuando dejó de tocar todo volvió a la normalidad, este se paró del piano, fue a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama de su cuarto, empezando a sentir como su cabeza le dolía, así que decidió dormir, mientras en Ater...

-Draco ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Te lo ordeno! –Draco estaba apoyado en la puerta fuertemente, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, mientras que Alexander estaba afuera gritando alterado- ¡Que la abras digo! –Exija pero el rubio ni se inmutaba... simplemente se quedaba en la misma posición, por más que el otro trataba de abrir la puerta no podía contra el peso de Draco, allí no se podían abrir las puertas mágicamente y aparte del peso, estaba trancado con seguro- ¿Crees que te vas a quedar todo el día allí? ¡Algún día tendrás que abrir! –El rubio ya cansado, se volteó y abrió la puerta, tenían toda la mañana en ese pleito-

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-

-¡Como se te ocurre ahora hablarme así tan tranquilo! –Y él ojos grises alzó una ceja en señal de confusión si algo tenía Draco es que era excelente actor-

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? No vengas a pagar tu rabia conmigo...

-¡Llevo toda la maldita mañana que abras la puerta!

-¿Enserio? Yo no escuché... además la puerta estaba abierta... -Alexander estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿la puerta estaba abierta? ¿Por qué lo tomaba?-

-Me tomas por idiota ¿o Qué? –Draco suspiró cansado-

-Es tu problema si no me crees... ¿Bueno entonces? ¿Cuál es el escándalo?

-Firma esto... -Dándole un papel-

-¿Qué en que forma te tengo que decir que yo no voy a firmar nada...?

-Mira ya me tienes hasta la coronilla...

-¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Pegarme? Pues hazlo, ¿no te cansas? Siempre de simplemente venir a violarme todas las noches, ¡Responde! ¿De que te sirvo?

-¡Eso no te importa!

-Seguro... ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Harry Potter? -Dijo el rubio y primer Strike-

-¿Qué dijiste? –Volteándose a verlo-

-¿Estás sordo? ¿Qué si conoces a alguien llamado Harry Potter? No me evadas la maldita pregunta, te he odio hablar de él ¿Quién es?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a responder?

-Hagamos algo –Se iba jugar su última carta- Tu me dices quien es y yo te firmo la cosa esa... -Alexander si no fuera quien es, hubiera abierto la boca en señal de sorpresa ¿Le estaban haciendo una venta? ¿Qué estaba pensando considerar?- Eso si tu primero habla yo después firmo... se como eres, en mi puedes confiar...

-Hecho –Dijo devolviéndole el papel- Es el protegido de dios, el que se ha encargado por los últimos tres años de todo lo que yo haga no funciones, el neo- Dark Lord, el golden boy, el niño que vivió, ¡El estúpido ese que es casi perfecto e intocable! ¿Suficiente? –Hablar de Harry era siempre una odisea, le daba coraje que se le escapara-

-No, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Qué relación tiene conmigo?

-¿Relación? ¿Contigo? Ni lo conoces...

-No me andes con esas, porque el nombre me suena bastante... A ti no te creo ni el padre nuestro... -En eso Alexander puso una mueca horrible en la cara-

-Que no tienes ningún correlacionado, ¿Por qué abría de mentirte?

-Muchas hipótesis llegan a mí cabeza, ¿Por qué le quieres hacer daño? –Dijo firmándole el papel-

-Eso... es algo que no te incumbe... pero –quitándole el papel- Te puedo decir que más es el lo que me ha hecho sufrir a mi... -Y salió trancando la puerta de un tirón, y Draco cerró un ojo cuando sintió el golpe-

-"Ummm... estoy seguro de que él tiene algo que ver conmigo... Pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué siento paz al recordarlo...?"

Harry se levantó el dolor había cedido, su primera visión al despertar, fue el mapa, suspendido, afuera estaba sonando la radio con una canción de piano, no era la misma que la que Harry había tocado esta mañana... otros hilos se tensaron de diferente manera, y creando otra especie de red diferente, el moreno estaba bastante dormido aún pero eso lo confundió... cuando le música paró, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero ese detalle, nuestro adormilado héroe no lo captó... se metió a darse un relajante baño cuando estuvo vestido, arreglado y cien por ciento alerta, miró el mapa, agarró uno de los hilos que rodeaba la estrella y observó que eran totalmente maleables, pudiéndolos moldear a placer, Harry agarró y hizo unas cuantas líneas sin saber a ciencia cierta que demonios estaba haciendo, pero cuando terminó de arreglarlos, notó algo que se le hizo conocido-

-"Esta es la línea de tele transportación que lo utilizo para llegar al cuarto en la nada... ¿Qué significa esto?" -la radio volvió a sonar, era Katrid que estaba practicando danza, y lo hilos se desordenaron y empezaron con otra línea diferente- "¿signos musícales? Claro... el mapa traza las líneas te transportación y una vez aprendidas puedes entrar... ahora hay otro problema, ¿Cuál sonata activará la canción? por que por lo que veo, solo es con el piano..." –Harry bajó a almorzar, por que raramente la había dado hambre, mientras comía, la comida resultó ser la favorita de Draco, el moreno sonrió melancólicamente y después se le vino a la cabeza algo... aquella canción que al rubio le encantaba, era de piano...- "!La canción de Draco...! Tengo que encontrar esa partitura donde sea... ¿Cómo es que se llamaba la condenada canción? Ummmm... ¡ya me acordé! Calminha... esa... esa melodía la tiene Draco grabada en un casette... ¿Pero dónde la tendrá? ¿Estará en su casa? ¿O aquí? ¿Cielo ilústrame...?" –Pensaba Harry Alzando una ceja- "Aquel rincón donde él tenía muchas cosas escondidas de su padre..." ¡Dextera! ¡Sinistra! –Profirió Harry, y sus guardianes al instante estaban allí-

-¿Si Harry que pasa?

-Quiero que vallan a casa de Draco... en su cuarto, segundo piso, cuarto de derecha a izquierda, hay un sub-cuarto, la puerta aparece bajando un pequeño candelabro plateado, y quiero que traigan todos los casettes que el tenga en esa parte de sus cuarto

-¿Como?

-¿Tengo que repetir lo que acabo de decir?

-No señor –Dijeron al unísono y desaparecieron, Harry se levantó dejando la comida a medias, y se fue su cuarto, buscó entre cada una de las cosas del rubio, pero no tenía ningún casette-

-"El problema es saber ¿Cómo se si ese es el lineamiento correcto? Espero tener una señal..." –Harry agarró el mapa y se lo llevó a un cuarto vacío que había en la casa, lo puso en el medio trajo un radio, y lo enchufó, y se sentó en el piso a esperar, que sus guardianes llegaran, como a las diez de la noche se aparecieron, alegando que tuvieron muchos problemas, después de recibir una charla/castigo de Harry, este decidió que lo dejaría para mañana, así que todos estaban acostados, como a las dos de la mañana a Harry le entraron unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, que lo hicieron despertar-

..._Dando Comienzo a la guerra..._

Harry se levantó al baño corriendo, cuando llegó a lava manos, empezó el martirio de la noche, estaba vomitando, pero sangre... cuando terminó la primera tanda y medio pudo controlar la respiración, se sentó... en el frío paso del baño...

-"¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que mi "Querido" demonio tiene que ver con esto? ¡El colmo!, primero me quita a Draco y ahora quiere que me muera desangrado... ¿El problema? No le voy a dar el gusto, que coraje, con estos, incompetentes que tengo de guardianes, ¡si hubiera ido yo ya estuviera aprendiéndome el lineamiento!" -Sintiendo como las ganas de vomitar venían de nuevo, después de vomitar unas tres veces más Harry aplicó un complicado encantamiento de magia negra, y se le calmaron las nauseas que tenía, como pudo llegó a la cama y trató de quedarse dormido infructíferamente, a la mañana siguiente, entre mareado y con un sueño terrible, más las ojeras que si Severus lo detallaba mucho lo iban a delatar, se puso a buscar el casette-

-Amo... -dijo Dobby-

-Dime Dobby... -Sin mirar al elfo, este seguía probando lo casette-

-¿No va ha desayunar?

-A lo mejor, no lo se... si me da hambre como...

-Bueno... le traeré la comida... y la dejaré en el buró...

-Como quieras –Harry sentía que le mencionaban comida y el sin mucho preámbulo iba a vomitar de nuevo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta, que iba a echar por el retrete, ¿los sesos? Por que ya toda la posible comida, la había votado anoche... así siguió hasta que el último casette de la caja, estaba la bendita canción, Harry se dirigió al cuarto donde había dispuesto el mapa y la radio, después de eso dejó la canción correr y repetirse cuantas veces fue necesario para que todos los hilo se posicionaran cuando la última nota tocó Draco sintió un escalofrió en la espalda que le hizo sobresaltarse y Alexander, miró hacia todos los lados donde estaba parado, algo iba a pasar... y no tenía del todo seguro que era-

-"¿Qué encontraste Harry...? Estoy seguro que esta sensación la estás causando tú..." –Harry veía detenidamente los hilos, y se dio cuenta que solo cambiaban cuatro hebras, o sea ¿el cuartel de los Illuminatis estaba casi paralelo a su tesis?-

-"Que problema... te cambian cuatro hilos y ya te vuelves un ocho para llegar... ¡grrrr! Se que si lo intento cambiando esas cuatro líneas me voy a quedar varado en la nada... un momento ¿Eso se puede? ¿Cómo me voy a quedar varado en la nada? ¡Ahs! Ya que importa..."

-Harry –Le llamó Severus- Harry... -Pero el moreno nada que respondía- Harry... ¡HARRY POTTER!

-"¿Severus?" –Este se volteó rápidamente- ¿si? Perdón...

-¿No piensas comer nada?

-No tengo hambre...

-¿Como vas a tener hambre si te pasaste toda la noche vomitando...? no es si tienes hambre, ¿es si vas a comer...? –Harry alzó una ceja e iba a abrir la boca para replicar- No te voy a regañar, ni pedir que me des explicaciones, solamente, CO-ME... No quiero que te mueras... por algo tan simple como desnutrición... -dijo Severus con la comida en una bandeja, Conjuró una mesa y dos sillas y mandó a Harry a sentarse- ¿Qué te pasa? Por lo que veo ya conseguiste descifrar el mapa pero aun así no veo tu característica euforia, puedes contármelo... -Harry se sentó frente su tutor-

-Igual nada va ha cambiar pero, las posibilidades de que me recuerden son nulas, aparte que tengo que robarle a Manson, donde metió la voluntad de Draco si es que se la quitó...

-Ya veo... Escúchame algo, pase lo que pase tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿Ok? ¿Estamos claros en eso? Pasó y pasó, no quiero verte diciendo que eres culpable de nada... Mírame... Harry mírame a la cara... -Harry miró a Severus, él era la única persona capaz después del Lord de saber lo que estaba pensando-

-El tenerlo en casa sin poder tocarlo, ni besarlo me va a doler mucho... primero lo tengo que rescatar... después de que esté a salvo, pensar como regresarle su voluntad... Yo no quiero que me vea como un extraño o peor con odio, no quiero regresar a los seis años de guerra que tuvimos... -Dijo dejando el tenedor de lado y se le lanzo abrazando a Severus era lo más que podía soportar, ya no lo aguantaba necesitaba desahogarse, canalizar esos sentimientos que lo herían, y la única forma que encontraba era llorar, el había prometido no llorar nunca más... pero sentía como se desgarraba por dentro- Siento que me desangro Severus... Que mi voluntad decae... -Severus sentía como las lágrimas de Harry caían en sus hombros... Y tú dentro de poco tienes que regresar Hogwarts... no quiero –Aferrándose más a su tutor, El Ex-Mortífago no sabía si abrazarlo y consolarlo... el jamás había sido bueno para eso... lo único que pudo decir fue-

-Llora, llora, todo lo que puedas... y después olvídalo –el ojiverde, sollozaba silenciosamente en el hombro de Severus mientras en la puerta estaba Katrid asomada, no por que quería si no por error, jamás en todos lo años que tenía conociéndolo estaba llorando de esa manera... el siempre había sido fuerte y alegre ahora estaba siendo consumido por su propia oscuridad, una lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla de la pequeña que había dejado el cuarto... no soportaba ver a su padre y amigo en esas condiciones-

-"Si he de morir por ti lo haré... lo prometo" –Dijo Katrid cortándose un poco el dedo y dejó que una gota de sangre cayera al piso sellando la promesa, después de un rato Harry se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Severus, este ni se molestó en levantarlo, lo dejó que lo usara de almohada, le empezaría a devolver los favores que él ojiverde le había dado, por ejemplo uno de ellos era, evitar que se dejara morir... ahora el necesitaba que alguien le dijera que necesitaba vivir. Como a las seis de la tarde el moreno se despertó, se había quedado dormido en brazos de Severus... cuando se dio cuenta de esto, la sangre se bombeó fuertemente a la cabeza, se iba cayendo pero el profesor de pociones lo agarró un poco confundido-

-¿Estás bien?

-Si... creo... espero... -Decía Harry un poco atolondrado y confundido, Severus arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada- Creo que me voy a poner a aprenderme esto...

-¿Como cuanto tardarás en aprendértelo?

-Pues... no lo se depende una semana a más tardar... ¿por que?

-Dentro de una semana me voy... esperaba poder estar aquí... pero ni modo...

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Ahora ¿para que soy bueno?

-Se que los profesores llegan una semana antes que los alumnos, ¿Podrías llevarte a Katrid contigo?

-Si Harry, si puedo... Ahora te dejo para que sigas... con eso...

-Jeje, se que te parece raro... pero para poder tele transportarte necesitas saberte esto de memoria y trazarlo en tu mente, después puedes aparecerte fácilmente, dicho vulgarmente...

-Si tu lo dices... -Dijo saliendo-

Había pasado una semana desde aquello Harry se sabía los lineamentos de cabo a rabo, estaba preparando todo, estaba frente a la vicius anima y a la sangre de Voldemort como meditando, si tenía muchas dificultades mandaría su posición a sus guardianes, Severus y Katrid habían partido ayer...

-Bueno, Tom... espero que tus predicciones sean siempre tan equivocadas... y que cuando menos pueda sacar a Draco... ya después se verá lo demás ¡Endless Fade! –Dijo y las cadenas de la vicius anima desaparecieron la agarró se la guardó en el bolsillo y ahora que fuera lo que el destino quisiera-

TBC...


	23. Rescatando a Draco, se que no me recuerd...

**Cap.22 Rescatando a Draco, se que no me recuerdas pero, confía en mí... **

**Disclaimer**: TO-DO-ES-DE-ROW-LING

**Advertencia**: S- L-A-S-H...

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel

/.../Flash Back

-Bueno, Tom... espero que tus predicciones sean siempre tan equivocadas... y que cuando menos pueda sacar a Draco... ya después se verá lo demás ¡Endless Fade! –Dijo y las cadenas de la vicius anima desaparecieron la agarró se la guardó en el bolsillo y ahora que fuera lo que el destino quisiera-

-¿Tienes un plan que sirva? –Dijo sinistra un poco indeciso por Harry que se estaba arreglando-

-Si entro, mato ha todo el que puedo, rescato a Draco y me regreso ¿Por?

-No... simple curiosidad –Dijo ahora preocupándose aún más, no tenía un plan y aparte, iba a ver muertos-

-No es por nada pero ¿no es mejor saltarse lo de matar a todo el que puedas?

-Si se me atraviesan no... -Dijo amarrándose las botas, era lo único que le faltaba-

-¿Te podemos rogar que no vallas? –dijeron los dos al unísono, preocupados-

-Ja, ja que graciosos... ¡están dementes! ¡Me voy! Si me veo en muchos problemas los llamaré... pero no esperen, pienso estar todo el rato espectral...

-Si seguro... nosotros somos los que esperamos que no nos llames... vale... buena suerte... espero que puedas encontrar al rubio ese...

-Cuando me vean llegar los dos se van a decirle a Severus que llegué perfectamente así me esté muriendo ¿entendido?

-Si amo... -Y los dos desaparecieron, dejando a Harry solo, este volvió a trazar el mapa mentalmente y desapareció, donde cayó fue una especie de cuarto totalmente negro, cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente idiota prendería un lumos, pero eso sería ser descubierto instantáneo, era entregarse sin poder hacer nada, caminó a tientas por unos segundos... pero todo era negro y oscuro-

-"¿Dónde estaré?" –Pensó mientras seguía caminando cauteloso, en eso chocó con algo duro que hizo que retrocediera y se pusiera la mano en la nariz, después se dio cuenta que era una puerta, cuando encontró el cerrojo la abrió y vio que era un pasillo de cerámica con antorchas alumbrando pero no se podía mucho parecía ser muy largo el camino- "Bueno corro, averiguo donde está Draco, mato a los que no quieran que me lo lleve, ahora hay un segundo inconveniente si él no quiere venir... Vamos mente positiva... ¿Eso de que sirve?" –Harry volteó los ojos "¿Mente positiva?" Poder, concentración y fuerza era lo que necesitaba en este momento, así que se hecho a correr por el pasillo observando todo y cada una de las cosas que habían para poder regresar, Harry se puso un conjuro de invisibilidad aunque no podía traspasar nada con ese hechizo, de repente llegó a donde habían muchas personas, este se paró bruscamente-

-¿Quién está allí? –Preguntó a la mano-

-¿Cómo que quien está allí? ¿No nos estás viendo? –El otro se alzó de hombros y siguió en lo suyo, el moreno le dio gracias a los despistes humanos por primera vez, este se quitó el hechizo y se volvió uno de los guardias y se fue a uno y preguntó-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo que... -Pero otro llegó-

-El señor nos ha convocado... Tú –dijo señalando a Harry- llévale esto al joven que está en las habitaciones de arriba segundo cuarto subiendo por las escaleras de acero, este se sorprendió se lo estaban poniendo demasiado fácil, este le quitó el paquete y se fue, las escaleras las encontró con algo de dificultad, todas eran de acero negro, pero esas eran plateadas, Harry sonrió maliciosamente y subió por ellas, después al ver que estaba el pasillo vacío, se quitó el conjuro y llegó a la habitación pensando si debía entrar o no, al pasar de unos momentos el ojiverde se dio cuenta que no tenía tiempo, así que abrió la puerta allí estaba Draco parado frente a la ventana-

-Cuando digo que no tengo nada que decir, acerca de eso significa ¡no! –Dijo sin voltearse, hoy estaba vestido con una camisa la cual, una manga era larga y la otra era corta, un pantalón negro con unas líneas blancas a los lados sin una túnica, Harry lo miró liado pocas veces había el hecho de ver a Draco vestido como muggle, este siguió sin decir nada, el rubio a no recibir una respuesta volteó, allí estaba una persona, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes- ¿Y tú quien eres?

-No se... me llamo Harry... -Este se sorprendió ese era el tal Harry- Bueno vengo a sacarte de aquí pero es ahora o nunca...

-¿Salir de aquí?

-Si Draco... muévete... -Este lo agarró por la muñeca y lo sacó de la habitación cuando llegaron al final del pasillo Harry detuvo-

-¿Tú sabes acerca de mi? ¿De quién soy? –El moreno se entristeció, sabía que no le recordaría, este sacó la varita y Draco se asustó- ¿Qué vas hacer?

-No te preocupes... no te pienso lastimar... no haría eso nunca... A la cuenta de tres corremos...

-¿Por qué me salvas?

-¿Te quieres quedar aquí? –El rubio movió negativamente la cabeza- ¿Entonces? No te voy hacer nada te lo juro por lo que tú más quieras pero debes confiar en mi...

-Estás pidiendo un milagro... -eso fue como si le clavaran una espada en el corazón, pero este la ignoró-

-1, 2 y 3 ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! –Dijo Harry al primer guardia que vio y salieron corriendo- ¡Expelliarmus! No te detengas por nada del mundo... simplemente corre... hazlo por tu vida... -este tampoco dejaba de correr- ¡Crucio!

-¿Sabes a donde vamos?

-¿Tengo cara de no saber lo que hago? -dijo el moreno entrecortado por la carrera y los contra hechizos, que tenía que lanzar para evitar que lastimaran a Draco, él ya estaba bastante herido, no lanzaban conjuros de desarme, si no maldiciones que herían de sangre al atacado, en ese momento no tenía tiempo para discutir si sabía lo que hacía o no... cuando llegaron al pasillo, estaban siendo seguido como por veintes el moreno tiró a Draco al cuarto que no tenía luz, y este hizo una explosión y se adentró en el cuarto y lo selló con magia- ¿Draco estás allí? Vamos está bien que te tomé por sorpresa... Pero perdón... -Pero el rubio no contestaba- No seas necio por favor responde...

-Aquí... estoy... -Dijo acercándose y poniéndole una mano es la espalda- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? –El moreno dudó un poco-

-No te voy hacer daño pero, abrásame...

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?!

-¿Quieres salir de aquí si o no? –El rubio se abrazó a Harry y sintió esa sensación de calidez de repente puso una mano en el estómago y notó que estaba sangrando-

-¿Estás bien?

-Espero... -Dijo poniéndose una mano en el estómago- Cierra... los ojos... -en eso trazó el mapa en su mente y cuando llegaron Draco cayó encima de Harry y se miraron a los ojos, el ojiverde lo miraba apacible y casi con ¿Amor?- Bueno... soy Harry Potter, y tu eres Draco Malfoy...

-Así que ese es mi apellido... ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? ¿Qué eres de mí?

-Primero, ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?

-No mucho... a alguien llamado Severus Snape... Y Lucius Malfoy... lo lamento más de allí no se...

-Era de suponerse... Severus Snape es tú padrino... y el otro es tú padre...

-Y ellos ¿Dónde están? y ¿por que no fueron ellos que me rescataron...? ¿Y quien eres tú?

-Nadie importante... considéralo que te debía un favor... y ahora dejo de estar en deuda... -Dijo quitándole la mirada, ¿Cómo le iba a decir? Soy tu novio, tenemos pensado casarnos- "si claro..."

-¡Amo Harry! ¡Joven Draco! –Gritó un elfo desde la entrada, y dos personas entrando tras este-

-¿Le avisamos a Severus o lo dejamos como está? Y lo matamos de la angustia... -Dijo Sinistra un poco más tranquilo-

-Vayan y avísenle –dijo tratando de levantarse, pero la herida en su estómago se lo impidió-

-Oh estás herido... lo siento... todo esto es por mi culpa... -Dijo tratando de acercársele pero el otro no le dejaba-

-Así que no te recuerda... -Dijo Dextera-

-¡shhhhh! Sinistra, Dextera, vallan a avisarle a Severus y si puede que venga...

-En esas condiciones ¿quieres que venga?

-¡FUERA! –Estar herido siempre lo ponía del mal humor, el rubio ahora lo miraba desconfiado- Perdón... -Dijo suavizando totalmente su tono- no me gusta estar herido... y tampoco que me desobedezcan...

-¿Pue...Puedo curarte? –Dijo esta que estaba entre asustado y se sentía un poco inútil al verlo en ese estado-

-Señor... tome... -Dijo Dobby apareciendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios- estoy seguro que por usted si se dejará curar... Ahora me voy a buscar agua caliente... -Harry estaba tumbado en el piso con una mano en el estómago evitando morirse desangrado, Draco agarró un paño y con el agua caliente que había traído Dobby le había levantado la camisa al moreno y empezó con mucho cuidado a curarle-

-Por que el joven pregunto ¿Qué si yo no te recordaba?

-Nada incoherencias de ellos... -Las lágrimas querían bajar pero Harry no las dejaría... tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo... fueron muchos meses sin verlo... este lo vendó y lo ayudó a sentarse- Espero que sea de tú agrado mi casa... Me imagino que querrás salir... eres libre de ir a donde quieras pero procura de tener cuidado... no quiero que te vuelvan a atrapar...

-Pareces conocerme bastante bien, para ser nadie en mi vida...

-¿Quieres ver tu cuarto? –Dijo levantándose y eludiendo la pregunta del rubio, se controlaría... sus impulsos no pueden más que su lógica... este simplemente lo subió a una habitación al lado de la de él allí estaban todas sus cosas-

-¿Todas estas son mis cosas no? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Tú vivías aquí...

-Quisiera poder usar magia... Pero me bloquearon... o me bloqueó...

-Maldito Alexander...

-¿Lo conoces...? Porque parece que el a ti si... y mucho

-Si para mi desgracia lo conozco... ¿Quieres que te devuelva tú magia?

-¿Puedes? –Harry asintió- ¿Cómo?

-Haciendo un corte en el bloqueo... ¿Quieres? –Este aún no confiaba mucho en su salvador, pero era eso o nada, le dio el brazo al moreno y en la parte de la muñeca había una cruz invertida, este con extremo cuidado cortó en medio de la cruz y la sangre salió en eso Severus llegó y vio a Draco y a Harry sentado-

-¡Draco! ¿Tú estás bien Harry?

-Podría estar mejor pero no me quejo...

-¿El es? ¿Severus? –el ojiverde le sonrió y asintió-

-Yo los dejo... para que hablen... Severus... déjalo hasta allí...

-Vamos a ver cuanto duras...

-Estaré bien cinco meses más y creo que podré hacer algo más... Sobreviviré...

-Seguro como quieras... -Harry salió y los dejó solos, estos dos estaban hablando el ex-Mortífago le contaba todo excluyendo al ojiverde de su vida, así que iban pasando los días Draco había vuelto a trabajar, quería tener su vida normal y Harry no se había opuesto, así que todos habían vuelto a lo suyo, una noche, un sábado estaban Severus y Harry en una habitación hablando y Draco iba a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar la conversación-

-Pero Harry, ¿Y si no puedes? ¿No crees que sea mejor decirle quien eres tú? Deja de sufrir... el tiene ese derecho...

-Para que Severus ¿Cómo crees que le voy a decir?

-¿Qué tiene de malo que se entere que tú eres su pareja? –Draco se sorprendió mucho por la declaración de su padrino-

-¿Y él que va a decir? A ustedes lo recuerda, el maldito de Alexander se encargó de borrar a punta de quien sabe que, todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos en él...

-Eso te está consumiendo por dentro...

-No es fácil... pero por él estoy dispuesto a morirme, desangrarme si quiere...

-Sigo insistiendo que deberías hablar...

-¡No! Suficiente daño tiene encima...

-¡Tu también!

-Yo no importo... Tom tenía razón...

-Y tú dale con eso... ¿Qué no entiendes que él no ha tenido razón en nada?

-Suficiente es mi decisión y en esto no te voy hacer caso... -Draco había salido corriendo sin saber que hacer, simplemente se detuvo en el patio y allí se quedó cuando terminaron de comer todos subieron a sus habitaciones, Harry no podía dormir y el rubio estaba deprimido... y sollozando, en una de esas el moreno lo escuchó y no lo podía culpar, entró cuidadosamente al cuarto, y lo abrazó por detrás asustando a su acompañante- Tranquilo... -El rubio simplemente lloraba, al no poder hacer nada... Pero se le vino a la mente... esto es como en mi sueño un ser de cabellos negros que me abraza- Trata de dormir, yo me quedaré aquí haciéndote compañía hasta que te duermas –En esto el rubio se volteó y escondió la cabeza en el pecho del otro- llora y olvida...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué? Draco...

-Lamento lo que te voy a decir pero Severus y tú estaban hablando...

-Y escuchaste... Si algo me decía que alguien estaba afuera...

-¿Estás molesto?

-No lo estoy...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Dejémoslo así... Yo no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que tú no quieras...

-Pero...

-Simplemente duerme... que yo velaré para que estés bien...

-¿Pero y tú?

-Pongámoslo de esta manera –Harry no quería decir lo que iba a decir pero era la mejor forma de dejar las cosas claro- ¿Te siente en capacidad de besarme? –El rubio se sorprendió de la pregunta pero no hizo nada, el moreno suspiró larga y cansinamente- Yo no importo, ten por seguro que te amo y que jamás te haría daño... Puedes confiar en mí plenamente... Siempre estaré allí para ti... -este lo soltó, no tenía gracia quedarse pero el rubio lo agarró de la manga-

-No te vallas... Quédate conmigo... -Harry se quedó allí Draco se durmió sin soltar su mano, este se quedó mirándolo y jugando con su cabello...-

-"Vamos a ver cuanto dura esta vez..."

**TBC...**

****

* * *

_Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen este fic, ya saben dudas, comentario, sugerencia solo un simple click..._

_Atte. _

_Liuny_


	24. Empezando de nuevo Castigo de existencia

**Cap.23 Empezando de nuevo... Castigo de existencia... **

**Disclaimer**: TO-DO-ES-DE-ROW-LING

**Advertencia**: S- L-A-S-H...

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel

/.../Flash Back

**Nota: **Perdón por la tardanza no tengo excusa, simplemente mis otros fics... espero que sea de su agrado...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

-No te vallas... Quédate conmigo... -Harry se quedó allí Draco se durmió sin soltar su mano, este se quedó mirándolo y jugando con su cabello...-

-"Vamos a ver cuanto dura esta vez..."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

En la mañana siguiente el rubio se despertó sintiendo a alguien a su lado y primero se asustó pero luego, se le quedó viendo, era Harry, aquel joven que lo había rescatado, era su pareja si más no recordaba, era hermoso, tenía puesta un brazo en la frente y durmiendo como inquietamente, esa cicatriz, le pasó un dedo por ella, los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana hacía que su piel brillara, en eso el moreno abrió un ojo.

-Perdón por despertarte...

-No importa... ¿Cómo que hora es?

-No lo se... Llevo mucho tiempo sin saber de horas...

-Cierto...

-¿Te vas a levantar ya? –Dijo Draco como confundido-

-Pues si ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? –El rubio negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

-No nada simplemente por preguntar...

-Bueno si quieres tú puedes seguir descansando...

-No... yo... -En eso tocaron la puerta-

-¿Si? –Respondió Harry-

-Señor... la señorita Granger la llama por teléfono...

-¿Mione? –El elfo asintió con la cabeza, pasó y le dio el teléfono- ¿Aló?

-'¿Harry?' –En eso se escucharon chillidos que Draco se asustó- '¿¡Como se te ocurre!? ¡Eres un maldito irresponsable! ¡Y nosotros muriéndonos aquí! Dime cuando menos te funcionó...'

-Si Herm... yo también te quiero... hola ¿Cómo amaneciste? Pues si él está aquí ¿Por qué?

-'Pásamelo...'

-No se acuerda de ti...

-'¿Cómo?'

-Que no se acuerda, de ti, ni de Ron, ni de mí... ni de nadie, Severus y su padre son los únicos que vagamente recuerda...

-'Harry lo siento'

-Si, si como sea, Mione... bueno y ¿como están tus hijos...?

-'Esperando que su tío se digne a visitarlos...'

-Si, bueno cuando tenga tiempo iré... Si cuídate... aja... adiós... -Colgando el teléfono-

-¿Quién era? ¿Tú hermana?

-No... –Dijo este suspirando- una amiga del colegio...

-¿Y por que dijo tus sobrinos?

-Por que sus hijos son como mis sobrinos sentimentalmente... además soy su médico cuando no hay más nadie...

-Ammm... y ¿tú madre y padre?

-Muertos...

-Lo siento...

-Ni te preocupes, llevan veintidós años así...

-Lamento no acordarme de nada... relacionado a ti...

-Mejor que ni te enteres... Fuimos enemigos por seis años en el colegio, en séptimo, un factor nada importante nos separó, tres años después no volvimos a encontrar, y ahora estamos aquí...

-No se por que tengo la impresión de siempre andar haciéndote daño...

-Mala costumbre... no vale mentira, tú nunca me has hecho daño... Ahora si me voy a levantar...

-Aja... -El rubio vio como Harry salía por la puerta- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

-Si ¿dime?

-Te... te... teníamos un cuarto o ¿algo así?

-El de al lado... que es el mío... hubo un momento que fue el de los dos... o algo así... bueno si quieres puedes ir a verlo... -Dijo el moreno saliendo definitivamente, cuando llegó a su cuarto se metió en el baño cerró la puerta y miró a todos lados- "Parezco idiota... él es el que peor se lo está pasando, pero yo también sufro... Alexander ¿Qué te tengo que dar? Para que me dejes en paz... O cuando menos le des su voluntad a Draco, Me da de todo verlo así... ni siquiera me gusta como le quitaste su parte Malfoy... Eres un maldito..." –se desvistió y se metió en la bañera, se quedaría allí hasta arrugarse pero necesitaba pensar y mucho, Draco había bajado las escaleras después de asearse entró al comedor y estaban dos personas iguales hablando y una de ellas lo vio-

-¡Oh! Miren quien tenemos aquí...

-Draco Malfoy... -Dijo Dextera-

-Si ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

-Los guardias de Harry...

-Y te vamos a decir una cosa...

-Por ti

-Ese niño

-Daría

-La vida –Decían como si fueran uno- Si lo vemos llorar...

-Estarás en problemas... -Draco bajó la cara- No te conocemos, ni tu a nosotros, pero te juro que nosotros queremos demasiado a Harry y ya bastante a sufrido...

-Quisiera recordar... pero no puedo hay algo que tranca mi cabeza...

-Tú voluntad fue robada...

-Porque a Alexander le dio por ir tras el cuerpo de Harry...

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Es decir que si no te pones pilas...

-Te lo quitan... -Draco no entendía- No te lo tendríamos que decir, estamos arriesgando más que nuestras cabezas...

-Harry enfadado no es nada agradable... Pero siéntate, no te haremos nada...

-Explíquenme bien... ¿Cómo es eso de que el imbécil ese va tras Harry?

-No lo simplemente, quiere su cuerpo... lo desea...

-Hablando carnalmente claro... -Y le empezaron a relatar la historia, después de eso se quedaron mirando la caras como tensos, entró Harry como buscando algo-

-¡Oh! Reunión familiar y ¿A mí no me invitan?

-¿Para que? Ahora estás más ocupado que nunca... antes era Draco ahora el trabajo, sabes tienes FA-MI-LIA... eso se tiene que cuidar –Harry torció una mueca-

-¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?

-Te lo recuerdo...

-Ah... bueno... ¿Ustedes no deberían estar cuidando los al rededores de la casa mis queridos vampiros?

-Estábamos teniendo una amena charla...

-¿Y terminaron?

-Seguro –Dijo Dextera-

-¿Y que hacen aquí? –Estos hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron- No les hagas caso a nada de lo que te digan... dijo agarrando un libro...

-No sabía que Alexander iba por ti...

-Si Draco larga historia... creo que ya mis vampiros los cuales se van a quedar sin cabeza un día de esto te lo contaron...

-¿Por qué me ocultas tantas cosas?

-¿Para que sufrir por un pasado?

-Quiero conocer mi vida...

-Cuando recuperes tu voluntad lo harás...

-Hablas igual que él, ¡Me mantienen al margen de todo! –Draco se levantó molesto y salió al patio, Harry suspiró-

-"Imbécil, Imbécil, Imbécil... ¿Pero como hago? me siento y le empiezo a contar su "Gran" vida... lo que el llevó de vida es mejor olvidarlo, pero se que el no me va a perdonar..."

-"¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo fue que Harry se robó a Draco tan fácilmente? ¡Argh! Bueno me quitaste algo ¿No? Ahora me toca a mí... dolor, necesito verte sufrir..." -En eso apareció el candelabro del infierno, y la llama azul se empezó a tornar morada, mientras el ojigris la miraba maliciosamente, mientras la vela del medio del candelabro de Salem se empezó a agitar... pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Harry sitió una gran punzada en el corazón, que lo hizo llevarse una mano al pecho-

-"Mi corazón" –Dijo respirando entrecortadamente- "¡Oh no! Otra vez no..." –Harry sintió como su sangre luchaba por salir de su cuerpo, a demás de sus latidos comenzar a fallar, se agarró más fuerte el pecho, mirando hacia abajo y aguantándose de la mesa, se tambaleó un poco y salió corriendo cuando llegó al baño de su cuarto, vomito en el lavamanos, era sangre mezclada con algo blanco verdoso, solo verlo le daban aún más gana de vomitar, en eso un dolor que lo hizo ponerse de rodillas como una cruciactus, podía ver como heridas se abrían sin razón alguna-

-¿Te gustan mis torturas querido? Ese es el precio que tienes que pagar, por ser el enviado de dios... Por existir... Ahora te preguntarás ¿Dónde está dios? Que no te ayuda en estos momentos ¿no es así? Hubiera preferido que hubieras sido tu mi enviado... pero, ¡no!, eres tan intocable... es cierto lo que decía Voldemort un ángel que se extravió en la tierra... Desgraciadamente al cielo no vas a poder regresar –Harry veía con turbación y consternación como rasguños y convulsiones empezaban a dañar su ya de por si lastimado cuerpo-

-"Para... ¡Argh!" –La cicatriz estaba sangrándole de nuevo... no había sentido ese horrible dolor desde que acabó con Voldemort, Horrible, tiempo sin sentir el amargo sabor de la desesperación, el miedo y dolor, todos esos sentimientos juntos lograban desestabilizarlo por completo, sus ojos empezaban a fallar, empezaban a perder pigmentación, hasta volverse un verde blanquecino, las heridas ardían, no solo botaba la sangre, todo eso se mezclaba con el pus, pareciera como si su sangre estuviera contaminada, o la estuvieran contaminando, estaba sentado en el piso con una mano en el corazón, en ese sitio sentía como si le cortaran la vena y artería principal, pero sabía que no lo iba a matar, no solo el dolor físico era lo más incómodo, si no también psicológico, pensaba en Draco, en los desplantes reciente, sus guardianes, en Severus, cuando él niño, sus padres, las muertes que había cometido a sangre fría, todas esas caras volvían a aparecer en rápidos flashes, lo querían enloquecer, era mucho para un ser humano, no podía recordar ningún hechizo... en la desesperación que estaba no podía pensar, ni concordar nada-

-¿Por que me siento utilizado? En cualquiera de los dos lados –Se preguntaba el rubio mirando el cielo, en eso Harry botó un último vómito de sangre, el cual era como coagulado... se enervó, y de su cuerpo salió un destello blanco cegante, y luego volvió a tocar el piso... algo había detenido a su atacante, simplemente estaba apoyada en la pared, sentado sollozando, como un niño que había perdido a su madre, teniendo espasmos frecuentes, su corazón aún latía con fallos, su respiración era la de un asmático empeorado por el llanto, se sentía totalmente solo y vacío, era terminar con su vida, tanto sufrimiento para cinco minutos de felicidad, en eso entró el rubio que había visto el resplandor, entró en el baño y vio el desastre, encontró a Harry en un rincón llorando, corrió hasta él, y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarlo y consolarlo con palabra, por más que lo estuviera utilizando le había sacado de ese horrible lugar y le dejaba plena libertad-

-Siempre tiene que haber algo que te proteja ¿Esta vez que habrá sido? ¿Por qué nunca te puedo dejar en la inconciencia? ¿Qué demonios habrá sido ese resplandor blanco? La próxima vez te torturaré con la voluntad de tú amorcito, te voy a dejar suplicándome desmayado, que pare, que me detenga, que te entregas a mi por voluntad propia, te tendré a ti y al cielo... Puedo degustar esa victoria del infierno sobre el cielo... lástima que lo que te mantiene vivo, te rechaza... estoy acabando contigo poco a poco... ¡Dios y los suyos caerán! –Decía Alexander transformándose de ropa ahora estaba vestido con una túnica roja sangre con rayos negros fundidos en el rojo los ojos negros metalizados una tiara negra platinada que terminaba con un tridente, un báculo vinotinto con un pentagrama invertido y un átomo rodeándolo- ahora empieza la parte divertida –Su voz sonaba distorsionada y grave este dio un golpe en el piso con el bastón-

-¿Sentiste eso? –Dijo sinistra mirando a todos lados, buscando algo-

-Si –respondió tranquilamente- Alexander le dio por liberarse un poder exorbitante ¿verdad?

-Es horrible... respóndeme aquí ¿Qué es bueno? y ¿Qué es malo?, ¿De verdad existe el blanco y el negro?

-No lo se... esa pregunta sobrepasa mis conocimientos-

-¿Quién me lo puede responder?

-Si las supiéramos no tendríamos derecho a vivir...

-Harry ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué esas en esas condiciones?

-No puedo más, mi corazón no lo resiste... simplemente quiero dormir eternamente...

-¿Qué incoherencias dices? –En ese momento el moreno calló desmayado en brazos de Draco- ¡Harry despierta! No te mueras...

_-Déjalo descansar _–Dijo una voz a lo lejos, un susurro del viento-

Draco quedó con los ojos blancos, alzó a Harry y lo acostó en su cama le puso un dedo en la cicatriz y una luz, ni negra, ni blanca brilló, era como el resplandor de la luna llena, y el ojiverde quedó curado física, más no se sabe si mentalmente.

"_Al zul edeup rallirb ne al dadirucso, orep al dadirucso on edeup ralletsed, in res adaplap ne al adan ed al dadinrete..."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bien, ustedes me dirán... gracias a todos los que leen a TODOS, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo..._

_Para **Devil Lady Hitokiri** ¿Qué te hiciste? XD ¡dame una señal de vida mujer! Bueno dedicado a ella. _

_¡Nos vemos! R-e-v-i-e-w-s please!_

_Atte. Liuny._


	25. Talking, you could give me my second fir...

**Cap.24 Talking, you could give me my second first kiss? **

**Disclaimer**: TO-DO-ES-DE-ROW-LING

**Advertencia**: S- L-A-S-H...

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel

/.../Flash Back

**-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------**

_-Déjalo descansar _–Dijo una voz a lo lejos, un susurro del viento-

Draco quedó con los ojos blancos, alzó a Harry y lo acostó en su cama le puso un dedo en la cicatriz y una luz, ni negra, ni blanca brilló, era como el resplandor de la luna llena, y el ojiverde quedó curado física, más no se sabe si mentalmente.

"_Al zul edeup rallirb ne al dadirucso, orep al dadirucso on edeup ralletsed, in res adaplap ne al adan ed al dadinrete..."_

**-----------------------%--------------------------%---------------------**

Cuando el moreno despertó, era el ocaso, sentía todo su cuerpo destrozado, no solo física si no me mentalmente, su ser clamaba por un descanso momentáneo el cual sabía que no llegaría nunca.

Abría los ojos poco a poco, se incorporó lentamente estaba en su cuarto, acostado en su cama y no tenía ni la mínima idea de que le había sucedido, y tampoco quería enterarse, miró el reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde ¿Cuánto había dormido? Se preguntaba, se trató de levantar pero, vio que el peso de cansancio lo hizo volver a su posición inicial, en eso alguien entró en su cuarto.

-Despertaste... ¿Estás mejor? –Dijo Draco, y ahora Harry recordaba que era lo que le había pasado pero ni se inmutó-

-Eh estado en peores... -dijo sin emoción alguna y mirando al vacío de la pared blanca inmaculada-

-Perdón por haberte dicho todo lo que te dije... no era mí intención...

-No te disculpes, si no te cuento nada, es porque tu pasado es mejor olvidarlo... solo por eso... si no empezara a contarte todo, pero ¿Para qué?

-"Está bien dejemos el temita para después" ¿Quieres venir a comer?

-¿Quieres que vomite de nuevo?

-Simplemente fue una pregunta...

-Lo sé, lo lamento ¿Si? Discúlpame tú a mí, pero lo que pasa es que no me siento, del todo bien y nada ayuda.

-¿No te parece mejor, si sales y te despejas? Estar metido del trabajo a la casa, y de la casa al trabajo... Eso no es bueno, para ninguna salud. –Dijo Draco tratando de razonar con Harry aunque sabía que no podría, no se sentía bien y por lo que le habían contado los Vampiros, cuando era no, era no, sin derecho a réplica-

-No tengo tiempo para más nada, y no. No iré a comer, no tengo, hambre y si no te molesta te importaría dejarme solo, necesito pensar...

-¡Eso es lo que te tiene así! –Comenzando el rubio a perder la paciencia- ¿Crees que pensando se solucionará todo? Eres humano ¿O es qué se te olvidó? Necesitas relacionarte, salir, despejarte ese sopor es el que te mata poco a poco –El ojiverde se levantó de la cama, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, cerró la puerta con magia y acorraló al ojigris en la puerta-

-Óyeme bien Draco, no es el estar encerrado lo que me tiene en este estado, lo que me tiene así, eso posee nombre y apellido y no precisamente es apatía y rechazo si no Alexander Manson... él es el que me mata poco a poco sin consideración alguna, sin pensar que algún día me voy a cansar y que no voy a resistir por el simple hecho, de que soy humano y sé mis limitaciones ¿si estoy hablando claro? ¿Me entiendes? ¿Quieres otra razón? Tú, tú también me quieres matar poco a poco... si no te gusta como se hacen las cosas en esta casa te ruego, suplico, imploro, que te regreses a tú casa, ya no te retengo más aquí pero debes entender que mí cuerpo y mi mente están súper agotadas, y sabes por que necesito pensar, simplemente quiero devolverte tu voluntad, pero entrar en Ater es súper complicadísimo y Alexander habrá reforzado barreras, ¿Si? Quieres dejarme de decir que no se lo que hago y dejarme... cuando sepas quien eres... me replicas por ahora solo vete –El rubio salió del cuarto y Harry se quitó una lágrima de los ojos ¿Por qué llorar por algo que no tiene sentido?-

-Dextera...

-¿Qué?

-¿Ves eso que está allá? –Dijo Sinistra señalando a la lejanía-

-Una lechuza...

-¿La mato?

-No es necesario, si pasa, es por que tiene el permiso expreso de Harry.

-¿Ese no es Draco? ¿El que va por allá? –Dijo mirado un poco más allá-

-¿Ahora que le habrá hecho Harry...?

-Me imagino que ponerle las cosas claras... Draco habrá perdido su voluntad, pero, sigue siendo igual de impertinente y altanero...

-Es un Malfoy ¿Qué esperabas? Además si le hubiera quitado la voluntad estaría como una marioneta, el lo que hizo fue quitarle un poco de esencia para poder controlarlo, más su pasado, por eso es que no confío en él, Alexander en cualquier momento puede volver a tomar su control, y al Draco no tener completamente claro quien es Harry puede flaquear fácilmente, y si nuestro querido amo no da su brazo a torcer y le cuenta todo, pues más fácil aún. Claro que Alexander no sabe que no le robó su voluntad.

-Eso si sería malo, Harry perdería las ganas de vivir, si Draco lo traicionara en su podría cara...

-Voy hablar con Harry, necesito que entienda unas cosas. –Desapareciendo y apareciendo en el cuarto del moreno el cual estaba sentado en un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y todo vestido de negro, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran-

-¿Qué quieres Dextera?

-Hablar...

-Dilo rápido, claro y conciso.

-Ok. Primero, Draco puede traicionarte fácilmente ya que Alexander, aún tiene el control sobre él, segundo, al no tener total conocimiento de ti, dudará y créeme que no sería nada bueno, tercero, Harry, no puedes dejarte decaer, por alguien que no es de quien te enamoraste esa persona no es Draco Malfoy, por ahora es el enviado del demonio, que está confundido y no sabe que hacer.

-Ya le di su libertad... que haga lo que quiera no puedo más... antes que, el neo Dark lord y el niño de oro, soy un humano que siente y ya no puedo, es una pena demasiado grande.

-¿Piensas perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo te ha costado levantar?

-Dextera ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Ah? ¿Dime? ¿Que voy lo violo como hizo el estúpido ese, o algo por el estilo le quito la otra parte de la esencia y lo dejo que se decida por alguno de los dos?

-No era esa precisamente mí idea... pídele ayuda a Severus...

-Hablaré con él, bueno, trataré en todo caso... no creo que me oiga ¿Se puede saber por que demonios estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en algo así?

-¿Por qué lo amas?

-¿Dónde está?

-Por allí en los alrededores de la casa, habla con él, no pierdas lo que tanto que ha costado construir, pronto vendrá Katrid y tú cumpleaños... hazlo cuando menos por ella.

-Chantajista, bien iré... aunque no te prometo nada. Igual si Alexander quiere volver a tener su control no creas que le importará mucho el estado de su enviado, con tú permiso, desapareció para aparecer en una parte de su casa que solamente recorría cuando estaba demasiado deprimido, parado frente al lago después de caminar un rato, encontró a Draco con un aire pensativo, igual, era ahora o nunca- Draco...

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Me imagino, que pedirte una sincera disculpa y vengo a contarte acerca de lo que tanto quieres, es decir tu pasado.

-Habla... -Ahora era Draco quien se mostraba escuálido-

-Bien, primero, es que fuimos enemigos por aproximadamente seis años de nuestra vida sin razón alguna en sexto te me declaraste o algo parecido, en séptimo año, me dejaste, con un pretexto y excusa ridícula y huiste a Alemania, eso según tú, yo desaparecí por tres años, y me fui a estudiar a la universidad de Salem, tú no tengo ni la menor idea, me imagino que entre Francia y Alemania, estudiaste con Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, como auror, después de transcurrido ese tiempo a los dos nos dio por regresar a nuestro lugar de origen, o sea Inglaterra, yo trabajé por un tiempo como regulador de Medimago, y tú, bueno, tienes el mismo cargo en estos momentos, nos volvimos a pelear, tú insistías en que debíamos regresar una noche nos quedamos en tu casa, y volvimos luego, encontramos a Katrid, ella está culminando su primer año de Hogwarts, es como nuestra hija, de nuevo por insistencia tuya, posteriormente, después de una serie de acontecimientos que no son nada relevantes, Mi "Estimado demonio" te raptó robó un poco de ti, ¿y ahora? Henos aquí... lo demás es el ornamento de la historia, eso es lo fundamental.

-¿Enemigos por seis años?

-Si, cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, algo así como de celos, según tú, ahora contado esto, puedes decidir, irte o quedarte, todo va a quedar igual, si quieres una razón de por que lo hice, pues por Katrid, no creo que ella nos quiera ver peleados –Draco se volteó y miró a Harry como escudriñándolo y detallándolo como jamás lo había hecho-

-¿Cómo fue nuestra primera vez?

-En un cuarto situado en la nada, a la luz de las velas, emborrachados con ¿chocolate? –Dijo este mirando el lago, una sonrisa sincera cruzó momentáneamente por la cara del ojiverde y Draco sintió algo conocido pero que no supo identificar, el rubio miró su reloj-

-Cómico... ¿Quieres cenar?

-No, ve tú... aún no me siento preparado de que nada caiga en mi estómago sin que me haga daño.

-Ok, nos vemos entonces –Draco se fue a cenar, mientras que Harry se había quedado allí caminando un poco más, como a las diez de la noche se fue a su cuarto, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama a ver si podía conciliar el sueño aunque sabía que eso era poco probable, en realidad no le había contado nada relevante a Draco y eso lo angustiaba, su conciencia le gritaba que le dejara ir, que lo único que hacía era traerle problemas y dificultades, agregándole dolor, rechazo y sufrimiento, pero, su corazón le susurraba, que era lo único que podía aplacar sus sentimientos y que lo amaba con toda su alma y que si lo había podido esperar y serle fiel, por más de cuatro años ¿Por qué no esperar un poco más? Entre esos pensamientos estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que alguien se montaba en su cama, ni siquiera había oído la puerta, cuando abrió un ojo vio a Draco encima de el con su mirada penetrante en estos momentos confundida-

-¿Algún problema? –Dijo el moreno levantándose y poniéndose cara a cara con Draco-

-¿Me darías mi segundo primer beso? –Harry alzó una ceja aludido-

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué si me darías mi segundo primer beso? Mira hay algo en ti que se me hace familiar, no sé, que es, pero me encanta, no quisiera perderte ¿No podemos empezar de nuevo?

-¿Empezar de nuevo? –Dijo como en un susurro-

-Escucha, cuando estaba en Ater, creo que es así que se llama, soñaba con alguien de cabellos negros que me abrazaba, pero no le podía ver el rostro, y me transmitía, calor y paz que me mantenía vivo, aquella noche cuando me abrazaste, sentí la misma sensación y esta tarde cuando me hablaste y después sonreíste aprecié algo muy conocido, que ningún hechizo, ni conjuro me pudo quitar, si tú estás dispuesto comencemos de nuevo.

-No tengo palabras, es la primera vez que mí vocabulario se queda con tan pocas palabras.

-Simplemente bésame, antes me dijiste claramente ¿que si me sentía capaz de besarte? en estos momentos lo estoy –Dijo Draco posando su frente en la de Harry, el moreno le puso la mano en la mejilla y terminó de acortar la distancia que había entre los dos, dejando que el rubio hiciera lo que quiera y que fuera el quien llevara el ritmo de las cosas, cuando se separaron, Harry sintió que revivía de nuevo, tenía los ojos vidriosos, y Draco le sonreía- ¿Quieres chocolate?

-Ja ja, muy chistoso Draco... -Dijo el moreno volviendo a sonreír como lo había hecho en el pequeño lago de su casa-

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?

-Pero a dormir... -Harry le dejó espacio, después de que el rubio se durmiera en el pecho su amante, este se jugaría su última carta, no vencería a Alexander, pero, podía recuperar algo que le pertenecía a la persona que estaba a su lado durmiendo, si le lograba devolver su voluntad a Draco, podían olvidarse un poco de todo, y después regresar dando su máximo, bien valía la pena el riesgo, cerró los ojos y el aroma embriagante y calor de Draco lo fueron durmiendo profundamente hasta que Morfeo logró arrancarle completamente del mundo conciente para dar paso al mundo de los sueños-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. –

Bueno, se que el capítulo no es lo mejor que escribo pero ¡argh! Procuraré mejorar (Yo siempre con lo mismo... --) ahora las actualizaciones van hacer irregulares buuuuu... si lo sé, pero dentro de un poco más de quince días empiezo el colegio y más buuuuuu todavía, así que tengo que aprovecharlas al máximo, pero no dejaré ninguna de las historias, sin mucho que decir responderé los Reviews:

**serendipity-789:** si, si, si, bueno, como sea, y si le voy a dar un descanso a Harry y a Draco, el rescate de la voluntad de Draco va ser, rápida y sin mucha cosa, así que ahorrate el comentario por que no va hacer, ni siquiera muy relevante... U sin ofender simplemente digo, no sé... (Como que mejor ni lo hubiera puesto, hablo de el comentario... -.-) pues no puede devolver la pelota por que el C. de Salem es bueno... relativamente, está bien miss duddes, XD nos vemos, cuídate, kisses.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **Si ya vi que apareciste, ya todo lo que tenía que decir te lo dije... creo... pues ahí está un descanso que va durar un poco bastante, ya pronto se acabará quedan pocos capítulos... (O eso espero yo, con mi cabeza nadie sabe lo que puede pasar) si de humo estaría bien , aunque sería un poco difícil de verla, adiós y cuídate, hablamos, a ver cuando haces de **Beta** XD, chao.

**Murtilla:** No te entiendo ¿Cómo que, qué fueron esas palabras? Pero tranquila, después le viene alegría total, por eso ni te preocupes bueno gracias por leer, nos vemos.


	26. Tú Voluntad

**Cap.25 Tú voluntad. **

**Disclaimer**: TO-DO-ES-DE-ROW-LING

**Advertencia**: S- L-A-S-H...

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel

/.../Flash Back

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Pero a dormir... -Harry le dejó espacio, después de que el rubio se durmiera en el pecho su amante, este se jugaría su última carta, no vencería a Alexander, pero, podía recuperar algo que le pertenecía a la persona que estaba a su lado durmiendo, si le lograba devolver su voluntad a Draco, podían olvidarse un poco de todo, y después regresar dando su máximo, bien valía la pena el riesgo, cerró los ojos y el aroma embriagante y calor de Draco lo fueron durmiendo profundamente hasta que Morfeo logró arrancarle completamente del mundo conciente para dar paso al mundo de los sueños-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol dieron en la cara del moreno, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un peso que no lo dejaba levantarse era Draco que dormía plácidamente, sonrió, era increíble, ahora solo le debía recuperar su voluntad y su Draco volvería, este se quedó acostado, estaba como sedado, el hombre que tenía en su pecho siempre causaba esa sensación.

Después de media hora, el rubio empezaba a despertar, miró a Harry y sonrió.

-¿Dime algo?

-¿Qué? –Le respondió el moreno-

-¿A que hora te levantas?

-Hace poco...

-¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Tengo cara de no haberlo hecho? –Dijo el Neo-Dark lord sonriente-

-Ummmm... yo diría que si lo hiciste... -Acurrucándose de nuevo en Harry-

-Se siente extraño...

-Si lo sé... créeme que lo sé ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Un sueño...

-Jaja, si se supone que los sueños, es un deseo profundo del corazón.

-Me gustaría recordarte completamente–Dijo mirándolo, y poniéndose encima de Harry, pero sin dejar caer todo su peso en el moreno- aunque así ya me siento bastante bien... -Harry agarró su mejilla con una mano delicadamente y después lo besó tiernamente, cuando lo iba a profundizar llamaron a la puerta-

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Harry un poco malhumorado, en eso entró Hermione, y fue directo hacía Harry, Draco se quitó asustado y la castaña lo agarró y lo empezó a zarandear-

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Eres un desgraciado, hijo de tú mamá ¡Tenerme en este suplicio!

-Hermione lo vas a matar –Dijo Ron quitándole de encima a Mione al moreno-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hermione estaba desesperada y dijo que no se aguantaba otro día más, así que yo me vine tras ella, esperamos no molestar... y de paso me traje a tus sobrinos –dijo sonriente- es hora de que hagas de tío mi estimado amigo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –Dijo Draco-

-Ellos son Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, estudiamos juntos, en la escuela y ustedes después la universidad.-

-Lamento no recordarlos, no es mucho lo que recuerdo –dijo un poco apenado-

-Si ya sabemos lo que te pasó, pero ya verás que la vas a recuperar –dijo Hermione alentadoramente-

-Llegamos en mal momento ¿Cierto?

-Ni tanto –Dijo Harry- bueno yo me voy arreglar, quedan en su casa, solo no hagan mucho desastre ¿Vale? –Pasaron aproximadamente media hora, cuando Harry entró en el comedor de su casa y estaban los vampiros mirando a los invitados a punto de matarlos-

-¿Cómo entraron?

-Nos aparecimos...

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Si tienen mi permiso no es imposible, Dextera...

-¡Harry!

-Que forma tan mala tienen de tratar a los invitados, sinceramente...

-Con tan mala influencia –Harry pisó a Sinistra-

-¿Qué tal si desayunamos?

-Buena idea –Harry apareció el desayuno todos charlaron amenamente, el golden boy estaban de extraño pero agradable buen humor, impropio, pero encantador, esto le agradó a sus guardianes, tenían tiempo que no lo veían tan relajado, Draco había hecho un magnifico trabajo, había que agradecérselo, y que aparte le diera la receta, pero ellos sabían que no existía semejante cosa, simplemente el moreno, conseguía la paz estando al lado de su amante, el único ser en el que confiaba plenamente-

Después de eso, se fueron al salón, y se sentaron, para contar anécdotas de su vida, o simplemente chismear acerca de la vida de todo el mundo, como a las doce, Harry se excusó por unos momentos, pedirían que hicieran el almuerzo, y aparte iba a empezar a correr la primera parte de su plan, "Hacer que el ratón llegara a la trampa".

Así que después de dejarle a los elfos que hicieran el almuerzo y lo que quería, algo simple, Consomé de pollo, Pasticho y Mousse de parchita como postre, se fue a buscar a Dark la cual no aparecía por ningún lado, pero al final la encontró comiéndose una rata, en una parte alejada en el jardín de la casa.

Apareció tinta, pluma y papel y empezó a redactar una carta la cual decía:

Ld, 00/00/0000

Mi estimado demonio.

Alexander, te mando esta carta por que hay algo que quiero darte, lo cual tú has querido desde que me conoces, me rindo, acepto que eres mejor que yo, que soy un humano y tengo mis limitaciones, acabas de ganar tu premio a causa de tu perseverancia.

Bueno ¿Qué dices? No me tienes que contestar, simplemente, voy a estar esperándote en el hotel Dynast, creo que sabes cual es ¿no? Si no es así, queda en New York, por aquel bar de mala muerte, con luces de Neón, aquella noche ¿te refresqué la memoria? La hora fijada, sería a las doce de la noche, en la habitación, número, seiscientos sesenta y seis, del día de hoy, claro está.

Si ¿Quieres saber las razones por las que me rindo? No hay ninguna, simplemente tú quieres mi cuerpo y a mí también me gusta el tuyo, una noche, a las luces de las velas, tal vez con Champagne, todo rojo y negro... se que te gustará.

No tengo más nada que decir, o tal vez, que no le hagas nada a Dark, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, cabiendo agregar que es inmortal, así que no la pagues con ella ya podrás desgarrarme, y hacerme sufrir todo lo que quieras.

Atte.

Harry James Potter.

P.D: Ven solo, si no, no sería divertido y se perdería toda la diversión ¿O me tienes miedo? Nos vemos, recuerda, Doce de la noche, hotel Dynast, habitación seiscientos sesenta y seis.

-(Interesante carta) –Dijo Dark. Este la dobló y la metió en un sobre con un sello que decía claramente en un escudo HP en cera de vela plateada.-

-(¿Sabes leer el idioma humano?)

-(Por supuesto)

-(Necesito que le lleves esto a Alexander, te daré un trasladador hacia Ater, que te traerá de vuelta también)

-(¿Crees que funcione?)

-(¿Qué puedo perder? ¿Tinta y papel?) –Le guiñó un ojo, esa carta no decía nada de mentiras, a Harry no le desagradaba para nada ese cuerpo, pero el hecho de quien lo tenía le repugnaba en demasía, y lo de pasar una noche juntos ¿Qué más daba? eso era lo menos preocupante, Dark se fue, el trasladador, era un colmillo de la serpiente, que al decir, (Mordre), se activaba, se regresó a donde estaban todos disculpándose, pero es que tuvo problemas con su serpiente-

A las dos de la tarde todos estaban almorzando excepto los vampiros, que aún no se rebajaban a comer. "Comida mortal" Pasaron todo el día en el jardín, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido, como a las seis de la tarde apareció la serpiente, no dijo nada pero Harry pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos.

A las ocho, Hermione y Ron tuvieron que irse, por que hoy no habían ido a trabajar, y bueno, a lo mejor estaban preocupados, le dijeron a Harry que los fueran a visitar, y que les llevara algo a sus sobrinos y Harry lo único que atinó fue a echarse a reír, y afirmar.

A las nueve, Harry, se metió en el baño para asearse y arreglarse, después salió con el pijama puesto, pero se puso a buscar algo en el closet, cuando lo encontró, lo dejó encima de la cama, e invocó a la _Vicius Anima_, no dudaba de su plan, pero era mejor prevenir.

A las diez entró Draco acostarse, se quedó charlando un rato con el moreno hasta que el sueño lo venció con un poco de ayuda de los poderes de este, una espora mágica que tenían todos los elementales de fuego, el cual adormecía, no era nada fuerte simplemente, reforzaba el sueño que ya tenías.

A las once, de la noche se vistió, iba con unos pantalones, negros de cuero pegados sin dejar nada a la imaginación, un poco bota ancha, unas botas negras, con broches plateados, una camisa, negra también, escrito en forma de sangrado, que decía _Demon, _Un sobre todo, negro con costuras rojas, que ondulaba con el viento, como perfume, su aroma natural, el cual era vainilla, el cabello tenía gelatina, estaba desordenado pero elegante, sus ojos no llevaban gafas si no lentes de contactos que hacía que su mirada brillara de manera sobrenatural, con esto salió hacia al hotel.

A las once y media, estaba, arreglando la habitación, puso la champagne a enfriar quitó la luz eléctrica y la transformó en velas, de llamas moradas y rojas, la sábanas eran entre blancas, rojas y negras.

A las doce menos cinco, se sentó en la mesa con una pierna cruzada, y los brazos cruzados, con dos copas vacías sobre la mesa, solo quedaba esperar.

A las doce menos dos, pudo sentir una fuerte acercándose, lo bueno, era una sola, o sea que no iba tan mal lo planeado, ahora el problema era ¿si no traía el collar? Desaparecería de allí mismo, sin mucho protocolo.

A las doce en punto, alguien llamaba a la puerta, y este se preparó psicológicamente, no podía bajar la guardia, pero debería estar relajado y divertido, pidió perdón a Draco mentalmente pero esto era por el, así que unos cuantos besos, era mejor que perder su memoria para siempre, "adelante" pronunció sensualmente, Alexander apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

En es momento, lo que se mezcló en el ambiente, fue deseo y lujuria y pasión.

-Yo pensaba que esto era una farsa... -Dijo Alexander tranquilamente-

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido? –Dijo sensual y despreocupado, eso lo sorprendió-

-Bueno, creí que era una de las tuyas...

-Yo no soy, tú... mi querido Alexander...

-Has cambiado mucho Harry... -El ojiverde agarró las copas y las sirvió de Champagne, y tomó el primer trago-

-Digo lo mismo, no te recordaba tan atractivo –Dijo, sacando una sonrisa y dándole la copa, este tomó un trago-

-Tienes buen gusto, para los licores aunque no bebas...

-Digamos, que era una ocasión especial –Harry volvió a tomar, mientras lo hacía despacio y sin apuros, detalló a Manson, hay estaba el collar, este profundizó su sonrisa-

-Estamos ansiosos ¿Eh? –Dijo también sonriendo, había bajado un poco la guardia al ver que Harry venía enserio-

-Puede ser... ¿No eres tú el más deseoso? –Sin perder ese tono en la voz, se acercó al moreno de ojos grises y le besó en el cuello, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la carta, una lujuria ficticia y cosas por el estilo, si no tendría que cerrar su mente y eso sería sospechoso, pero en su subconsciente, se sentía asquerosamente horrible, pero se repetía, "Por Draco." como un Mantra.-

El Neo-Dark Lord, hacía movimientos maestros, en estos momentos estaba concentrado en el lóbulo de su "Acompañante" El cual estaba sonriendo de satisfacción, y Harry hizo su primer movimiento, miró el collar y verificó las protecciones que tenía, sorprendente, pero, no tenía ninguna protección, pero si dos vueltas y tres broches que lo ataban a su cuello.

Con un camino de besos, lentos pero determinados, llegó a la boca, del demonio, empezó a tentarla poco a poco, sin desesperación, después los unió si hubiera podido, hubiera salido corriendo a vomitar, pero se contuvo, pidió permiso con su lengua, el cual lo recibió sin problemas, ahora era un beso apasionado, el demonio solamente dejaba a Harry hacerle lo que quisiera, lo estaba alterando de sobre manera, era tan sensual y a la vez tan ingenuo y angelical.

Empezó a quitarle la chaqueta, que traía, después lo levantó y se lo llevó a la cama, allí lo tiró, Harry se separó y empezó a quitarse el sobre todo, tan lenta y tentadoramente que parecía un ritual sus movimientos.

Después de eso, volvió a atrapar los labios de Alexander, con más furia y pasión que antes, el ojigris oscuro, estaba tan concentrado en Harry, que no se dio cuenta cuando el primer broche fue abierto, siguió con la camisa de Manson, cuando estuvo si ella, empezó a besarle en pecho, sacándole pequeños gemidos a Alexander, y con ello, el segundo broche.

Subió de nuevo a su boca, Alexander, tomó un poco de iniciativa y se levantó y respondió al beso bruscamente, un poco apresurado por quitarle la camisa al heredero de Gryffindor, este soltó el tercer broche, el collar, cayó sobre la cama, y este lo desapareció, el cual que llegó al sótano, donde estaba todo lo mágico de Harry, pero, este seguiría jugando un poco más por que no, lo haría quedar frustrado, eso sería buen castigo a mitad de todo.

Ya el ojiverde no tenía camisa, los dos estaban en igual de condiciones, pero Harry tiró otra vez contra la cama a Manson, y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, demasiado lento, empezándolo a excitar demasiado, cuando terminó, empezó a tener leves roces intencionados, la erección y respiración de este no aguantarían mucho más, el dolor lo estaba estrangulando, en cambio, él moreno de ojos verdes estaba tranquilo.

Cuando empezó a bajar de nuevo se debuto y amarró las dos manos de Alexander, con un conjuro y su mano izquierda, la derecha estaba en la mejilla del demonio.

-¿Quieres que continúe? –Le dijo este divertido-

-¿Qué respuesta quieres?

-Creo que te vas a quedar con las ganas amorcito, sabes algo, si no fuera, por que eres Satanás terminaría con esto, pero creo que me cansé...

-¿Cómo que te cansaste? –Harry se bajó y reforzó el hechizo, mientras que con otro se volvía a vestir-

-No esperes que te lo de todo hoy ¿O sí? Arruinaría la diversión, y no me puedes obligar.

-¿A no? Eso veremos –Pero cuando se iba a parar sintió que se pegaba contra la cama-

-Regla número uno "Nunca bajes la guardia" –Le dio un beso en la boca- fue un placer haber hecho tratos contigo –Dijo pasándole una mano por el cuello y no sintió el collar, y se dio cuenta, era una trampa.- Bye, bye –Y desapareció riéndose, Alexander estaba fúrico ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Y lo peor, su estado era deplorable, rompió el hechizo con algo de dificultad y se levantó, se fue al baño y se metió en la ducha, abrió el chorro de agua fría, con sus manos llegó a esa zona, y empezó a tratar de aplacar su deseo con sus manos, pero, en vez de calmarse, se volvía algo, horrible, este se empezó a desesperar, al ver que no de podía liberar, era la peor tortura impuesta, Frustrado hasta más no poder, salió y con un hechizo desapareció, ya vestido y seco.-

Harry llegaba silenciosamente a la casa, volvió a aparecer el collar, sonrió, no podía esperarse hasta mañana, pero si lo decía en estos momentos, podía causar desastres, así que, usando el baño de servicio, se bañó hasta que se arrugó, ahora estaba libre de "aroma Alexander" se volvió a poner el pijama, y se acostó al lado de Draco, no lo abrazó, por que sería una falta de cordura única, pero ya pasó y todo salió como lo planeado, ahora podrían tener un poco de libertad, vio un rato a Draco observando cuanto lo quería, apreciaba y amaba, para que sus sueño llegara sin mucho esfuerzo.

**TBC... **

------------------------------------N--------------------------------N--------------------------------

_Hola uffff... bien! Otro capítulo, mejoré, hay que admitirlo, este me gustó mucho más que los anteriores, esto va dedicado a **Devil Lady Hitokiri**, aquí esta, espero que sea de tu agrado, XD no se como aguantas todas mis locuras, falta poco para terminar la historia, así que espero sus comentarios, dudas y reclamos, los necesito! Si no mí inspiración no llega, sus Rew son mi mussa, bueno ahora responderé sus Reviews: _

**Diabolik: ** Gracias por seguir la historia, bueno, ya soy buena con Draco, ahora viene la parte todos felices hasta la batalla final la cual no falta mucho, nos vemos! Gracias por leer.

**serendipity-789: **No lo sientas, es que posiblemente, este capi también te deje fría, no es la gran cosa como Harry recupera la Voluntad de Draco, gracias por leer, me encantan tus Rews! Nos vemos en el próximo espero ser rápida... aunque no se cuanto. Cuídate! Kisses.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **oye, oye, tómatelo con calma U Legrería, sabes esa palabra es nueva, no creo que tenga mucho de eso, jeje XD, bueno, no quiere matar a Harry hasta poseerlo, es decir se va a quedar con las ganas ;), Harry seguirá un poco de las dos no puede darse el lujo, de bajar del todo al guardia aun con el collar en su poder, Draco sigue siendo su enviado, mayor poco de preguntas, pero bueno, todo se resolverá tranquila y si eres una perica P, nos hablamos! Cuídate, adiós!

**Murtilla: **Fundamental como tal no, pero sin el Harry, se hubiera suicidado, así que si y no, espero no confundirte, Eso dice al revés, "La luz puede brillar en la oscuridad, pero la oscuridad, no puede destellar ni ser palpada en la nada de la eternidad..." espero que este Cáp. Te haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo adiós!

Atte. Liuny.


	27. Devolviendo Recuerdos

**Cap.26 Devolviendo Recuerdos **

**Disclaimer**: TO-DO-ES-DE-ROW-LING

**Advertencia**: S- L-A-S-H...

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel

/.../Flash Back

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry llegaba silenciosamente a la casa, volvió a aparecer el collar, sonrió, no podía esperarse hasta mañana, pero si lo decía en estos momentos, podía causar desastres, así que, usando el baño de servicio, se bañó hasta que se arrugó, ahora estaba libre de "aroma Alexander" se volvió a poner el pijama, y se acostó al lado de Draco, no lo abrazó, por que sería una falta de cordura única, pero ya pasó y todo salió como lo planeado, ahora podrían tener un poco de libertad, vio un rato a Draco observando cuanto lo quería, apreciaba y amaba, para que sus sueño llegara sin mucho esfuerzo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cuando la noche llegó a su fin, el día, era gris, pero ¿Eso que importaba? Harry seguía durmiendo, pegado de la pared, con un brazo sobre la cara, como tapándole el sol, estaba respirando lentamente y su pecho se movía al ritmo de esta, Draco, se levantó y miró que a su lado estaba el moreno, era súper raro que no se hubiera despertado aún, así que se le quedó viendo, con el ceño fruncido, no es que desconfiara de él, pero ¿Dónde había estado en toda la noche? No era que lo hubiera estado esperando, conociéndole, eso hubiera sido en vano, pero no sintió su presencia en toda la noche, podría haber perdido parte de el, pero no era tampoco tonto.

En eso el Neo-Dark Lord, se levantó sentándose y restregándose los ojos, bostezando, miró a la ventana, y una tímida sonrisa surgió de sus labios, imperceptible, para las demás personas, eso solamente, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, había quedado reservado para él.

-Harry –Dijo Draco, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos este le miró, pero le dio algo de cosa, haber como saldaba la pregunta que estaba por hacerse- Harry...

-¿Dime Draco? –Respondió el moreno serio-

-Sabes algo, es por simple curiosidad, pero ¿Dónde estuviste la mitad de la noche?

-A ver, quieres ¿La verdad, una mentira o los hechos menos resaltantes de la historia? –Dijo este con una mirada significativa-

-Podrías tratar de ¿No ser tan crudo si te pido la verdad? –El golden boy, sonrió de manera inexplicable, era como una mezcla de sadismo, con ironía y un toque de broma-

-Crudo... bien, ayer estuve recuperando esto –Dijo, apareciendo un collar, y después dejándolo desenvolver un poco, hasta dejar ver un poco de cuerda y un dije-

-Oye... eso se me hace conocido... -Dijo Draco inocentemente-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué crees que es entonces?

-No lo sé, creo que esa cosa, se la he visto colgar a alguien en el cuello... -Este tomó un poco de aire-

-Bueno... es tú voluntad... -Esto dejó al rubio medio tocado y liado, pero se apresuró a decir-

-¡Me rehúso totalmente a saber como la conseguiste! -Dijo este cortantemente, y el moreno, amplió más su rara sonrisa-

-Te está carcomiendo la curiosidad, Draco siempre fuiste muy curioso, mañana no te responderé...

-Igual no te preguntaré... -Era cierto que se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad, pero la sonrisa, del moreno no presagiaba nada bueno, así que, era preferible quedarse con la duda, a una cruda realidad, que posiblemente le pesaría- ¿Y cómo me la tienes pensado regresar?

-Es un curioso artefacto, pero me imagino que como te la quitó, se devuelve... -Dijo sin pensar- pero... debe haber otra manera... -Este levantó la vista y sonrió cálidamente- Tranquilo... me vez capaz ¿De hacerte algo así? –Dijo al verle la cara- Simplemente abrimos es collar, sellando todos los posibles escapes y ya se verá que se hace –Este puso unos sellos, mágicos creando un pentágono, y después abrió el collar, solo se quedó flotando con el dije flotando –En eso Harry comprendió muchas cosas-

-¿Y qué se supone que hago o hacemos?

-Pues si sabes como extraer la esencia de ese cuerpo inanimado, adelante, pero si no, pues la agarraría como mía y con un beso bastante profundo, te la devolvería...

-¿Y cómo se hace eso? –Harry alzó una ceja, no esperaba que Draco lo supiera, eso eran técnicas no humanas/mágicas, pero jamás pensó que recibiría esa respuesta- Por cierto, si nos vamos por la segunda opción ¿Cuáles son los riesgos?

-Emmm... no muchos, puede, que no llegue, la esencia completa, y de nuevo tengas tu memoria, por retazos, que te lleves un poco de la mía, que al ser yo quien te la devuelva no me recuerdes, infinidad de opciones.

-Tú siempre tan tranquilo como siempre...

-¿Por qué habría de no estarlo? En todo caso de que no me recordaras, lo harías con todo lo demás, aparte, tengo esencia para regalar, mis poderes son demasiado amplios, no me caería nada mal que te robaras un poco...

-Tú eres un caso especial en todos los sentidos ¿Cierto?

-¿Para que? Te digo que no ¿Si, si? –Pronunció este tranquilamente, es cierto que si no le recordaba, lloraría, pero ya lo superaría ya que Draco lo había aceptado, el pasado no importaba mucho-

-"Quisiera saber lo que está pensando, pero es que se me hace tan difícil descifrarle esa cara..."

-Bueno ¿Entonces? ¿Sí o no?

-¿Me dejas pensar?

-Seguro –Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño, pasadas dos horas, Harry estaba trabajando, con un millón de papeles, documentos y libros encima de una mesa, por Draco ahora tenía demasiado trabajo, pero a las doce de la noche terminaría todo si no tenía ninguna interrupción, en eso, tres personas llegaron a la puerta por mera casualidad

-¿Draco? –Dijo Dextera-

-¿Si?

-¿Vas a entrar?

-Eso tengo planeado ¿Por?

-Preguntar –Dijo Sinistra, abrieron la puerta, y allí estaba un atareado Harry, prestándole atención a nada más fuera de lo que hacía-

-Tiene bastante trabajo... ¿Qué crees que nos hará si le interrumpimos? –Dijo Sinistra-

-No lo sé, pero para lo que a mí concierne, es importante lo que le tenemos que decir –En eso Harry tronó los dedos, ya la mitad de los papeles flotaron, cambiando constantemente de posición- ¿Harry? –El moreno con una ceja alzada los vio, como estaban allí parados, los tres restantes de su casa-

-¿Pasa algo? Me gustaría, charlar, hasta con Té, pero, en el trabajo me quieren ahorcar

-Es que llegó una carta y no tiene remitente, ni nada, simplemente un sello el cual no tenemos ni la menor idea de quien es –El ojiverde con un movimiento de la mano atrajo la carta, vio el sello, y sonrió, cuanto se había tardado-

-¿Es mala? –Preguntó dudoso Sinistra-

-No... -Abriéndola-

Ater, 00/00/0000

Déjame decirte que fue una desfachatez de tu parte –Empezaba la carta y Harry estaba apunto de estallar en una carcajada- Eso fue muy, muy, bajo (Hasta para mí) te juro, por lo que quieras (Tampoco me interesa) que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido semejante cosa, pero en fin he de admitir, que me gustó tu forma de jugarme esa treta tan sucia

Ahora, no me importa que tú "amorcito" ya tenga su memoria (Si es que haz encontrado la forma de hacerlo) pero tenemos un pequeño detalle ¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo! ¡¿Qué Coño de madre fue lo que me hiciste?! Porque tengo una frustración encima (Y los dos sabemos de que demonios estamos hablando) Que no se quita con nada, o me dices o te juro, que voy y destruyo, todo lo que te pueda ser de utilidad (En exclusión a Draco... el muy maldito aún lo necesito...) –Harry volvió a sonreír-

Entonces, tienes el plazo de una hora a partir de que te llegue esta carta para mandar la solución (No me vas a matar de locura, es algo estúpido si pensaste de esa manera)

Atte. Alexander Manson

P.D: Empezaré por tu "hija" o en su colateral Hogwarts, mandaré a los Illuminatis y sabes que Severus no podrá mucho, por cierto, cuando logre salir de este deplorable estado, a ver como sale vivo de esta, porque, ya me harté. –Harry suspiró y volteó la hoja, con el lápiz que tenía en la mano escribió-

¡Hola! –Sarcásticamente- Jaja ¿Enserio te gustó mi treta? Me daré el gusto de tomármelo como un halago, bien ¿Lo que te hice? Pues, no sé, me imagino que hasta que no estés conmigo, ninguna otra saldará tu deseo, déjame avisarte, que te saldrán canas verdes, por que, no me vas a atrapar, no yo ha entregar (Creo que eso lo tienes bastante claro)

Deja a la gente, fuera de esto, somos tú y yo (Y no porque yo quiera Draco) Así que si metes a otro en estos, adelantamos la batalla final y saldamos cuentas de una buena vez...

Espero que mi carta te haya sido grata "Cielo", bueno ¿Algo más? ¿No? Bien

Adiós

Atte. Harry Potter.

P.D: Tú llegas a tocar a Katrid ¡Y será lo último que hagas en este mundo! Aparte es la última que te respondo

Llamó a Dark y le dio la carta, esta desapareció.

-¿Bueno? Dime Draco ¿Pensaste suficiente ya?

-Algo así, tomaré los riesgo, si a ti, no te importa, no veo de por que tenga que preocuparme...

-¿Entonces vamos? Si llega otra carta con el mismo sello, digan "Mordre" y esta volverá a su remitente... -Subieron al cuarto, Draco se sentó a la orilla de la cama y Harry se paró frente al collar, estiró sus brazos, suspiró, puso sus pulgares e índices, en forma triangular, cerró los ojos, y un pentagrama rojo apareció en el centro del triángulo, abrió los ojos, amplió la forma de los dedos y el pentagrama junto con ellos, el collar brilló intensamente, de repente el collar, perdió toda fuerza y calló al piso, por la gravedad, y al invocador, lo envolvió una luz incolora cegadora, que luego de unos momentos, sólo quedó un pequeño resplandor, verde y dorado (Los colores del aura de Draco)- Bueno, el beso tiene que ser, antes de que tu aura se funda con la mía propia ¿Listo? –Draco no sabía que decir... al ver la poca iniciativa del rubio, el moreno lo agarró por el brazo, y en lo más recóndito de su mente disculpándose, no lo debía besar.-

Lo atrajo por la cintura cerró los ojos y lo besó, esto tomó por sorpresa al rubio que al principio no hizo, nada simplemente recibir el beso, de repente sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, y después una ventisca helada, le calara los hueso, su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, pero empezó a responder el beso, unos segundos después, iba caer desmayado pero Harry lo sostuvo sin romper aquel beso, pasaron unos segundos más y ahora el resplandor cambiaba a un azul y blanco (Los colores del aura de Harry) así que rompió la conexión, con cuidado sentó a Draco y se arrodilló, aún abrazándolo, con los ojos cerrados.

Dos minutos, y el rubio empezaba a abrir los ojos, miró al moreno, el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano en la cabeza, mirando el piso.

-¿Harry?

-¿Funcionó? Porque la verdad, me siento bastante mareado... -De repente el príncipe Slytherin sintió como si lo separaran en dos y rápidamente lo volvieran a unir, miró hacia arriba, tratando de calmar, algo que no sabía concretamente que era, el silencio, era un suplicio para Harry pero después de un rato-

-¿Chocolate? Ahora puedo entender muchas cosas... ¿Cómo fue que terminamos, en un cuarto en la nada, ebrios, con dos tazas de chocolate a la mitad? Eso jamás lo entendí –Harry subió la vista y la clavó en aquellas obres plateadas, los ojos del moreno, tenían brillo de lágrima las cuales no iba a dejar salir, eran ya tantos los años sin llorar, que se había olvidado que era eso, el rubio se arrodilló y lo abrazó, como si no lo fuera a ver mañana, tenía su cara escondida en el cuello del moreno, después se separó y se siguieron mirando-

-A lo mejor no estábamos ebrios de chocolate, si no, uno del otro –En eso una brillante lágrima, bajó por la mejilla del moreno, seguidas por otras, este lo volvió a abrazar buscando consuelo- ¡No me vuelvas a dejar! ¡Te lo ruego! Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido... tú eres todo el poder y la magia que mueve mí universo, no sabría que hacer, sin ti a mi lado.

-Harry, por dios, deja el drama... -Dijo el rubio a modo de juego- así te voy a llamar ahora, el rey del drama.

-Eres un maldito no sabes todo lo que he sufrido, estos ocho años sin verte (Recuerden que Harry estuvo estudiando cinco años por medio de un Giratiempo, más los tres verdaderos, ocho) Suplicio de vida... -Draco, pasó un dedo delicadamente, delineando los ojos de Harry, para quitarle las lágrimas-

-Te vez lindo cuando lloras... pero deja de hacerlo, si no, terminaremos los dos en el mismo estado –Los dos se echaron a reír, el moreno desistió de trabajar ese día, Draco lo había "sometido" a estar todo el rato acostado apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas, estaba un poco posesivo... ¿Poco? En realidad, no dejaba mucho que las personas se le acercaran. Y en lo personal al Neo-Dark Lord no le molestaba en lo absoluto, habían llamado a Hermione y a Ron, y ahora estaban, los cuatro mencionados más los dos guardianes y los gemelos, estaban comprobando que a Draco no le quedara ningún clavo fuera de sitio, después de una hora, de experticia, desistieron.

-Me encanta que esto haya pasado, ahora solo falta deshacerse del problema mayor... -Dijo Hermione-

-¡Vamos denme vacaciones! -Dijo Harry acurrucándose más a Draco-

-Jajajajaja, si fuera por nosotros te jubilaríamos, lo juro... -Dijo Ron sonriendo divertido-

-Sólo queda disfrutar, esta reciente alegría hasta que dura, lo cual nunca es mucho, por que hay que ser realistas, pero igual ¿No les pareces?

-Si –Apuntó Draco, jugando con el cabello de Harry ¿Y ahora que quedaba? Como decía Hermione, disfrutar hasta que se rompiera la paz de nuevo, para llegar después a la calma permanente, después de esta fractura de esta paz, no habría prorroga, es un ultimátum, o dimites o peleas, no hay otra opción-

**TBC... **

_Yap! Bien, espero que les haya gustado... faltaran dos a tres capítulos, no más (o eso espero yo...) Bueno espero que sigan mandando sus Reviews, con todas sus críticas, malas o buenas, Dedicado a mi beta: **Devil Lady Hitokiri** nos vemos en otra, cuando tenga tiempo de actualizar y la inspiración esté bien ya que viene la batalla final y es un poco difícil, así que paciencia y adiós! _

Reviews:

**Serendipity-789: **Me alegra un montón escuchar eso XD, tanto como que le de el collar no, pero ya vez... jeje espero que te siga gustando el fic, cuídate, nos vemos!

**Murtilla: **XD me lo pensé, pero sabes es mejor más adelante ahora con consiente, va estar mejor la pelea y la noticia de Harry va ser para caerse, o como mínimo desmayar al pobre de Draco, upsss, ya dije mucho, jeje, bueno gracias por leer, nos vemos!

**Diabolik: **Alguien muere, para salvar a tú (Bueno -.- de todas :P) Draquito, es lo único que puedo decir, con respecto a la pareja principal, todo va a terminar más o menos, color de rosa, y una sorpresita, pero si digo ¿Qué chiste tiene? ¿Verdad? Thank for read, nos vemos! Kisses.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **Manita XD me puedes decir como haces para sacar tantas preguntas? Jeje, por cierto tú me dijiste que si parecías perica y yo respondí sinceramente (No vale mentira XD) Batalla, segurísimo, además ¿Ya no se la lleva dando desde antes? xDDD, Pues, si le va a decir, pero más a delante... O.O quieres más? Jeje bueno, lo siento... a lo mejor, me invente una secuela corta, y te la de, solo para que no digas... XP, A lo mejor, tal vez, yo se que era alegría chica! :P............ -.- ya no me puedo desvelar empecé clases ;.; bueno amiguis, nos vemos! Cuídate! Kisses.

"Atte. Liuny."


	28. Tiempos

**Cap.26 Tiempos.**

**Disclaimer**: TO-DO-ES-DE-ROW-LING

**Advertencia**: S- L-A-S-H...

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"..." Pensamientos

'...' Llamadas telefónicas

(...) Parsel

/.../Flash Back

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Si –Apuntó Draco, jugando con el cabello de Harry ¿Y ahora que quedaba? Como decía Hermione, disfrutar hasta que se rompiera la paz de nuevo, para llegar después a la calma permanente, después de esta fractura de esta paz, no habría prorroga, es un ultimátum, o dimites o peleas, no hay otra opción-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry había vuelto a trabajar, no tenia de otra, y Draco bueno también había empezado de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry, había dicho en el trabajo que estaba delicado de cáncer, estaba que lo mataba pero en fin, Katrid estaba en casa ya que estaban en el mes de julio, el ojiverde acaba de llegar a su casa el calor de afuera era exorbitante.

-¡Hola Harry! –Dijo Katrid, mirando la hora, eran las siete de la noche.-

-Buenas tardes o noches... cielo... -Le dijo Harry besándole la frente-

-Hace mucho calor –Dijo haciendo aire con la mano, la niña tenía una camiseta y un mini short e igual estaba sudando-

-Lo sé...... y eso que yo estoy metido en aire acondicionado......

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-¿Y Draco?

-Debe estar por llegar –Dijo sentándose en la mesa para terminar su tarea-

-¿Qué haces?

-Malditas transformaciones... y con este calor ¿Quién puede pensar?

-Jaja, nadie, estás con lo del alfiler... yo también sufrí mucho con esa transformación, aparte Minerva no era de mucha ayuda...

-Severus es malo... Nos dejó casi dos metros de redacción y para una sola poción... que quieres que le copiemos el libro... -Harry se sonrió, el hubiera dicho lo mismo con otras palabra hace muchos años.-

-Tranquila, pero no lo digas muy alto, yo lo redactaré por ti... -Dijo el ojiverde, pero en eso aparecieron dos personas-

-Muy bonito... ¡Potter! –Dijo Severus pegándole a la mesa con un grueso tomo-

-Jeje, hola Severus... Bueno... emmm... creo que... con su permiso –Dijo Harry, pero Severus lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa- Vale, vale, no le voy a redactar ningún informe...

-Que gran ejemplo... -Dijo Draco reprobatoria mente-

-Vamos, es solo un informe de dos metros... Severus nos mandaba de quince, cuando estudiábamos...

-¡Ah! Eso es sacrilegio... -Dijo la muchacha mirando al maestro de pociones malamente-

-Ahora me lo haces de cuatro –Dijo sentándose y los dos se estaban desafiando con la mirada, Draco abrazó a Harry y este le puso la cabeza en el hombro-

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, pero el calor es inaguantable...

-Desafiar a Severus no es bueno...

-Déjala que llegue a quince metros y con cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin...

-¿Tu crees?

-Es descendiente legal de un Gryffindor, le toca...

-Lástima es Slytherin...

-Draco...

-¿Hummm? –Mustió el rubio, que estaba concentrado besando su cuello-

-Olvidas que yo soy mitad Slytherin...

-No... pero igual fuiste Gryffindor... -Dijo llegando a su boca-

-Draco para eso existe la recámara...

-Katrid y Severus, están muy ocupados desafiándose uno al otro... -Harry se lo llevó al cuarto, una vez en él, acostados en la cama, con Draco encima del moreno-

-Draco...

-¿Ahora? –Dijo sentándose para prestarle más atención- ¿Qué sucede?

-La actividad de Alexander es más grande ahora... lamento estar un poco distraído, pero es que... es demasiado poder...

-Tranquilo, no te tienes porque disculpar por eso, Harry, yo sé, te entiendo... -Harry le abrazó buscando protección en el cuerpo del rubio, era difícil encontrar tiempo en el día para tanta cosa.- relájate, regálame una hora de tu tiempo –El ojiverde relajó los hombros como dándole permiso a Draco que continuara.-

El rubio empezó a besar lentamente el cuello del moreno, aún estaban abrazados el uno al otro...

_No llames la atención ni sigas provocándome  
Que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento  
Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme  
Para seducirme, para enamorarme  
Y vas causando efecto..._

Draco empezó por la camisa, desabotonando uno a uno, haciendo que Harry, sonriera y se olvidara de todo, por ese periodo de tiempo, cuando le despojó de la camisa, lo acostó detallando aquel cuerpo que ya se sabía de memoria, cada línea, cada pedazo de piel, ese aroma tan peculiar que emanaba el moreno, que lograba llevarlo a tal éxtasis.

_No sabes como me entretienen tus locuras  
Y que para verte invento mil excusas  
Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos  
Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos de cada ilusión..._

Ahora empezaba a besarle la frente recorriendo un camino sagrado, las caricias que le proporcionaba aquellos labios a Harry hacía que le sacaran leves suspiros, su pareja, siempre había sido cuidadosa, jamás le había hecho daño, cerró los ojos, dejando que ojigris hiciera lo que quisiera con el, por un día.

Cuando llegó a su boca, lo besó tiernamente para después pedir permiso y perderse en las profundidades de esa oscura y húmeda cueva, volviendo el beso más apasionado, haciendo que la temperatura ya elevada, subiera considerablemente, dejó su boca con un quejido por parte del moreno, y llegó a su pecho, donde empezó a dar leves mordidas, sin llegar a marcar la nívea piel, después bajó a las caderas y emprendió a quitarle el pantalón.

_Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso  
...En tu cuerpo y en tu cuerpo y en tu mente  
En un agujero de tu corazón  
En todo estás presente.  
Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero  
...Si estoy contigo... Déjame atado a este amor_

Las caricias y los besos fueron tomando fuerza, ahora Draco estaba en igual de condiciones que Harry, solo faltaba la ropa interior, para quedar libres, esta vez era el rubio que llevaba la dirección por decirlo de alguna manera, iban a su ritmo, un ritmo que estaba desestabilizando al moreno...

_Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto  
Donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo  
Y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo  
Que endulzan mi alma que tienen mi mente  
Y someten mi cuerpo..._

Cuando el rubio tomó la parte más débil del moreno, empezó la odisea, de la boca del ojiverde salían suspiros entremezclados con gemidos, el rubio estaba siendo extremadamente tortuoso para el gusto de Harry, pero, igual le gustaba, así lento y sin prisa alguna, como si el tiempo no existiera en ese momento, sólo ellos estaban en la nada, sintiéndose, el uno al otro para llegar a la unión total.

El ojigris dejó la entrepierna para liberase de su última prenda y situarse debajo de su compañero, con cuidado, empezó a entrar en Harry, lenta y pausadamente, diciéndole bromas y palabras que lo hacían reír, para que ese momento no fuera tan doloroso.

_Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso  
...En tu cuerpo y en tu cuerpo y en tu mente  
En un agujero de tu corazón  
En todo estás presente.  
Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero  
...Si estoy contigo... Déjame atado a este amor_

Esperó un momento sin moverse cuando estuvo dentro, para que el ojiverde se acostumbrara, después de unas solitarias lágrimas causadas por el dolor, fueron reemplazadas por gemidos, proporcionados por el placer, de los movimientos rituales del rubio, el calor iba en aumento, la pasión y el amor se sentían en el aire, mientras la compenetración total llegaba.

Todo quedó en blanco, por unos momentos no supieron nada más, cayeron en la cama exhaustos, pero felices, esos momentos eran siempre para recordar, pocos pero intensos, no se habían quedado dormidos, simplemente escuchaban el silencio que decía más que mil palabras, disfrutando y saboreando cada instante, que pasaban unidos, fortaleciendo aún más la relación, después de algunos minutos, el moreno tomó la palabra.

_Es importante, es urgente que te quedes a mi lado  
Inventaré los motivos que sean necesarios  
Para estar cerca de ti._

-¿Qué haría sin ti? –Dijo besándolo con la poca energía que le quedaba- Júrame que nunca te vas a ir...

-Haré lo posible, por nunca alejarme pero jurártelo, no puedo...

-Los juramentos son palabras que son guardadas por el viento, no te preocupes, siempre que esté a mí alcance, no nos separarán...

-Jeje, Te amo... -Dijo volteándolo quedando el encima y volviéndolo a besar-

-Eres insaciable, cierto...

-Posiblemente –Empezando de nuevo-

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, cuando el rubio se despertó ya no había nadie en la cama así que, se puso una bata y lentamente bajó, allí estaba el moreno, sentado en el sofá junto a Katrid que estaba haciendo a regañadientes el informe que creció considerablemente, estaba tomando café y burlándose de la niña.

-Buenos días... -Dijo Draco besando suavemente a Harry en la boca, y después viendo el informe de Katrid- por eso es que Harry jamás le buscó pelea a Severus...

-¿Para que quería yo estar lavando calderos si podía redactar?

-Jaja... -Se lamentó Katrid amargamente- lo voy a destrozar un día de estos...

-En treinta años de enseñanza nadie a podido, lo dudo...

-No me importa... ya veré como le hago –En fin, ese día pasó sin mayores controversias-

Era viernes en la noche como las dos de la madrugada, cuando el moreno sintió unas leves ganas de ir a vomitar que lo hicieron despertarse, se sentó agarrándose el estómago y sintiéndose mareado, el rubio seguía durmiendo placidamente, Harry estaba pensando ¿Por qué el reciente mareo? Y nada le venía a la mente.

Se levantó y se fue al baño con cuidado, cuando entró al baño y abrió el atril de vidrio para sacar algún remedio sintió que la cicatriz le empezaba a quemar, tan fuerte que soltó el envase, cuando tocó el suelo, fue un golpe seco, que despertó al rubio, y fue rápidamente al baño.

Encontró al moreno con una mano en la parte de la cicatriz y con un gesto de dolor, lo agarró.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuando vio un pequeño hilo de sangre bajar por los finos labios del moreno-

-Creo que ha empezado la batalla final –Cayendo de rodillas al piso, llevándose al rubio que aún lo estaba aguantando, en eso, el moreno escupió un poco de sangre-

-¿Qué tiene el imbécil ese con tu sangre? –Preguntó Draco preocupado, siempre que le mandaba castigos era que Harry perdiera la mayor cantidad de sangre posible-

-No... lo sé......... -Dijo vomitando una considerable cantidad esta vez, cuando un reflejo brilló y alguien apareció- Pero es la única...

-Es la única forma de dañarlo... -Dijo Alexander flotando en el piso oscuro del baño, Harry cerró los ojos y cambió de ropa a su traje de batalla, era ahora o nunca... Se levantó tambaleándose ayudado por Draco e invocó una barrera azul, para recuperarse- ¿Empezamos? O necesitas otro siglo más... -Dijo molesto-

-_Accio Vicius anima... _-La varita se materializó ahora era cuando todo empezaba para terminar...-

------------------------------/------------------------------------------/-----------------------------

_Soy mala... lo sé, no me maten... bueno, un solo capi y el epílogo no más espero que les haya gustado este capitulo me encantó XD, jeje, bueno espero que no hayan quedado con demasiada duda, ;; por fis manden Rew! No respondo en estos momentos, por que mañana hay clases y no podría subir el chap. _

_En fin ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Devil! Tas vieja :P, jeje para ti, espero que te haya gustado, mira que me costó escribirlo, bueno, nos hablamos o escribimos?! XD, no importa, Bye! _

_La canción es de Chayanne "Atado a tu amor" me encanta... _

_¡Atte. Su fiel servidora Liuny! _


	29. Reacción: Causa, efecto

**Cap.28 Reacción: Causa, efecto.**

**Disclaimer**: todo es de Jk. Rowling, sin fines de lucro…

**Advertencia**: S- L-A-S-H…

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

"…" Pensamientos

'…' Llamadas telefónicas

(…) Parsel

_Flash Back _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Es la única forma de dañarlo… -Dijo Alexander flotando en el piso oscuro del baño, Harry cerró los ojos y cambió de ropa a su traje de batalla, era ahora o nunca… Se levantó tambaleándose ayudado por Draco e invocó una barrera azul, para recuperarse- ¿Empezamos? O necesitas otro siglo más… -Dijo molesto-

-_Accio Vicius anima… _-La varita se materializó ahora era cuando todo empezaba para terminar…-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry aún estaba en el círculo de energía azul, sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado en ese estado, refiriéndose, a la manipulación de Alexander, más Draco en esa batalla sería más un estorbo, que una ayuda, aún que con su voluntad reanudada, aún era su enviado, dicho de otra manera, lo podría usar, en su contra, y estaba cien por ciento seguro, que, no podría pelear con él, y al dejarlo, si es que podía en un estado "Comático" temporal, sería un shock emocional, favoreciendo al bando contrario.

-Tienes dos opciones: o sales de esa maldita bola, o te saco a la fuerza de ella. –Dijo Alexander con su creciente e imparable ira, era como un cáncer, una metástasis indefinida.-

-No pelearemos aquí –Dijo ganando tiempo- pelearemos en Ater, esto es tú y yo, nadie más debe salir lastimado, al menos de que yo pierda –En ese momento, Harry desapareció, pero, no se había acordado, que Draco lo había estado sosteniendo, por ende el también terminó en aquel horrible lugar, Alexander sonrió y desapareció ¿Por qué pelear en su campo de juego?-

Al llegar, Harry tenía la ventaja, salió corriendo, con el rubio detrás sin comprender muchas cosas, llegando a un cuarto que tenía un candelabro como el de Salem, solo que con una vela encendida, lanzó un extraño conjuro en "Élfico", y la llama cambió de amarillo azulado, a un morado intenso.

-¿Qué haces? –Susurró el rubio, sin entender absolutamente nada-

-Eso es lo bueno de ser elemental de fuego, siempre vas a tener un control nato para las llamas… -Explico ya casi totalmente recuperado, salió de la habitación, no pudieron correr mucho, ya que el demonio, los encontró a mitad de camino, en eso, el aura azul que cubría a Harry, desapareció totalmente, Draco retrocedió no tenía sentido, meterse, eso pasaba ya a un nivel divino-

-"_Repagula Solitude" _–Se escuchó, como un eco creciente entre las paredes de ese ¿Recinto? Una barrera negra se alzó sobre ellos, Draco quedando excluido.- Bueno, mi príncipe –Nótese la ironía de la frase- ¿El todo por el todo? –Harry simplemente lo miraba ido, o ¿Pensante? No sabría decirlo muy bien, sólo tenía la vicius anima, apretada en su mano, como esperando el primer ataque- "_¡Expelliarmus!" _–Gritó para dar comienzo, pero como había predicho el moreno no estaba allí-

-Debo agradecerte por haberme dado alas. –El moreno de ojos grises subió la mirada y vio que su contrincante estaba sobre su cabeza- Aún podemos llegar a un acuerdo hablado…

-Aún debo decirte, que eres demasiado ingenuo "_Stuperfi" _–Lo único que hizo este hechizo fue bajar, a lo que por ahora, tenían como suelo… Mientras lanzaban hechizos infructíferos, de aquí para allá y de allá para acullá, Alexander habló.- Y si yo sedo aún acuerdo hablado ¿Qué propones? –Dijo sin dejar de atacar-

-¿Ya para que quieres un acuerdo hablado? "_¡Protejo!"_ -Dijo Harry respondiendo al ataque que el demonio le había mandado, Era cierto ¿Ya de que serviría?-

Los hechizos iban y venían en un destello impuro de colores, líneas que se entremezclaban estallando y alzando polvo, en aquella trampa negra creada por sombras y oscuridad, así estuvieron por unos momentos más cuando Harry valiéndose de un truco, atrapó al ojigris en sus propias sombras, mientras este trataba de safarse, el moreno, logró destruir el campo quedando de nuevo, en el piso de Ater, lo primero que hizo fue dar un vistazo para ver donde se encontraba, estaban en una extraña sala en la cual, no había nada, todo era blanco, cuando dabas un paso resonaba, lo más extraño es que no había puerta alguna.

No era mucho lo que pudo divagar ya que, el otro empezó a atacarlo sin dejarle respirar mucho, pero en la casa de Harry, alguien se levantó asustada, y sin pensarlo mucho fue a despertar a Severus.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el maestro de pociones a la hija de Draco y Harry.-

-Severus, aquí no están ni Harry ni Draco…

-¿¡Cómo?! ¿Y dónde pueden estar?

-¡Alexander!

-Maldito chico… ¿Sabrías como llegar allá?

-Yo no, pero conozco a alguien que si… Dextera, Dextera, Dextera –Comenzó a llamar desesperadamente al vampiro, este apareció con un poema de cara.-

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Sinistra entrando también.- Dextera ¿Aún no has podido conseguir a Harry? Su hermano gemelo asintió negativamente.- Tendremos que ir a Ater, no me preocupo mucho por Harry, si no, por lo que Draco pueda cometer estando allá, además recuerden, que es su enviado aún tienen todo el dominio, con o sin, voluntad, no es mucho lo que pueda hacer, si él le manda a pelear con Harry, este se verá en desventaja.-

-¿Saben como llegar? –Los dos asintieron, Harry les había enseñado la ubicación de Ater, por si se ponía fea la cosa, y ahora se lo agradecían, que les hubiese tenido tanta confianza.-

_Flash Back _

_-Dextera, Sinistra ¿Podrían venir un momento? Necesito decirles algo –Los guardianes fielmente acudieron a su llamado.- _

_-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaron los dos al unísono.- _

_-Voy a enseñarles la ubicación de Ater, es por sí… algo sucede, puedan acudir, no me preocupo por mí, es que Draco allí, será la balanza en mi contra, estén allí para el.- Es sencillo, estas son las líneas que llevan, memorícenlas y será más que suficiente, yo sé que Katrid dará el grito de alerta, no duden, está hecho con ese fin, si no logro matarlo saben lo que tienen que hacer… _

_-¡Que! Nosotros no podríamos, es decir… -En ese momento Harry, puso su mirada fría, traspasaba, con dos esmeraldas sin sentimientos.- _

_-No les estoy preguntando, sólo tienen que acatar órdenes, me entienden –Dijo reflejando en la voz su dura mirada, los guardianes, se miraron entre sí, ellos no serían capas.- Para recordarles, deben usarme como catalizador en todo caso de que falle. _

_-¡Eso sería profanar tu muer…! –Pero Harry lo acalló mirándole severamente, sólo el lord sería digno de esa mirada.- _

_-No me importa que mí muerte sea lo que sea, lo único que deben tener en claro es que mí cuerpo es un catalizador ¿Entendieron? –Dijo sin derecho a réplica.- _

_-Si amo –Dijeron al unísono, haciendo una reverencia.- _

_-Bien, ahora, sólo tienen que aprenderse esto, no es necesario tocar el piano, dos toques a estos puntos rojo y podrán tener acceso –Diciendo esto salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta, miró unos momentos hacía atrás.- "Esto lo hago por el bien de todos, total siempre soy yo el que se tiene que sacrificar…" _

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –Preguntó Katrid, Dextera y Sinistra se miraron alternamente y se preguntaron.-

-¿Estás seguro de poder hacer esto?

-Tengamos fe en Harry, sé que él puede, pero no… Bien –Dijo levantando la mirada hacía los otros dos.- Cada uno agárrense de uno de nosotros, no es muy movido llegar allá –Aparecieron en una parte de Ater que no conocían muy bien, en realidad estaban muy perdidos, pero decidieron buscar.-

Mientras en aquel salón, seguían dos personas, peleando hasta el cansancio, pero ninguno de los hechizos que decían hacían efectos, por cada golpe que recibía Alexander, parecía absorberlos… eso era lo que tenía preocupado a Harry ¿Por qué no le afectaban los hechizos? Si era cierto que el tampoco, tenía muchas heridas, aquel demonio, no tenía ni el mínimo rasguño, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Las cuatro personas corrían desesperadamente, matando a cuanta gente se le cruzaba por el medio, siguiendo el consejo de Harry "Mata antes que ello lo hagan a ti…" Así iban, hasta que subieron por unas escaleras, sin saber exactamente, a donde iban.

-------------------------------

-"_Sentetia_ _Crucio" _–Pronunció Harry, y la morada luz, pegó contra el cuerpo de Alexander, y este lo absorbió, por un momento el moreno creyó que le había dado, pero no fue así, el ojigris se enervó y lo miró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al ver, la confundida cara del moreno.-

-------------------------------

Paralelo, esto, mientras subían por las escalera, escucharon un grito que se les hizo familiar, cuando entraron a uno de los cuartos, estaba Draco, agarrado fuertemente de la cortina gravemente lastimado, todos al verlo en ese estado fueron a socorrerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Y Harry? –Preguntó Severus, mientras Katrid lo ponía a descansar en su regazo.-

-No lo… sé, estas… heridas salieron… de repente, el dolor, se repite constantemente… ya no tengo muchas… fuerzas –Dijo en un susurro ahogado, sintiendo de nuevo como el dolor se acrecentaba.-

Así seguían, ya Harry estaba "desesperadamente desesperado" todos los hechizos parecían no hacerle nada.

-"¿Qué demonios es lo que estoy haciendo mal? ¡Maldición!" "_Doliturus Condolesco_" –Dijo el moreno y otra vez, nada, lo peor, es que no hacía nada por defenderse, ni un protejo, escudo, nada de nada.- "¿Qué tendrás en mente? ¿Por qué no te puedo matar?" –Más hechizos iban y venían, mientras en aquel cuarto, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por aminorar el dolor que Draco estaba teniendo en esos momentos, tenía signos de haber recibido, muchas cruciactus o hechizos similares, aparte de eso, heridas varias, parecía que el estuviera, absorbiendo el dolor de alguien, sus fuerzas se agotaban a cada nuevo ataque, que era peor que el primero, en vez de disminuir iba en aumento, después de algunos minutos, cuidado si no hora, empezaron a temer por la vida del rubio, si a él, le pasaba algo, Harry sería el que pagaría su muerte con creces de intereses ¿De que había valido derrotarlo si tú mayor amor no sobrevivía?-

-------------------------------

-¿Sabes algo de los contratos demoníacos? –Preguntó Alexander maliciosamente, y Harry se detuvo en seco.-

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó confundido.-

-Sabes ¿sí ó no?

-Para que los demonios vivan se necesita un contratista ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso aquí?

-Eso tiene que ser cumplido hasta por lucifer… Dime ¿Qué más sabes?

-Que el contratista, da su vida a cambio del poder terrenal de dicho convocado ¡¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver?! –Preguntó dejando su fría máscara, y mostrando su ira.-

-"_Percitus_" –Dijo omitiendo la pregunta de Harry.-

-"_Scutum Clipeus_" -Pronunció y un escudo dorado, de espirales sobresalientes, cubría al ojiverde, este iba a ser, el último ataque, iba a infligirle no solo daño ilusorio si no que ya pasaría a un nivel mayor, a ver, que salía de eso, pero, sabía que era su última oportunidad.-

-------------------------------

-Draco ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Katrid preocupada, tenía la mano del rubio sostenida, y la tenía muy fría, pareciera que su sangre, no estuviera corriendo más por sus venas, este solamente movió la cabeza para indicar que aún seguía vivo.-

-¿Qué podrá ser lo que le pasa? No está siendo atacado por nada… por más barreras que levantamos, sigue acrecentándose los ataques… -Dijo Sinistra preocupado por la pareja de su amo.-

-Espero que no muera, no quiero ver la reacción de Harry… -Le siguió Dextera preguntando, Severus observaba, como Katrid ayudaba a Draco moralmente.-

-------------------------------

-¿Ahora que piensas hacer cielo de mi vida? –Le dijo desconfiado, Harry conocía muchos tipos de magia, más no la demoníaca, él sabía perfectamente que, ni la magia celestial podía acabar con él, así que démosle de su propia medicina. El moreno, estaba aún dentro del escudo, por más hechizos que intentaban que traspasase el escudo, estos rebotaban perdiendo su fuerza, sin causar ningún desastre sobre natural, magia divina, pensó Alexander sonriendo.- ¿Ahora me piensas responder?

Pero este simplemente seguía moviendo los brazos en una danza poco coherente, después de unos momentos, el escudo antes dorado, se estaba tornando negro translúcido, poco a poco iba perdiendo su brillo, poco a poco iba perdiendo su pureza.-

-"_Ruptum Scutum_" –Lanzó Alexander, ahora el escudo era totalmente negrusco, el hechizo chocó contra la barrera, ahora creando una explosión extremadamente grande, El demonio frunció el ceño ¿Qué había pasado? En ese momento, el escudo se tornó transparente, Harry abrió los ojos, y los tenía, negros rojizos, sin llegar a mezclarse, también tenía las mangas de su ropas rotas, y estas sangraban, había dos heridas infligidas en forma de cruz revertida, una en cada muñeca, el ojiverde, las volteó y quedó con las marcas viendo hacía el techo, esto tenía que ser rápido si no quería perder la vida.-

-"_Detractio apello_" –Dijo y la sangre empezó a subir, hasta hacer dos canales sostenidos por tubos imaginarios, en eso la sangre se tornó negra, y brilló, una espada se podía ver, que se iba formando, de esos dos canales de sangre, la espada estaba brillando aún no parecía muy recia.- "_Retardo Fluxus_" -Y de nuevo la espada volvió a ser roja, con un brillo transparente, aún el escudo transparente estaba presente, pero Alexander no atacaba, sólo pensaba, ¿Qué demonios era eso, el escudo desapareció imperceptiblemente o el moreno lo atravesó, no se supo, desapareciendo y utilizando el elemento sorpresa, como escudo, con la espada, traspasó a Alexander por el corazón.-

-------------------------------

Draco, se levantó de donde estaba Katrid, y se puso una mano en el corazón con los ojos abiertos totalmente, cuando miró hacía su mano, estaba toda manchada de sangre.

-¡DRACO! –Gritó Katrid.- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! –Dijo volviéndole a sostener, ya que este perdió nuevamente el equilibrio, estaba demasiado pálido mucho más de lo normal, su pecho estaba cubierto en sangre.- ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Papá! Da un signo de vida, te lo ruego –Dijo empezando a llorar, este le puso la mano que no estaba tan ensangrentada, en la mejilla, y le sonrió.-

-------------------------------

Los dos estaban aún unidos por la espada de sangre que había conjurado Harry.

-Sangre de un ángel… -Pronunció Alexander, cayendo un poco al piso, y Harry enterró más la espada, el demonio sonrió, agarró al ojiverde por el hombro, mientras el otro veía como se iba desintegrando.- Ahora… -Dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor con la cara.- debes saber que no solo acabaste con mí vida.-

-¿Que? –Preguntó Harry anonadado.-

-¿Recuerdas lo del contratista? Dime ¿Quién crees que era mi contratista? –Harry abrió los ojos y de ellos empezaron a salir lágrimas de sangre, había caído en cuenta de muchas cosas.- Exacto pequeño –Dijo asemejándose a como Voldemort se refería a él.- ¿Sabes algo? Ahora que tus poderes han sido liberados –La espada del ojiverde desapareció, pero las heridas de sus muñecas quedaban presentes.- No deberías llorar, tú sangre y tus lágrimas, son muy preciadas, ahora, tal vez si corres, puedas ver a tú amado por uno últimos momentos –Dijo desvaneciéndose en arena, por aquel cuarto blanco, estaba en shock, pero después de sentir, como una gota de sangre caliente caía en su mano, se levantó y corrió a buscar a Draco, si moría no sabría que hacer con ese remordimiento en su conciencia.-

Su cabeza le reclamaba _"Tú le has matado, por tu culpa, tú le has matado…" _Este corría por los pasillos, saltando entre los cuerpos sin vidas de los seguidores de Alexander, todo se empezaba a desmoronar, su pilar había caído, no sabía por que, pero corrió hacía donde lo había encontrado la última vez, cuando llegó, vio al rubio manchado, en sangre, y agonizando.

-Harry –Dijo Katrid, llorando, aún el ojigris de cabellos amarillos seguía vivo.-

-Draco… -Dijo agarrándolo con delicadeza.- perdóname… -Abrazándole.- Perdóname, pero no sabía… No me dejes ¡Te lo ruego!

-Tú… no tienes la culpa… de nada Harry… -Dijo en un susurro agonizante, el moreno le agarró la mano.-

-No te vallas, por favor… no me dejes aquí ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti? –Dijo con las lágrimas ensangrentadas de nuevo saliendo furiosamente de sus ojos.-

-Un ángel no debe llorar ¿No te lo dijo? –Alzando su mano, para retirarle las lágrimas, aunque su cara ya estaba bastante manchadas.-

-No te mueras…

-Ya no me queda muchas fuerzas…

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí… este lugar se está cayendo en pedazos…

-Entre todos al cuarto y cierren las puertas y ventanas –Así hicieron, Harry cerró los ojos y los transportó a todos a un cuarto, Draco sonrió cuando lo vio, el ojiverde lo acostó en la cama, esperando lo peor, Katrid estaba llorando en brazos de Severus, los dos guardianes, estaban neutrales, ellos no tenían alma, por ende carecían de sentimientos.-

-Creo que…

-Shhhh… no hables… -Le dijo Harry, este tenía su mano sostenida y le estaba pasando energía pero, para vivir, necesitaba toda una vida, en eso Katrid empezó a maquinar.-

-Harry deja de suminístrame energía, no servirá de nada… -El moreno, soltó la mano, sintiendo el corazón resquebrajarse en mil pedazos, Draco le sonrió, el brazo calló y su vida acabó, era tanto el dolor que sentía Harry en su alma, Su corazón había muerto junto con la vida de Draco… No era justo, que eso pasaba, él era quien tenía que morir, y ahora era el rubio que estaba inerte en una cama sin él poder hacer nada ¿Qué importaba ser en lo que se había convertido? si, no servía para devolver una vida.-

Katrid, en eso, sintió que podía ayudar, ella ya había vivido lo suficiente, cien años, era suficiente para saciar su vida, miró hacia la cama, donde estaba, Harry sentado llorando y Draco muerto, sonrió… por ahora era todo lo que podía hacer… empezó a brillar, y sonriendo se retiró de los brazos de Severus.

-¿Katrid? –Dijo Harry, mirándole ese brillo anormal que emanaba.- ¿Espera que haces? –Esta le sonrió y unas alas de luz aparecieron.-

-Voy a tratar de devolvértelo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, de verdad gracias, por dejarme vivir de verdad, aunque sea por un corto tiempo, me enseñaste muchas cosas, tus padres deben estar súper orgullosos de ti… Es enserio, querría que ellos pudieran estar aquí, pero, no ser puede, si te los pudiera devolver a ellos también lo haría, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, prométeme que vas a vivir… Además una vida viene en camino… Eso será tu razón de vivir, además tendrás a papá contigo te lo prometo.-

-Una vida viene en camino ¿A que te refieres no entiendo? ¡Katrid! –La joven, posicionó una mano en el pecho del cuerpo muerto de Draco, y cerró los ojos, y el moreno tuvo que separarse de la cama, todo se volvió blanco, todo estaba silencioso, un alma flotaba perdida.-

_-Mi alma a cambio de la tuya… ¡Oh dios! que vas y camina hacía donde todo termina, línea astral que das vida, su alma, por la mía… -_Todo regresó a la normalidad, un campo de energía rodeó a Draco, y de repente el rubio abrió los ojos pero aún estaba acostado.-

-¿Draco? –Le llamó Harry temeroso de que todo fuera un vil engaño, el rubio se levantó no tenía ninguna herida, a excepción de un dolor corporal bastante fuerte, en su regazo había una pluma, la agarró en con su mano, y volteó a ver a Harry que estaba bastante confundido, la pluma brilló y una voz de ella se escuchó.-

_-Aquí te dejo a la razón de tu vida, espero estar siempre presente en sus corazones, fueron las mejores personas para mí, gracias, es lo único que puedo decir, estaré esperándoles y velando por ustedes donde quiera que yo esté, pero no se apresuren en llegar, vivan, sientan lo que por ustedes está hecho, vivan por lo que viene y no por lo que pasó, los amo con toda mí alma. Me despido, con mis mejores deseos, diciendo, la sorpresa a veces no son tan buenas como parecen ¡Cuídense! ¡Adiós! –_La pluma se desvaneció y los siguientes segundos, un silencio sepulcral reinó en aquella habitación, el rubio se volvió hacía Harry y le sonrió.-

-¡Draco! –Le dijo lanzándosele encima y abrazándolo.-

-Ahora… creo que podemos ser felices ¿no? -Dijo agarrándole el mentón con delicadeza.-

-Severus… Dejémosle a solas, se lo ganaron… -Dijeron arrastrándole fuera de allí, mientras el ex-Mortífago pataleaba, pero al final lograron, desaparecer.-

-Sabes, cada día que pasa, te amo más… -El moreno dio una sonrisa triste, y Draco lo besó.-

-Yo también te amo… -Un beso más, y se fundieron, tratando de aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que se les brindaba, de acompañante la luna y las estrellas.-

**FIN**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Bueno, únicamente falta el epílogo, si me da tiempo, lo pongo hoy, si no, será mañana espero que les haya gustado, no tengo más nada que decir, supongo que ustedes sí, espero sus comentarios. _**

"**_The Demon of the Sky and the goddess of the hell" "Because, the light shining in the hearts of each one of the people…" _**

"_**Atte. Liuny" **_


	30. Epílogo

**-.Epílogo.- **

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. K Rowling, esto está hecho sin fines de lucros, sólo por diversión.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que toda la batalla había ocurrido. Draco y Harry, habían viajado a Holanda, para casarse, todo fue muy cerrado, sólo Severus, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Sus dos guardianes y algunas personas más asistieron al casamiento. La luna de miel había sido, de lo mejor, en Hawai, pero después.

Todo volvieron a su vida normal, todos trabajando, tenían tanto trabajo, que un día Hermione los tuvo que sacar de la oficina hechizados para que se fueran a dormir, esa mañana era un sábado, y se habían dispuesto no ir a trabajar, corrijo, Severus les había ordenado, de por medio estaban las muchas negaciones y súplicas del moreno, que no fueran a trabajar, como a las cuatro de la mañana, del viernes, vemos, a Draco junto a Harry, en el baño, el ojiverde había tenido recientemente nauseas, y perdidas de apetito y esto lo estaba asustando.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Harry? –El moreno asintió con la cabeza que sí y el rubio lo llevó cargando hasta la cama.- No será mejor ¿Qué vallas al médico?

-Draco…

-¿Qué?

-Olvidas un pequeñísimo detalle…

-¿Cuál? –Dijo este depositándole en la cama, y sentándose a su lado.-

-Yo soy médico…

-Cierto… Bueno ¿Y que tienes?

-A lo mejor mí cuerpo está pidiendo descanso y por ello esa reacción… -Mentira, Harry, tenía serías dudas de lo que le pasaba, nauseas, aumento de peso, y cansancio físico… le costaba un mundo pensar y otro aceptar que estaba en estado, pero era mejor no decirle nada, hasta que no fuera seguro.- Creo que te tomaré la palabra y mañana iré a St. Mugo…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te molestes, tú descansa, si es algo grave, te llamaré ¿vale? –Dijo depositando un pequeño beso en su boca.-

----A la mañana siguiente----

-Harry ¿Qué hace un médico asistiendo a una clínica? ¿Y para una consulta? –Dijo un colega, llamado Will, además el era el mejor médico hasta ahora ¿Qué querría aquí?-

-No soy obstetra…

-Lo sé ¿Y eso que?

-Sonará muy, muy extraño pero ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades que esté en estado?

-¿Un embarazo masculino?

-¿Se puede dar? –Preguntó desesperado, le molestaba cuando se ponían así.-

-Vale, vale… no te alteres, sí, es posible, pero es muy raro, Harry, tú deseo de darle a alguien un hijo debe ser extremadamente grande, en todo caso de que sea cierto… ¿Cómo es que terminantes tú en estado?

-Will, estoy casado con un hombre… ¿Podrías dejar el protocolo y hacer todo lo que sea necesario? –Este lo miró con mala cara, pero empezó con los exámenes, todo resultó positivo, Harry tenía tres meses de embarazo, el niño estaba en perfectas condiciones, ahora que el padre no estuviera del todo bien era otra cosa, si quería que el niño naciera, bien y sano, tenía que dejar de trabajar tanto, y tomar reposo, normalmente estos meses eran demasiado delicados.-

Cuando llegó a la casa, se le veía el Shock en la cara, entró dejó la chaqueta, las llaves, y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, estaban viviendo en la mansión Malfoy, y empezó a ver ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Él estaba embarazado… no sólo eso, si no, que tenía tres meses… tendría que dejar de trabajar, y engordaría, ante ese pensamiento, el moreno se empezó a reír sólo, se estaba comportando como el completo idiota.

En eso Draco asomó la cabeza y vio como Harry estaba riéndose y a la vez llorando, por suerte no había nada de sangre, de por medio, en el asunto.

-¿Harry? ¿Te sientes bien cariño? –Dijo arrodillándose al frente.- ¿Qué te dijo el médico? –El muchacho dirigió sus verdes ojos, hacía las obres plateadas del rubio.-

-Draco, siéntate… -Dijo haciendo que se terminara de postrar en el piso.-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Dime ¿Qué tanto me quieres?

-Harry ¿Por qué demonios me estás preguntando eso? Me estás empezando a asustar, y te adoro, y tú lo sabes…

-Bueno… ahí te va sin contemplaciones… ¿Estaba en nuestros planes tener a un bebé?

-¿AH? –Dijo sin entender mucho.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Qué estoy en estado?

-¡¿CÓMO?! –Terminó parándose alarmado de no haber escuchado bien.-

-¿Draco?

-Vuélvemelo a repetir

-¿Estás molesto?

-No creo estar escuchando bien…

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…

-¿Enserio?

-¿Estás molesto?

-¿Cómo voy a estar molesto? si son las mejores palabras que he escuchado en siglos ¿Voy hacer papá? –Harry le sonrió y Draco le dio un casto beso en la frente… Para después besarlo fervientemente en la boca, Todos se enteraron esa noche, se enteraron del embarazo de Harry, el más incrédulo fue Severus, pero al final, lo comprobó con sus propios ojos y manos, esa noche celebraron y las felicitaciones llovieron, hasta la prensa, iba a sacar un artículo, pero recibieron una amenaza anónima así, que se quedaron tranquilos.

Los meses pasaban con relativa tranquilidad, Harry tuvo que dejar contra su voluntad el trabajo, ya que la barriga era un impedimento, así que se dedicaba a estar en su casa y leer, de mala manera.

Una tarde estaba sólo en casa sentado en el jardín, cuando de repente un cuerpo aparece caminando hacía él, el moreno estaba leyendo, cuando subió la mirada, se llevó el susto del año, Voldemort, estaba postrado en frente, con una sonrisa irónica.

-Hola, mí ángel ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?

-Pues, veo que ni lucifer pudo contigo… Cuida a tú hijo… nadie sabe las vueltas que da la vida… -Harry, lo empujó, y se levantó, cuidando de no caer.- Llevas una maldición encima… al menos de que me mates completamente, no la saldarás ¿Recuerdas? Soy el relejo de tu espejo… Pero por ahora –Dijo apartándole un mechón de cabello a Harry.- me retiro, por cierto, va a ser un varón… Adiós, nos veremos más adelante pequeño. Con ello desapareció y Harry volvió a llorar amargamente, hasta que calló en un sueño intranquilo.-

Los nueve meses pasaron en un suspiro, como a las dos de la mañana, tuvieron que salir corriendo, cuando llegaron al hospital, Harry dio un precioso varón… como le había predicho Tom, al cual, llamaron, James… El nombre fue enteramente sugerido por Draco, y esto sorprendió mucho al moreno, estuvo allí por tres días, ya que había quedado muy débil debido al parto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Harry tenía en brazos a James, tenía el cabello amarillo, herencia Malfoy, y los ojos verdes, herencia Evans… Después de la fiesta, en donde no hubo mucho ajetreo, ya que Harry aún estaba débil, estaban Draco y Harry, sentados en la cama, con el bebé dormido, y el ojiverde, recostado con el rubio haciéndole caricias.

-La verdad que esto es lo mejor que me hubiera podido pasar –Dijo sinceramente, Draco.- Te tengo a ti, y ahora un hijo.-

-Si… parase un sueño…

-¿Estás muy cansado?

-Será lo más satisfactorio tener un bebé, pero me dejó sin fuerzas…

-Es normal, la necesitaba para vivir…

-Espero que esta paz dure para siempre…

-Yo también… -El moreno terminó por dormirse, Draco miró la luna, estaba roja con un resplandor extraño.- "La paz es algo como la lluvia, pasajera, a veces va, a veces viene, pero te juro que aprovecharemos todo el tiempo que se nos ha otorgado…" -Puso, a james en su cuna, y el también se dispuso a dormir.-

-Te amo… -Terminó el moreno diciendo entre sueños, Draco sonrió.-

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡CHAN! ¿Les gustó? Bueno, espero que sí, gracias a las personas que leyeron esto su colaboración, y perdida de tiempo, me gustó mucho escribirlo, gracias a mi beta (¿Qué haría sin ti? Espero que no me mates XD, pero todo tiene un final ¿No es así?) _

_También gracias a, Devil lady hitokiri, Murtilla, Diabolik, Serendipity-789, Amaly Malfoy, y a otras muchas personas, que hicieron posible que yo siguiera escribiendo esto, de verdad gracias, su apoyo fue absolutamente necesario, por ahora los dejo. ., que la pasen bonito, hagan muchas travesuras! ;), Bye! _

_Atte. Liuny_


End file.
